Star Wars Rebels - Lightning Of Rebellion
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Sabine discovered through rumors the existence of a being able to go faster so fast that lightning emerge from him when he ran. A person who is very interested in her. Will she manage to talk to him and convince him to rally the cause of the rebellion? A/N: Didn't hesitate to posted reviews, it allows me to know your opinion, and it makes me happy.
1. Chaptre 01: The Red Flash

It is night in the streets of a city of Lothal everything is quiet, the inhabitants sleep without worrying about what is happening around them. When suddenly blaster fire was heard. Sabine, wearing her helmet, runs from roof to roof to escape blaster fire, being chased by stormtroopers shooting at her, but missing her every time.

Either because of his reflex or because of obstacle. Then trying to shoot at one of them she did not see another stormtrooper who had climbed onto the top of one of the buildings next to the one she was on and pulled her on her foot making her lose her balance and fall from the building before landing on the ground. And to be targeted by all stormtroopers giving him no chance to escape.

"We hold you finally, rebel." Says a stormtrooper catching his communicator to warn his superiors of Sabine's capture.

Suddenly a strange noise was heard behind them. Like the sound of an object going so fast that persists the air in its path.

"What is it ?" Said a stormtrooper targeting Sabine with her blaster.

"I don't know." Said Sabine.

Suddenly around them flashes of red light around them circling. The stormtroopers shoot the lights but nothing and do. A vibrant black silhouette with bright red eyes was visible staring at Sabine for a few seconds before disappearing into the lights that passed in front of all the stormtroopers collapsing on the floor the neck kissing. The figure arrived in front of Sabine with a notebook that he put in front of her before leaving leaving a train of light visible for a second. As she pulled off her helmet revealing a shocking look on her face.

She opened the notebook and saw the letters Aurebesh beside each of them a letter of an alphabet she did not know.

She looked on the wall next to her to see a message written with a painting in the letter on the notebook. She looked at the letters and then compared them to each letter in the notebook and used the basic letter to translate the message saying : "we'll meet Again".

" _What was that?_ " She thought before putting on her helmet and quickly leaving for the Ghost.

Once arrived she was greeted by Kanan who was obviously waiting for him.

"What were you doing Sabine?" he asked the Mandalorian.

"There is a rumor going on right now in the streets of Lothal on a red flash, attacking the empire. I wanted to investigate. Find who or what created them. He could help Kanan." Said Sabine explaining why she came out.

"But as you said it's just a rumor. This is not necessarily true." Said Kanan.

"I don't think." whispered Sabine, thinking of the figure she saw through the lights, wondering what had happened.

She goes back to her quarters to study the notebook in more detail until she memorizes each letter until she falls asleep.

Outside the name away from the ship the vibrant, shiny red-eyed figure observed the ship with what could be seen as a smile on her face.

"We'll meet soon crew of the ghost ... I promise you." Said the silhouette with a distorted voice giving it a serious and imposing appearance before heading back to the city leaving behind a trail of red light.

A week later Kanan sits on top of the ship in flight with Zeb and Chopper close to him, watching Ezra standing on his hands vertically with difficulty.

"You have to concentrate and let go." Kanan told Ezra.

"In this situation I prefer to take hold." Ezra said with difficulty.

"Quite joking. Concentrate. Do, or do not. There is no try." Kanan instructs Ezra.

"What ? What do you mean ? How can I do something if I do not even try." Ezra said trying to hold on one hand without losing balance.

"Well, actually ... I've always had a hard time grasping the subtlety, but Master Yoda used to say that phrase all the time." Kanan said before Zeb started yawning.

"I thought your little jedi tricks would be more interesting. No wonder there are no more." Zed said approaching Ezra. "Go take a little walk. Use the force." he said, loosing Ezra's balance, causing him to fall into the box just behind him.

"We have to endure it." Ezra asked.

"It is annoying, and your attention will always be turned away. But you have to concentrate despite that. Go do another exercise." Kanan said, taking his lightsaber and giving it to Ezra.

Meanwhile, Sabine, standing on one of the gunner's posts, looked at the notebook, wondering why this mysterious silhouette gave her.

"It's the way he wanted me to give it to me. Why ?" She thought when suddenly she heard something hit the window. She looked up from the notebook to see Ezra slipping and falling.

"Ezra! " she cried anxiously.

The ship eventually dipped so that Kanan could catch up with the force allowing Zeb to catch it. Sabine heard them arguing but her attention was quickly taken by the notebook that has a kosher paper in the back cover. She took it and saw it inscribed in the letters in the notebook: "I watch over you. I hope that when the time comes, you will do the same for me."

She wondered why this figure had given him that. Or what she heard with that word. When her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"What are you looking at? " Said the voice making Sabine turn to see Zeb.

"Oh it's nothing Zeb. " She answered, hiding as best as she could the notebook.

Zeb had trouble believing it may have decided not to insist. Sabine wants to unravel the mystery of this silhouette before talking to the crew. She joined the whole crew that had also Hera, in the main hall before seeing on a holographic table that he talks about his night getaway.

"A squad of Stormtrooper was found dead by the neck breaking last night. According to the inhabitants of the latter who were able to attend the scene because wake up by the blaster sounds made during the pursuit, they chased a rebel he had at their mercy before red lightning appeared around them and that it does not end up crumbling by their broken neck. If you have any information about its so-called enlightenment please inform the authorities." said the presenter.

"You did not tell me about that." said Kanan, looking at Sabine before whom the holographic table shows the portrait of a black man wearing orange clothes.

"Here the exiled Senator Gall Trayvis. I come to tell you news that the empire does not want you to learn." Said the person depicting on the image that visibly hack into the empire's communication system.

"Is this Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked.

"The only member of the Senate who has the courage to speak publicly against the empire." Said the Twilek.

"One of the Republic's greatest mediators, the Jedi Master Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive and illegally imprisoned somewhere in the Stygeon system. As a citizen we summon the emperor to present Master Unduli and give him a fair trial in the presence of the Senate." Said the senator before his transmission was cut off and Sabine turned off the holographic table.

"This Luminara did you know her?" Ezra asked Kanan.

"I met him only once. He was a great master jedi. Courageous, compassionate, disciplined. To tell the truth she would make for you an excellent teacher. Rumor has it that she survived Order 66, but that's the first piece of information that says where she is. This is a unique opportunity." Kanan said to Ezra's surprise.

"I knew you would say that." Said the twilek as she leaves towards the control room.

"As for you, get ready for the operation. " Kanan says as everyone leaves in their respective quarters.

An hour later in Sabine prison wearing his helmet and Zeb are in the halls beating all the stormtrooper on their way for the moment Ezra and Kanan would come back with Master Luminara. But to their surprise in the hangar where the ship lands, where there was to be the most they were all lying on the dead floor with the silhouette holding the last alive by the neck to one hand with a plug with a machine draw on in the other.

"Where all you know about this machine." He said in his voice distort threatening the Stormtrooper.

Zeb was surprised to see all the soldiers killed by obviously one person, but Sabine was even more so because she recognized this person. They wonder what they were talking about so he stays hidden and discreet looking at them and listening.

" Alright Alright. What I do know is that the empire is building a prototype of this device thanks to a search that happened just a month ago on Lothal the prototype does not succeed because it lacks a sufficiently talented technician and meticulous for properly assembled components make the particles unstable and exploding with each test. I learned all this because up until a week ago, I was in the security department from where it was made. Please do not kill me ! " Said the stormtrooper frightened by the man and the idea.

"Very good that you have been cooperative, I will let you save your life. But I warn you if you warn your colleagues where top of our conversation, I will kill you. It's clear ? " Said the man what the stormtrooper nodded before the man dropped the plug and hit him hard enough to knock him out.

Sabine then decided to leave her hiding place despite Zeb's silent protests and spoke to the man.

"Why did you save me last night? " Sabine asked.

The man literally moved in a flash always with a red light trainer visible for a second in front of Sabine causing her to jump while Zeb stamped him with his weapon while Sabine signaled him to lower it. The man then placed his left hand on Sabine's right shoulder, which felt a slight vibration.

"Because the works speak more than words. Yours more than others. They sweat artistic freedom and above all... " Said the man withdrew his hand from Sabine's shoulder. "Because we are fighting for the same thing" He finished lowering the vibration effect in his voice giving it a more human look.

The man left and in a second took a ship and left the prison leaving Sabine and Zeb surprised by the capabilities of the man. Sabine took the card reveal a circular device with four branch equipped with system to hang on to anything. Suddenly they hear Kanan and Ezra running being chased by the grand inquisitor. Once inside the Kanan shed, Ezra closes the door to enter the shed and breaks the opening system. As the Inquisitor forces the door with his lightsaber Kanan and Ezra heads to the main door of the shed opened by the man before leaving with his ship. They all leave for the Ghost and leave the system to return to Lothal.

"Master Luminara?" Hera asked.

"Gone, we'll have to find a way to spread the word." Kanan replied

"How's Ezra taking it?" Hera asked.

"Not as bad as I am .. I guess he's stuck with me." Kanan says

Once arrived on Lothal Ezra exit Ghost closely followed by Kanan.

"For now." Kanan said.

"Look, do not bother saying it. I'm letting you off the hook." Ezra said.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked

"I know you want to dump me on Luminara, just 'cause she's gone does not mean you're stuck with me." Ezra replied.

"I do not want to dump you, look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher." Kanan explained.

"Well, I do not want the best teacher, I want you." Ezra said before realizing the meaning of his sentence. "Not that you're not the best." he said before being interrupted

"Ezra. I'm not gonna try to teach you anymore. If all I do is try, means clustering That I can not believe I Can Succeed. So from now on, I will teach you." Kanan said surprising Ezra. "Look, I can fail, but there is no try." he finished.

"I understand, Master." Ezra said as he and Kanan got up to resume training while Kanan handed him his lightsaber.

Sabine's side read the sheet that gave him the man and learned that if this device is put on a hyperdrive he can move in hyperspace at least 10 times faster than the speed of light. She then went on the field to talk to the others in order to establish a plan to grab the device to finish it.

On the side of the empire in the zone where the apparatus is built an explosion was heard. While two imperial officer approaches the person who accidentally cause the explosion. One was thin and the other was wrapped and looked at the worker who was on the ground and frightened by their potential reaction.

"You realize it's the thirtieth time that you've blown up one this week." Said the skinny officer.

"I'm sorry I'll apply more." Said the kneeling, imploring the pardon of the two workers.

"It was the one of too much. You're now released." The enraged officer said as stormtrooper approached and escorted him violently towards the exit of the building.

"It's no wonder then that the mechanic keeps changing every two weeks if you fired him every time he goes out a bunch of times." Said a voice from behind the officers.

They turn around to see a man looking like a 19-year-old man in a rolling trench controlled with a long-haired, white-backed, long-haired controller with heterochromia. The right eye is black but the other Azure, he wears glasses a black T-shirt and beige trousers, and a black bag with a single pocket.

"Mr. Zolomon, he missed the assembly of your Tachyon generator at least a good hundred times that deserves a reference to his incompetence." Said the skinny officer looking down at him with a hint of fear in his eyes knowing what he could say where to go despite being tetraplegic.

"If I still had the use of my leg, both of them would screw up and the little one who is serving as your reproductive device will be already begging for the pain that my knee is going to give them. You fired people without my approval while I am the leader of this work and this service, knowing that it is me who is established the formula which will give you a considerable advantage on the rebels. I could talk to the Minister or Grand Moff Tarkin about your attitude that could delay launching the prototype because at the latest news none of the new people hire has any knowledge of the causes of the failures of the previous candidates." Said Zolomon to the two officers showing a great deal of self-consciousness and who has the most power here.

Zolomon approached the technician who came and took a handful of credit from his satchel and gave it to him.

"Here, hope it helps you for later." Zolomon said.

" Thank you sir." Says the technician gains a pat on Zolomon's loving arm before being taken back by their stormtrooper again.

The service door opens revealing a white imperial agent with hair and blond beard and brown eyes entered the room.

"Monsieur zolomon, you asked to see me?" The agent asked.

"Yes agent Kallus. I wish you could race for me. Do not you mind, I hope?" Said Zolomon respectfully to the imperial agent.

"Of course what is she?" Kallus politely agreed.

"I need more material for the prototype. And seen that his idiots are unable to do a proper maintenance of the dog for competent people or to be tactful. I want a talk deprived with the new candidates and choose myself seen that they are more talented to fired people than hired them. Circulate a search ad from a technician everywhere." Zolomon said before leaving for his private quarters.


	2. Chapter 02 : Lightning

A week later Sabine entered where the prototype of the empire was made. She had her hair all dyed red with green-colored lenses and an Imperial worker's outfit. With Zolomon the next on her wheelchair without her noticing it.

"Hello madmoiselle." Zolomon said, drawing his attention.

"Oh hello. Sorry I did not notice you." Sabine said apologetically.

"It's nothing I have the annoying habit of not noticing a lot of people when I listen to music then." Zolomon said, giggling.

"You're pretty nice whether it's during job interviews or work days." Sabine said with a hint of curiosity about the researcher's sympathy.

"For me the respect between boss and employ is created thanks to the kindness of the boss. If the boss imposes his respect with his authority instead of creating a relationship of trust it's just a guy deserving to lose everything he has." Zolomon said.

"You score a point. Tell me why do not you build this prototype yourself, as you knew the whole operation of the weapon." Sabine asked.

"If I did not die, no one else could build it. And I'm from the old school, I prefer that the knowledge is passed from one person to another rather than by plans and only be content to read on a datapad instructions. Failures and learning from them make us human beings. Those who are content with just reading and applying lack the basis that gives all the interest in teaching and learning from teachers." Zolomon explained.

"It's very beautiful what you just said." Complimented Sabine.

" I thank you. Well I think it's time to put it." Zolomon said as he and Sabine arrive in front of the workshop to make the prototype.

They start to work and with no surprise from Zolomon, Sabine is doing very well and is on the verge of finishing it, when an alarm was heard deconcentrating Sabine which caused her to destabilize the tachyons by accident causing a Another explosion that sent Sabine waltzing and Zolomon falling from his wheelchair.

"Mr. Zolomon, you are summoned to the command center." Says a female voice through the intercoms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zolomon." Said Sabine helping Zolomon to rest after lifting his wheelchair.

"It's nothing, do not worry. Go we'll see why it's ringing." He said before leaving with Sabine following him, taking pity on him for her condition as she remembered the reason for her coming here.

 **Flashback (six days earlier)**

Sabine found herself with the other members of the ghost crew looking closely at the card representing the device.

"So if I understand the guy who killed the Stormtrooper squad, preventing your capture and those in the prison hangar, look for this device that rots greatly to improve a hyperdrive." Kanan said to Sabine.

"Yes basically that's it. I was there and this guy is really fast. We were several to put on him and when Sabine asked him why he saved him he came literally a second in front of her." Zeb replied.

"Why would he need this camera if he is already so fast?" Ezra will ask.

"Because even so, he's so fast. In a pursuit in space however. It could easily distances without suffering too much damage." Hera explained.

"It's not to be ruled out. We should steal this device so it would be of great help to the ship battles against the empire." Kanan said.

"But he is not finished. The interrogated stormtrooper said that every time the aircraft was mounted the workers were not precise enough and the prototype exploded. And recently I heard on the telly of a bar that the empire needs a technician. I could be hired as an infiltrator, finish it and steal it. Maybe I could even get in touch with this man, or that red flash." Said Sabine.

"It's very risky." Said Hera.

"If, he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it twice, we can give him the benefit of the doubt." Replied Sabine.

 **End of flashback**

She did not forget her mission or why she rebels against the empire. But seeing the young man just older than her, she wondered why he was doing all that or how he managed to create something so revolutionary.

"Tell me ..." said Zolomon, gaining Sabine's attention. "What do you think of these rebels who face the empire on this planet?" He asked, slightly unsettling Sabine.

"Well ... I do not really have an opinion on the question." Said Sabine hesitantly wondering if he had any suspicions about her. "Why are you asking this question?" She said, continuing to walk beside Zolomon.

"To know." Zolomon said with a smirk. "For me, they are not quite wrong. The empire at its highs and lows as for example xenophobia. And if you dare to criticize it, no matter where you're suspected of being a rebel, you're jailed or killed. But where I come from, we have already had a policy like that. You just have to wait and either it will work out, or else he will fall head first into the shit he shit himself." Zolomon said, not weighing his words.

"Why did you summon me Governor Pryce? Our new technician on the prototype in Tachyon was going to succeed at the assembly." Zolomon said with a serious look staring at the governor.

"Yes Zolomon. This famous red flash is after your device." Pryce said surprising Zolomon but not Sabine but she seemed to be.

" What do you mean ?" Zolomon asked.

Those to which the governor used the table equip of a holographic projector. To display a surveillance camera image showing two stormtroopers in front of a door a red flash striking the first and the second getting caught by the man who gives Sabine the notebook catch the last one by the neck and strangling her with one hand.

"The prototype at Tachyon where is it? and you have better answer if you do not want to suffer." The man asked in his vibrant and imposing voice.

"It's not over yet. The last technician was fired and a new one was hired and will start service tomorrow." Said the stormtrooper.

" Thanks for the information." The man said as his free hand vibrated more intensely than the rest of his body and crossed the stormrooper's body, which he then removed before releasing it and destroying the surveillance camera.

Zolomon sighed then removed an electronic card from his bag and give it to the governor.

"Fortunately, unlike you, I took the rumors about him seriously from the start. I studied the various rumors and testimony about him." Zolomon said before the governor e-card in a port of the table provided for this purpose reveal plans of a platform with two rounded pillars and a pedestal behind.

"What is it ?" Sabine asked.

"Excuse me who are you?" Asked Governor Pryce.

"My name is Deborah Morgan." I am the new technician in charge of the prototype. Sabine introduced herself using the false name she uses to remain infiltrated in the imperial complex.

"I see enchanting. But you are right. What is it, Zolomon?" Pryce said coldly.

"A trapped one to catch it you put all your mechanic and technician except Miss Morgan here present on it. At the microsecond specified where someone will pass in front of the sensors located on the side where there is no base a field of energy constantly changing frequency of vibration will be emitted by the two pillars he can not escape." Zolomon explained.

"Very interesting. But how will you be sure he will fall into the trap?" Pryce asked.

"Because we use the Tachyon prototype bait when they are completed." Zolomon said.

"I see him believe that he will have what he wants to trap him." Said Sabine.

"Bingo." Zolomon said.

"I see. Good plan. I'll put them all on you and Miss Morgan will finish the prototype and the next night we'll set up the trap." Pryce said.

"So let's go." Zolomon said as he and Sabine leave the room.

Sabine worried about the man who saved him, but decided to put them aside and finish making the prototype and take advantage of the man's capture to free him at once to join him. fly the prototype later. She managed with Zolomon's help to finish the prototype and finish the trap with the rest of the technicians before midnight and part sleep with her cabin right next to Zolomon's, from which she heard a strange sound similar to that of a vibration but more serious.

The next evening in the Sabine complex's command room, Zolomon, Pryce and some stormtrooper watch on a monitor screen the trap.

"Are you sure Zolomon will work?" Pryce asked.

"I sent a satellite signal all over the planet. If we look for tachyons we know where to find them." Zolomon said.

Suddenly a red flash passed the cameras before being stopped by the closing trap blocking the man inside as he struck the energy field forcefully without being able to break it.

"We hold him." Said Zolomon before all those present in the room leave for the room where is the trap to stop the man with all the stormtrooper holding him in the act and near to shot.

"In the name of the empire for having killed several members of the imperial armament I stop you..." said Pryce before being interrupted by Zolomon.

"No need to give him the reasons for his arrest Governor Pryce he must know them." Zolomon said, stepping closer to the trap. "Who are you and what do you want?" Zolomon asked.

Sabine looked at the man apprehensively, wondering why he fell into such an obvious trap. When suddenly, he approached a little more Zolomon staring at him.

"Mr Zolomon, we meet at last." The man said.

"What do you want with the tachyon particles?" Zolomon asked.

"My goals are beyond your understanding." The man said mysteriously.

"Oh, I do not know, I'm a pretty smart and imaginative guy. Zolomon said cleaning his glasses before putting them back. "Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now. The super capacitors the containment field is fluctuating. The reason I know all this is because your powers like those of the hero whose my father told me the stories when I was a child. You have powers identical in all to those of The Flash." said Zolomon attractive on him the wrath of man.

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash... I am the lightning that will fall on this dictatorship. I am Lightning. Unlike The Flash, I do not let my enemies get in the way." The man said angrily.

"Yet we caught you." Zolomon said.

"Do you believe that?" The man said before running out of the gate and taking Zolomon with him in a flash striking him hard without killing him.

All those present in the room were horrified to see that their trapped had finally served nothing with Sabine feeling helpless face the scene where the man she began to consider a friend was massacred by the one who save there.

The man came out again from the barrier and took the prototype out and left with Zolomon hurting the ground. He was taken to the infirmary for treatment. Then a few hours later Sabine came in and decided to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for what he's going through with this man. For doing nothing to help you." She apologized.

"It's nothing. He had not been expected to be able to adapt to the trap. And then you have to see the good side of things. We are alive and we finally have a name to put on his face. Or at least the little we can see. Lightning." Zolomon said touching one of his bandages. "He didn't miss me bastard." He said, taking his injuries lightly. As if they were worth it.

On the side of Governor Pryce she sat in her chair, pensive.

"How the trap could fail. Zolomon had a lot of information about him. Unless..." she thought before coming to a terrible conclusion.


	3. Chapter 03: My name is

A few hours later Sabine found herself in her quarters in the imperial suit using her communicator to speak with the crew of the Ghost.

"So this man, this Lightning to steal the Prototype and seriously hurt the one who created it. And he did not kill anyone?" Zeb said surprised that this time there are no casualties.

"No, he just stole the device and attacked the chief of the service I work for." Sabine explained.

"I see when you can, you leave here. Okay ?" Kanan said.

"No. Sorry Kanan but unlike the other officers of the Zolomon Empire, the department head is a good guy. If I leave, I'll convince him to go with me and join our cause. He would be a strong ally against the empire and his intelligence with my talents as a technician and mechanic could be much more than sticks in the wheels of the empire." Sabine protested.

"Your mission is over Sabine. And he does not work for the empire for anything he is of theirs. And anyway he will not even be able to help us from what you said." Kanan retorted.

"My decision is made Kanan. Specter-5 finish." Sabine said using her code name before cutting the transmission and tidying up her communicator.

She sighed knowing she was taking a risk when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." she says.

The door opened revealing two stormtrooper who shoot him non-lethal way to just knock him out.

Zolomon's side remained lying on his infirmary bed still with his bandages, with headphones on his ears with a phone in his right hand listening to music. When he does not realize it another two Stormtrooper enter the infirmary and point him with their blaser to shoot him.

"Zolomon you are in arrest for crime against the empire. The Governor Pryce demanded your surrender without fuss where we will force them to open fire." Said one of the stormtrooper.

On her side Sabine, she opened her eyes, quickly realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She gets up and a stormtrooper gives her a blow with the butt of her blaster making her sit on her lap. The governor Pryce stepped in front of Sabine finally entering his field of vision.

"Nice to see you again, Deborah Morgan. Or should I say, Sabine Wren." Says the governor holding a search post representing Sabine. "Thank goodness I did some research on you and Mr. Zolomon after his trap failed to send him to the infirmary. So you will answer a simple question and maybe you will have a more acceptable punishment." Said Governor Pryce.

"And what is she?" Said Sabine, wanting to know what the question is without wanting to answer it.

"Who is Zolomon?" Pryce asked.

"I do not know." Sabine answered.

"You do not have any interest in lying to me rebel. There was no Zolomon Harrison before a month very precisely." Said Governor Pryce surprising Sabine finally knowing the name Zolomon.

"What...?" Sabine said in surprise.

"You heard me all the information about him appeared at once." Said Governor Pryce.

The governor approached the trap control table before placing a hand activating the trap revealing Lightning trapping inside making the same movements as when he was trapped inside.

"What?" Said the governor as the stormtroopers began to target him.

Lightning continued to do the same movements as during the time he was trapped and looked where Zolomon was before finishing in the infirmary and began to speak.

"Mr Zolomon, we meet at last." Lightning said before waiting a few seconds before speaking again. "My goals are beyond your understanding." He said mysteriously.

"It was a record synchronize with his discussion with Zolomon. "Sabine deduces.

The stormtroopers and the governor were surprised that they could only deduce one thing from Sabine's deduction, which also included.

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash ..." Lightning says before the trap goes out and disappears with the energy field.

"I am the lightning that will fall on this dictatorship..." said a voice from behind everyone at the entrance to the room.

Everyone turns around with the stormtroopers aiming at the source of the voice turn out to be Zolomon himself standing… up.

"I'm Lightning ... Sabine, you're very intelligent." Zolomon said, walking slowly toward the trap with a surprised look on Sabine and Governor Pryce.

"Where are the stormtroopers supposed to escort you here?" Said Governor Pryce.

"Well, once they told me where you wanted to see me, I took care of them. The infirmary staff had to find their bodies lifeless earlier." Zolomon explained, continuing to walk.

"You want to work for the empire just to have the hardware to make your prototype in Tachyon?" Asked Governor Pryce thinking to hold him at his mercy.

"You are insightful Governor Pryce. But I think it's time for me to introduce myself and Miss Wren here in due form..." Zolomon answered, stopping and taking off his glasses before throwing them at the other end of the room. "My... my name is Eobard Clariss." He finished looking at his black and azure blue eyes Sabine.

"Well, Mr. Clariss, you've been smart enough to pretend that you're a disabled person, and that trap. But in revealing you to us, you betrayed yourself." Said Governor Pryce thinking he had won. "But before I arrest you how you have to hit yourself without anyone noticing?" She asked.

Eobard began to appear in duplicate with a thin trail of color matching that of this garment visible behind the two versions of him before the double disappeared.

"You have omni a little detail. Eobard said before running so fast that in addition to generating red flashes in a second killed the two stormtroopers and detach Sabine before she gets up. "I am very fast." He finished while standing in front of Governor Pryce, his eyeballs glowing incandescent red and his voice distorted like that of his alter ego.

Eobard raised his right hand, making it vibrate and barely crossing Governor Pryce's chest.

"You're lucky that I'm pressed for time right now." Eobard said before leaving with Sabine at lightning speed in his ship.

Sabine then felt the urge to vomit in realizing that she is in a ship taking off with the wheelchair next to her using Eobard to pretend to be a quadriplegic. She put her hand in front of her mouth to restrain herself from vomiting before Eobard gave her a bowl that she took and into which she vomited.

"Do not worry, it's normal, at first it's all the time." Eobard said before opening a hiding door in the ship's wall revealing a dummy wearing nothing in front of a small pillar with a circle-like slit through a lightning bolt.

He pulled out a black ring with red outlines with the same symbol as the red one. He put it to his middle finger before placing the ring in the slot and turning it to the left showing Lightning's suit on the mannequin. Sabine lifted her head from the basin, seeing the costume on the model looked attentively at the costume, wondering why he gave it that look, and if it was worn, it became blurry.

"If you're better, could you come back and coordinate them with your friend's ship so we can meet him please?" Eobard asked, opening a hidden compartment in his wheelchair and exiting the prototype at Tachyon.

"Why would I do it your ship could have a locator tag inside." Said Sabine, suspiciously.

"Because I removed it before joining you in the trap room. Before putting her in the ship next door, who left two minutes before us. So it's his that they're pursuing right now." Eobard said placing the accelerator on the chest of the suit making it emanate a faint red light.

"Why did you do all this? To introduce in the files of the empire to create you a character, make manufacture this machine and even recruit me? Why ?" Sabine asked as Eobard gave her a bottle of water, which she drank to remove the taste of her vomit.

"I spent time putting this little carousel in place for a reason, finding you and being one of yours. If I had just found you and said "Hi I'd like to join you" there would be marked on my forehead "It is not clear this guy" so I've developed this little carousel for both you met and showed my talents to your friends." Eobard replied.

"You took big risks." Sabine said, giving her the benefit of the doubt when she came back to coordinate them with the ship where she and her friends live.

"But the game was worth the candle. Because I saved your lovely loaves twice." Said Eobard, holding back a little laugh knowing she was not looking at Sabine whom she blushed at his remark. "You probably have other questions to ask me. So here I am all ears." He said placing his wheelchair in front of Sabine who sat down where she was before sitting down.

"Your costume, why are you blurry when you wear it?" Sabine asked.

"Ah. You start with the biggest questions. I'm going to have to talk to you about my powers too." Eobard said, resting his elbow on the armrest, resting his head on his hand. "I am what you might call a" speedster "a person capable of running at breathtaking speeds I could at first glance to go faster than the speed of sound. The worry is that it generates a lot of static electricity in parallel because of the friction of my arms and legs during my race..." Eobard began to explain before Sabine interrupted him with a deduction.

"That you released in the form of your red flashes." Sabine deduces.

"Exact." Eobard said, snapping his fingers with his right hand. "But the friction caused makes me also risk that my clothes catch fire so I have to wear this suit when I use it in the long run since I made with abrasion resistant material. It was not easy to do. And finally after having frowned on my powers, in fact it's me who decides to be vague by making my body vibrate." Says Eobard.

"Why?" Sabine asked.

"To scare my opponents and especially so that you and your friends do not recognize me just with the sound of my voice. I vibrated the integrity of my body and a little more my vocal chords to change my voice. The red eyes, however, all I know is that I can choose when it shines that's all." Eobard said.

"And the prototype at Tachyon. Why do you need it?" Sabine asked.

"Because I burn a crazy number of calories when I use my speed. I have to regain energy either by sleeping or by eating a lot. And I have two more complicated alternatives. The first chair that contains a battery that transmits me energy once I sit on it." Eobard replied before opening a small compartment reveal a very high voltage generator with red electric arcs. "And the tachyons whose energy constantly produced and absorbed by my costume that redistributed to me during my race." He explained.

"I see. And finally, why are you fighting against the empire?" Said Sabine asking her last question.

"For this way was going me disgusted. Palpatine abuses his power by enforcing his law by fear, not respecting the people he leads and invading planets that do not comply with his rules. He is not a leader. He is a dictator with a racism that I have only seen in one other person in the world deserving of death." Eobard said before a beep was heard "Ah, we've arrived. He says as he and Sabine get up to get out of the ship once he has landed.


	4. Chapter 04: Welcome

The ship landed a few feet away from the ghost, all its crew at the sight of the ship that did not have the appearance of an imperial ship, look at this ship landed with Sabine visible from the window. The door of the ship opens revealing Sabine and Eobard who made target by Zeb suspicious.

"Zeb, low your weapon he is not our enemy." Said Sabine.

"I still do not trust. You did not say that Zolomon had lost the use of his legs?" Zeb justified.

"I understand your distrust. But reassure yourself, I do not want you to hurt. We are fighting for the same cause. And then what would be my interest to do a whole machination to kill you where you capture knowing that I could have killed you during our quick meeting at the prison when you came across the inquisitor." Eobard said.

"What do you mean ? We did not see you that day." Kanan said.

"No, but Sabine and the Lasat, yes." Eobard said before reaching Zeb and removed his weapon before returning to his original location with the weapon leaving a red lightning train that made everyone jump except Sabine.

"So convinced?" Eobard asked before returning the weapon to Zeb.

"I think so." Hera said as Eobard sniffed.

"Is it me or does it smell cramer?" Eobard asked.

"Because your pants are catching fire." Sabine said looking at Eobard's pants as he caught fire at the ankles.

Eobard looked at his pants and made quick movements to extinguish the fire without going too fast either.

"Thank you for warning me. I told you that if I use my powers without my suit my clothes risk catching fire." Eobard said to Sabine with an embarrassed laugh.

"So you're the man who killed the stormtroopers." Kanan said.

"I prefer the name Lightning. And yes it's me." Eobard said.

"And this famous Zolomon?" Ezra asked suspiciously.

"Harrison Zolomon is just a character who came into the world to infiltrate the empire to make the prototype. But I have not introduced myself to you yet. My name is Eobard Clariss." Eobard introduced himself before approaching and extending his hand to Kanan who squeezed it tightly.

"Nice to meet you Eobard. I am Kanan Jarrus." Kanan introduced himself.

"I know who you are all here. Even your droid, Chopper." Eobard said surprising everyone as the droid pulled his arms to the side of his head and motioned them aggressively. "I have researched my side of you all. And I propose you to join your team, I am someone very gifted in mechanics and with the security systems where the encryption and the knowledge that I have on the empire as well as my capacities could be favorable to you". Eobard said staying calm despite the climate of doubt hanging over him.

"You helped Sabine and from what you did, we have good reason to believe you. But I warn you at the slightest sign of betrayal you will pay." Kanan threatened.

"It's not about me to whom you should have doubts. But I will not influence your judgment." Eobard said returning to his ship keeping the door open surprising the crew of the ghost letting them consult.

"He's... surprisingly calm for a psychopath." Zeb said looking at his weapon.

"I do not think he's a psychopath in my opinion. He only killed stormtroopers who would have bothered us or, depending on what you and Sabine said, to scare him who spoke to him about the prototype but why did he want to know his location if he is the creator of the prototype?" Reflected Ezra.

"So that we learn the existence of the prototype. He put everything in scene to meet us and join us without seeming too suspicious of us and make the prototype tachyon without problem." Sabine explained as she walks closer to the group.

"Say like that, it makes him really suspicious." Kanan said.

"But he would have already killed us if he wanted to kill us and then bring our bodies back to the empire will not serve him because he could have us for a long time..." Sabine said as the debate continued.

Eobard sat quietly on his wheelchair drinking a liquid like blue milk and reading a book about kyber crystals with interest.

"Like what the legend was not too much wrong." He said before hearing footsteps in his ship he turned his head in the direction of footsteps to see Hera.

"Oh Captain Syndulla, I suppose you wanted to see the inside of my ship." Eobard said.

"Call me Hera. And I wanted to see the prototype tachyon. I must admit that I am impressed that such a small device could allow a ship to go faster than any other hyperspace ship just by putting it on a hyperdrive." Hera looked at the prototype at Tachyon on the torso of the suit.

"Thank you, I am flattered. I had to study a lot of the capabilities of a hyperspace jump and then find a way to push it further. The empire fortunately does not have the area to worry about it. But I suppose that something else interests you?" Eobard said.

"Yes, your powers. How did you get them? Are you born with?" Asked Hera.

" No. I was not born with it. I can not even understand how I got them." Eobard said, getting up from his chair before looking at his suit. "I know their capacity, their constraints and their limits. And still it's only limited because for me it was only stories that my father read to me and that I read for pleasure when I learned to read." Eobard said.

"And how do you know things about us? The empire just knows our names and we are rebels, and they still do not know about Chopper's existence." Asked Hera.

"As they say in my home: a magician never reveals his secrets." Eobard said with a small smile on his face before removing the generator from Tachyon's suit.

He put his ring back in the slot and made it turn again making his costume disappear from the surprising model Hera.

"How are you doing that ?" Asked Hera.

"Simple micro-compression technology." Eobard said showing his ring to Hera before looking in more detail at the prototype. "Sabine really did an artist job on the prototype. Each piece is placed precisely. The zones of diffusion of the tachyons is even more powerful thanks to the way in which it slightly shifted the cables at the level of the connections." He said before placing it on his chest and that light red light does not circulate all over his body. "I even feel like my speed is growing as the Tachyon flow through my body." He said with satisfaction before removing it and giving it to Hera.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Hera asked.

"Considered this as a pledge of my good faith. Place it in the center of the ghost hyperdrive and a few minutes later it will be ready to jump. On the other hand, it will be necessary to be careful with the slight modifications of Sabine I can not predict the risks." Warned Eobard as Hera took the prototype carefully.

"But for you, you have infiltrated the empire to make it without problem." Hera said in surprise.

"Not quite. I infiltrated the empire to have easy access to the parts to make it. And before saving Sabine I did two things. The first put the tracking tag of my ship on another. And then..." He explained before opening the hidden compartment of his chair to remove it reveals imperial material hard to find. "... The hardest material to find to make another one. The rest of the equipment is in my crate next to the cockpit. All I need is a little time and patience." He finished.

Hera was surprised to see that behind what she imagined as a psychopath at the sight of the dead he left behind when she started hearing about him, hiding a friendly and friendly person. Kanan entered the ship then and saw the prototype in the hands of Hera.

"We discussed it and we agree that you join us." Kanan said.

"Thank you Kanan." Eobard said before picking up the crate in the cockpit.

"But we have two conditions." Kanan warns. "First: you'll be staying inside the ghost with us. And the second: You do not kill anyone anymore." He explained.

" That's all . Okay anyway by the parts to make a second prototype in Tachyon, my armchair and the mannequin, I have nothing to ship." Eobard said.

They leave inside the ghost and then arrive in the main room to make a summary of the situation.

"Then we will let you join us, you help us several times and you have provided us with something that will be very useful to us in the face of the empire. However with the exception of Sabine's room all the others are occupied by two people you will have to stay there." Kanan makes Sabine blush and Eobard lightly as Ezra looks at him with jealousy and mistrust.

"I see, and for the moment what are we doing?" Eobard asked.

"You could bring some of your stuff, seen that you will live here." Zeb said, while in a flash Eobard leaves and returns to the ship with his mannequin in a corner of the room.

"Well... there is nothing to do on your side I think." Zeb said.

The rest of the day passed as Eobard helped Hera install the Tachyon prototype he gave him and made a second one for his personal use. He managed quite easily to gain the confidence of the team except for Ezra who remained suspicious. Once night falls everyone sleeps except for Eobard, who comes out of the top bed of Sabine's quarters that are as colorful as his armor. He leaves in the main room with the prototype Tachyon on his chest, red flashes still circulating in his body. He then heard someone breathing and looking in the direction of the noises to see Ezra.

"What are you doing standing up at this hour?" Eobard asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ezra said.

"You probably wanted to make sure that I did not try anything like the ship. Listen, I'm not going to try anything against you. I have made a lot of effort to make his devices to give you one. And tell yourself that I have not even mastered one of the faculties of my coolest powers." Eobard said.

"Which ?" Ezra asked.

"Time travel." He replied, sitting down.

"You're kidding, I hope." Ezra said.

"No, I'm totally serious. In theory, if I run fast enough, the kinetic energy created by the friction of the fabrics hanging down my race could create a hole even in the space-time continuum. But between ourselves if it turns out to be true I would not do it." Eobard explained.

" Why ? You could prevent the empire from dominating the galaxy. You could make it a better place." Ezra said.

"Because the butterfly effects are to be taken into account." Eobard said.

"What is that ?" Ezra asked.

"The butterfly effects presented as such: "if you travel in the pass and kills a butterfly before returning to your time. You create a micro event that can create a horrible future." Imagine if I travel back in time and kill the emperor before he seizes power. I could allow something or someone of equal or worse to take control of the galaxy. I would not take that risk." Said Eobard, making his point to Ezra.

"That is true. Little was that things could be worse or get better." He said.

"Yeah. And then that's, maybe you'll manage to trust me. I just needed to use the tachyons to recharge my batteries." Eobard said before removing the prototype and set off again.

Ezra looked at the prototype wondering what it would do to a person without the powers of Eobard but decided rather than trying to go back to bed too.


	5. Chapter 05: Mess and fear

A week later, the Phantom (the small shuttle hanging on the back of the ghost) is pursued by a TIE chase and was shot by the latter while he did his best not to be touched. From inside the Phantom one can see that inside there is Hera at the command with on board, Ezra, Sabine and Eobard.

"Hera, we should not open fire and fight back?" Sabine said as Eobard looked from the window for a way to sow the TIE hunter.

"Keep calm all this is part of the action plan? Because if it does, it works very well." Hera said focused on driving.

"Is being sprayed in flight also part of it?" Ezra asked.

"I advise you to shoot quickly because at this rate we will finish in mechoui." Eobard said.

"Ezra you must know me since time. And you Eobard trust me." Hera continued to fly before the Phantom's weapon system fired at the TIE fighter, who hit him hard.

"No imperial pilot is tall in front of me. Hera ventured.

"So why do not you teach me how to become a great astro-pilot?" Ezra asked.

"You, piloted my ship are you sure you're near?" Hera asked amused.

"I do not think so." Eobard said pointing to the front of the ship showing three other TIE fighter advancing towards them.

"No, you're right, I'm not ready." Ezra said panicking.

"And here we are in a big trouble." Said Sabine.

"It's true that it's more chaotic than what our contact described to us." Hera said.

"And we can know who it is our contact." Said Sabine.

"Oh yes you can always." Hera said, turning around to try to outrun the TIE fighters.

"Not quite. Hera, open the airlock." Eobard said.

" Are you sick, or what ?" Hera asked.

"Just long enough for me to pass. Trust me." Eobard declared as Hero opened the sieve.

Eobard will then run out of the ship and jump on TIE fighter in flight taking advantage of his speed to have enough momentum. He broke the window of the ship and released the pilot to take his place and slowed down to fire on the other two hunters before accelerating the ship over the Phantom and slow it down before jumping on the roof of the Phantom. The Phantom sasse opened allowing Eobard to enter.

"Well done Eobard." Complimented Hera.

"I would not do this every day as I saw the risks I took for my life. And what exactly was there in this cargo?" Eobard asked.

"Fulcrum's information is confidential." Hera said before he came into the space where the ghost is to hang the phantom that had a fuel leak that nobody noticed and delivered the cargo.

Everyone came down from the Phantom and Sabine noticed that the hand that Eobard uses to break the window of the TIE hunter is bloody.

"Eobard your hand..." Sabine pointed out to the crew and to Eobard the wound.

"Oh do not worry I'm going to bend her and in a few minutes or even hours it'll be better." Eobard said before taking some of his bandage, followed by Sabine who wanted to make sure it was not as bad as she thought.

"Otherwise everyone is fine?" Kanan asked.

"It's okay, but the direction is HS and I damaged the Phantom's lower hull a bit." Hera said.

"You?" Kanan said surprised.

"And yes the thing was inevitable because your plan flipped as usual." Hera said, mocking Kanan.

"And here it is again. I feel we're going to say that all this is my fault." Kanan said as Chopper, Ezra and Zeb try to escape quietly from the room.

"And yes it's always your fault. Zeb, the Phantom must be operational to go to supply at Fulcrum. Repairs the power supply and starts a diagnosis. Chopper and Ezra will help you repair any technical damage." Hera said, stopping Zeb, chopper and Ezra in their escape attempt.

"Why Eobard does not help us too." Zeb asked.

"Because I'm wounded in the left hand, knowing that I'm left-handed it's crazy for me for repairs." Eobard shouted from where he was to be heard by everyone.

"And I'm going to speed very quickly so at work guys." Hera said as she and Kanan left the room.

A little later Sabine and Eobard enter the cockpit as Hera and Kanan talk about the mission.

"It is more and more difficult to anticipate the movement of the empire." Kanan says as the sasse opens allowing Sabine and Eobard to enter.

"Speaking of which, I wonder why we rely on the Fulcrum information that I have never personally seen." Said Sabine.

"It's Hera's role to get us out on missions that are generating problems for the empire and bringing us benefits. If she has confidence in her contact. Me too. No questions to ask." Kanan said authoritatively.

"This "No question to ask" That's what I was told at the Imperial Academy, and that argument did not suit me at all. This is one of the reasons why I joined you." Said Sabine.

"And we are glad to have you here." Kanan said.

"It's really frustrating to talk to you." Said Sabine.

"I know it has already been said to me." Kanan said coming out of the cockpit.

"All right, I'm not asking any more questions, but this time, I'm coming with you to meet this Fulcrum." Said Sabine.

"Very good. Anyway Eobard was coming too." Hera annoyed Sabine.

"What ?! why did not you tell me?" Sabine asked Eobard.

"Because I knew that it would get on your nerves. And then knowing you, I knew that you were going to come to a refueling." Eobard said.

"You know it's really frustrating sometimes to talk to both of you." Hera said.

"I'm learning from the two best. Especially the one to whom I saved her lovely loaves twice. And yes Sabine I'm tired of it." Eobard retorted hinting at Kanan and Sabine as he stepped out of the room so that Sabine would not hear more while Kanan was still in the hallway. "It's not going far." He said.

"Why this ?" Kanan asked.

"She still has in the bone that I refuse to tell her where in my costume to make some editing on the latter. She finds that black makes it too sinister." Eobard replied.

"I thought you were putting him on the mannequin that you brought with you." Kanan said going into the main room with Eobard putting the prototype to Tachyon on him.

"It's only for times when I really do not need it, or when I have to put the Tachyon directly on it. Otherwise it remains hide in my ring. And see that only I know how to get it out." Said Eobard, laughing at his cunning.

"I was wondering what's going on if you run with that on you?" Kanan asked.

"It will increase my speed and allow me to run as long as I want without problems of shortness of breath or fatigue." Eobard replied.

"I see. And your hand is ok?" Kanan asked Eobard's bandaged hand with a slight trace of blood.

"The most painful thing was when Sabine helped me to disinfect the plait and extract the muds of glass planted otherwise everything is fine." Eobard replied.

"To hear you speak and how you take care of each other will almost be a couple." Kanan said, laughing in his turn.

"Each his point of view." Eobard said, taking advantage of the Tachyon circulating in his body.

On the side of Ezra Zeb and Chopper, Ezra repaired the direction that was actually HS but that he practically repaired while Zeb began to lose patience with the time taken by the diagnosis. One faith he finished he asked to chopper to wait until Ezra came out of the duct to unclog the vent as Chopper once Ezra said it was fix it down without waiting for it to come out blowing up Zeb laughing. And Ezra, Chopper and Zeb stuck with the Phantom without noticing that the diagnosis also said there was a leak in the tank.

Later Eobard entered the Phantom while Sabine and Hera still spoke of Fulcrum.

"So what's the story this Fulcrum is another smugger like Face that's it? why is everything mystery?" Sabine asked as the Phantom took off.

"Oh, there is no mystery I can assure you. We are fighting the empire and all help is welcome." Hera answered.

"How do you do to answer the question without giving a clear answer?" Sabine asked.

"She is as good at it as you want to redo the color of my costume." Replies Eobard changing the subject to prevent the atmosphere be more tense.

"You're not going to want it. But for example replacing the black with yellow or red could do it." Said Sabine before sitting down in front of him.

"Too flashy for me and in addition I would lose in stealth during missions made during the night." Eobard said, amusing with Sabine's color choices for the examples.

"Not false. I propose something to you so I do not touch your costume but in exchange when it will be finished you will tell me how you received your powers." Sabine suggested.

"Okay, but I will only say what I want to say. His work?" Eobard said.

"His work. Sabine agreed as the communication between Fulcrum and the Phantom was opened.

"Phantom here Fulcrum. Answer." Fulcrum said in an electronic voice.

"Here Specter-2 Fulcrum." Hera answered.

"And if it was me who answered him?" Sabine asked.

"Do not you dare to do that." Hera said before returning to Fulcrum.

"I'm already at the point of appointment Specter-2 cargo unloaded and ready. Am I waiting?" Fulcrum asked.

"Oh yes, wait for us. Spectrum-2, Lightning and I would love to talk with you." Sabine said to Fulcrum.

"Do not interfere with that." Eobard said laughing at Sabine's immature reaction.

"Specter-2 what's the problem?" Fulcrum said.

"No problems Fulcrum is Specter-5 and Lightning who have decided their own leaders come to help me refuel." Hera answered Fulcrum.

"Received 5 out of 5. Fulcrum finish." Said Fulcrum cutting the transmission.

"It's the kind of flying that I do not like at all." Hera said.

"I am the mystery that I do not appreciate." Sabine retorted as the ship arrived at her destination.

The Phantom landed on a runway abandon, everyone out and walking inward of a hangar.

"Where is our mysterious man?" Sabine asked.

"I do not know maybe he did not appreciate your attitude." Eobard replied.

"Are not you going to do it too?" Replied Sabine.

"I promise nothing I love to piss off the world." Eobard replied, amusing.

"Well, lovers you have finished?" Hera said, making Sabine blush where Eobard did not care.

The three compares goes towards several red boxes and a green one. When Hera noticed the symbol of Fulcrum on the green decides to take it and activates the mechanism making it avoided some centimeter from the ground. Sabine and Eobard do the same for the reds, while at the same time something spied on them in the shadow of the shed.

"Excuse me for my attitude just now. At this point it's getting more and more dangerous so I wanted to make sure that you and Kanan trusted me." Sabine apologized.

"We trust you, Sabine, but we can not reveal everything to you." Hera said.

" The same for me. After all, I only reveal how my powers work and why I join you. I have many other things secret." Eobard retorted.

"And then in my case it's for the safety of the crew. If you get caught you will not be able to reveal what you do not know." Hera said.

"You know I will not speak. And in your case Eobard you gave me your notebook. Besides, why did you give it to me?" Sabine asked Eobard.

"Because this notebook contains the letters commonly used on my planet with their equivalent in basic. No one in this galaxy knows this language. This could give us an advantage over eg coded messages the empire will not be able to decode them because it would take at least someone who knows the letters to decipher." Eobard said.

"Can you teach me?" Sabine asked.

"Of course, but it will take time for the pronunciation of the letters. Afterwards for the sentences it's the same principle as with the Basic." Eobard replied as the crates finished being transported.

Eobard then decided to buy time by doing the same thing with all the crates using his surprising speed Sabine and Hera.

"You could warn us before." Hera said.

"I know, but I heard something weird, so we can take more time to inspect her from inside the hangar." Eobard replied.

"Agreements." Hera followed Sabine, who came in with Eobard into the shed, which was in a deplorable and dilapidated state with an open box full of claw marks.

"What did that must not be human seen traces." Hera said holding a flashlight while Sabine held her blaster ready to shoot and Eobard vibrated his right hand.

They continue to explore the scene before being attacked by a horde of black creatures with green eyes shining in the dark. They were so numerous that it forced Eobard Hera and Sabine out of the shed before seeing that the creatures did not come out of the shed.

"Sunlight must keep them at a distance." Eobard deduces.

"A chance we are not planning to linger here. Well, let's go. Hera said as everyone walks to the Phantom before Eobard notices anything alarming.

"Oh merde". Eobard said gaining the confusion of the two women.

"What did you say." Sabine asked, did not understand the word.

"It's a word that in one of the many languages of my planet means "shit" or "fuck". And I said that because: hello the fuel leak." Eobard said pointing the fuel puddle coming from the Phantom.

"Oh no." Sabine and Hera said worried.

In the Ghost Zeb prepared to eat a waffle when he heard the buit of something knocking metal. The sasse opened reveal Ezra on Chopper hitting him with a wrench.

"And now Hera is no longer here to save you." Ezra said as Chopper spun on himself until Ezra fell on the table and dropped the waffle on Zeb.

"I have enough." Zeb grabbed Ezra and chopped close to beat them up when he heard a call from Ezra.

"Specter-2 to Specter-4 responded. Specter Specter-2-4 answer me." Hera said from the communicator.

"I'm listening to you spectrum-2." Zeb said using his communicator.

"You have made a complete diagnosis of the Phantom, have not you?" Hera asked.

"Yes of course." Zeb replied.

"And did you look at the result?" Hera asked.

Zeb realized that neither he nor Ezra and Chopper were looking at the entire diagnosis. He and Ezra go at full speed the complete diagnosis to see the flight with Chopper who made noises that have not easily translated "we are badly barred ".

"This Specter-2 it seems that we have a small problem with the tanks." Zeb said embarrassed.

"Yeah. A "little problem". Zeb remind me to break your mouth, if we do. Said Eobard from Hera's communicator.

Zeb, Ezra and Chopper leave for Kanan's room, which has been meditating for some time now, blaming each other for blame and once they arrive Ezra is about to talk about Kanan when he cuts him off. raising your hand.

"Hera Eobard and Sabine run a great danger." Kanan said calmly.

"Yeah. You know that thanks to the force?" Ezra asked.

"No, because you make so much noise that I heard everything through the door." Kanan said.

Back to Sabine, Eobard and Hera.

"We arrive as soon as possible. Ghost finish." Kanan said from the communicator.

"No chance he'll come before the big asteroid hides the sunlight and his stuff can not attack us." Said Sabine.

"So thankfully there's ridonium here." Eobard said.

"That's right, I thought I'd recognized this symbol." Sabine said looking at the red cylindrical box. "Thanks to them if we have them well enough once it passes close enough we can explode and fight back long enough to have a chance that Kanan and the others come to lend us a hand." She explains.

"But we'll need a bait." Hera said.

"It will be us." Said Sabine and Eobard at the same time.

"You really should start going out together." Hera teased them.

"When you do it with Kanan." Eobard said, making her blush as he began to scatter the ridonium vats well enough.

Once they finish preparing them, Sabine gives Eobard one of her blasters and prepares for the moment when the asteroid will hide the sun.

"Why do not you use a blaster before?" Hera asked him.

"Because my speed was enough for me and I did not play with explosives." Eobard replied, preparing to fire.

Once the sun was masked by the asteroid, the creatures began to attack and Sabine and Eobard's plan worked during the first wave before the creatures became too numerous. Eobard decided to give his blaster to Sabine and tried something risky.

"What are you doing ?" Asked Sabine, continuing to fire at the vats.

"Something I have never tried before with my speed. If it's going to the Phantom right now. OK ?" Eobard said.

"Okay, but do it quickly." Hera said.

"Wait, do not you need your suit?" Sabine asked.

"He was under your nose for days." Eobard replied with his ring on his finger before pointing the Phantom with it.

The symbol on the ring shone with a red glow and his outgoing suit. He put it with his super speed and ran in a circle in front of the Phantom so fast that its trail of red light forms a circle.

"What is he doing ?" Hera asked as she and Sabine continued their initial plan.

"If I knew it myself." Sabine continued pulling.

Once he stopped, Eobard moved his last arm in motion, aiming at the Phantom, letting out a flash of red light striking directly at the Phantom's energy supply.

"Hurry up we only have 5 minutes!" Eobard shouted.

Sabine and Hera ran at full speed, pulling the tanks to delay the creatures. And once everyone in the Phantom, Eobard closed the door and took off into space to be safe from the creatures. Once the ship stopped working Eobard sighed with relief and exhaustion.

"What did you do ?" Sabine asked.

"I used my speed to create a lightning strike that touched the power systems giving it enough energy to take off in space. However, time that the Ghost does not find us we are stuck." Eobard said, removing his mask.

"Oh, the less secure we are. It was not your first try?" Hera asked.

"If, in each of my attempts I never managed to flash. We were lucky." Eobard replied.

"We are safe, it's the most important. So he was in your ring the costume. This is thanks to what micro-compression." Sabine asked.

"Exactly. And fortunately for you that you do not give me 100 credit every time I save you your lovely loaves." Eobard laughs at the remark as Sabine gives him a blow in the shoulder. "The worst thing is that I do not get tired of it." He finished as he saw the Ghost arrive.

The Ghost towed them and as Eobard stepped inside and passed Zeb, he hit him with his super speed with a punch in his jaw.

"I told you I'll smash you." Eobard said.

"I told you I'll break your face." Eobard said.

"To say that saw the mess in which you put us. You well deserved it." Sabine said before Eobard took off his suit, which he wore over his clothes and put it on the model in a flash and take the prototype to Tachyon and put it on his chest.

He went to his quarters and Sabine and removed his bandage showing his hand cured despite a visible scar where the piece of glass is planted but the most surprising is that his hands trembled.

"It is going to be okay ?" She asked him.

"Yes. Just a disturbed that's all." He replied as he pointed to his bed. "Sit down. I think the walk is still going so I'll tell you how I got my fill." Eobard said as Sabine entered the room and sat on her bed while Eobard remained standing.

"It was a year ago. My academy, if we can call it that, took me and my class for an educational trip to a research center specializing in multiverse theory. Basically a theory that there are several universes that coexist without really being bound. He would try to open a gateway to one of his multiverse using a particle accelerator edit to also send an electric shock. They sent inside the dark matter that he was subjected to electric power worthy of a flash. They started a test, they were about to succeed. Unfortunately an overload was spotted making the reactor unstable. Its to cause a general panic. While everyone was running in all directions I ended up in a security breach of the accelerator not far from where the gate opened. I heard a voice call me from the gate. I approached and I felt a violent electric shock at the same time that I got sucked into the portal." Eobard explained, marking a pose in his explanation.

His hands trembled more at the mention of the electric shock. And Sabine noticed it.

"You do not have to sue you know." She told him.

"No it's okay, do not worry." He reassured before continuing. "I lost consciousness because of the shock. At my alarm I was in the streets of Coruscant. With my power. I spent a year mastering my power, designing my suit, and surveying the library to broaden my knowledge of ships, energy sources, and everything I could. And most importantly, meet you all six." He finished.

"Why us?" Sabine asked.

"If I told you, you would not be ready." Eobard replied. "And if you wonder why my hands tremble her simple. In fact every time I tried to flash before. As and when failed tests I hypothesized that it is psychological." He explained.

"Why ?" Sabine asked.

"It's because I'm afraid of it. I have been afraid of it since I was struck by a lightning at the age of six. I survived. But I am traumatized since it happened. At every storm I am seized with a panic attack. At every thunder I lose all my means and curl up like a frightened child. I passed my fear just now because I knew that otherwise you and Hera would die if I did not do it." Eobard replied in a trembling voice.

Sabine approached him and saw that it was hard for him to talk about his fear and took him in his arms to reassure him and he returned the hug.


	6. Chapter 06: Echec et mat

Some day after the incident, Sabine and Eobard are in a bar not far from where the Ghost is. Eobard wore his mask so as not to be spotted if Imperial soldiers came inside while he and Sabine were drinking a little.

"The more I think about the shadows on your pass that you left me make me curious." She told him.

"And the more I think about it, the more I have good reason to keep them in the shadows." Eobard told him before drinking his alcoholic verse in one go before putting a hand on his forehead.

"What are you already under?" Sabine asked with humor.

"As one of my friends said: "When I'm drunk, you'll throw up your guts." Besides, I've been wondering something since I've got my power." Said Eobard, throwing a subject that interested Sabine even more.

"What?" She asked him.

"And if I was not the only one to have accidentally crossed the gate. After all we were all a class and using the group to research. And then seen the number of planet it would be possible that one did not land on the same. Where in any case the same place." Eobard said.

"You mean other speedster." Sabine suggested.

"Not necessarily. The dark matter that formed the Portal may have each give us different power. Nothing is to be discarded. On the other hand if the empire falls on them and managed to convince them to join them... we are in the shit." Eobard said.

"In view of your abilities I do not make you say it." Sabine said drinking her drink.

Black imperial stromtrooper enter the bar followed by far Kanan and Ezra who stood in front of the counter while the stormtroopers gene Rodien one to compare with the photo of another lighter Rodienop before leaving it quiet while Ezra was surprised when he saw the picture.

"Tseebo?" Ezra said in a low voice, recognizing the person in the picture.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"No nothing." Ezra replied.

One of the black stormtrooper goes on the bar counter.

"The imperial holonet chain must be broadcast 24 hours a day!" The black stormtrooper said, expressing his dissatisfaction.

"But nobody asks to look at it." Says the bar manager.

"Ignite it's the law." Said the black stormtrooper, forcing the manager to light the holonet on the imperial chain.

"It's also in the law to be so sweet." Eobard muttered to Sabine making her chuckle.

The holonet spoke of the day of the empire celebrating 15 years since its creation. Ezra stared with obvious contempt on the holonet before the imperial network was infiltrated by Gal Trayvis.

"Citizen, here the senator in exile Gall Trayvis. I come to tell you news that the empire does not want you to learn. I exhort you to boycott all his rejoicings to celebrate the day of the empire. In order to protest against all the constant injustices committed against the imperial regime." Says Gal Trayvis annoying the black Stormtrooper.

"Turn me off!" The black stormtrooper screamed as Sabine looked at Eobard who had disappeared from his stool a micro second before returning.

"What did you do ?" She whispered.

"You'll see when he starts to mark." Eobard replied with a slight smile.

"I can not, it's the law." Says the bar manager using the stormtrooper's words against him.

"We're leaving the place." The black stormtrooper said to the other two before he started walking and fell to the ground before realizing that it was shoelace was tying between them spanking his colleagues and the whole bar before he did them again and left with an edgy step.

"You're really a kid when you do it." Sabine said to Eobard.

"Thanks my beauty." Eobard said, smiling at Sabine's face, turning red in the way he called it. "And you know why TIE pilots patrol town Jiters?" He asked the manager of the bar who walked towards him before being joined by Hera and Zeb who was on a table followed by Ezra and Kanan.

"The imperials we land, they closed the spaceport, they place interstellar cruisers in orbit. And they trigger a global blockade." explained Jiters.

"And they are in pursuit of a Rodian." Kana said, looking at the Rodian who had been arrested by the empire.

"It's good that he is not in our pursuit for once." Said Sabine.

"With what we have for their parade tomorrow they will be in pursuit." Kanan said.

"Well you would do it without me." Ezra said before heading off to the bar exit.

"And where are you going like this?" Kanan asked.

"I need to be a little lonely. This day brings back a lot of memories." Ezra said, walking in the direction of the Ghost with the eyes of all the crew except Eobard who finished drinking a glass of thoughtful blue milk.

Later in the evening the parade of the day of the empire began all the crew prepared to spoil the famous day except for Eobard still wearing his mask that withdrew from the plan unless the situation requires it to follow a person with blue skin wearing a hoodie swit that seemed familiar to him.

"Lightning what are you doing?" Said Kanan from his communicator, whose volume he had set low enough not to be spotted by the person he was following.

"Continue the plan without me, I have to make sure of something." Whispered Eobard in his communicator.

"And how do we do?" Kanan asked.

"You do as usual when you plan does not go as planned. You improvise. If becomes too tense, you warn me and I will bring you and others safely." Eobard continued following the person.

Once the person arrived in a small passing crowd, Lothal's minister made his speech.

"Citizen of Lothal, I am Minister Market Tua. Governor Pryce expresses her regrets, but she was invited to coruscate with our good Emperor Palpatine himself. Lothal is just as important to the empire as any other planet in our galaxy. And I will show you how true I am telling you. Citizen, I present you the brand new ship freshly released from the shipyards of Lothal. The all-new Star Fighter TIE latest screams from the star system company." Says the minister introducing the new spaceship.

"Hera will be disgusted to have to knock him out." Eobard thought aloud as he approached the man of the man he was following.

"And who better place to test this small technological wonder than one of the best drivers stationed on Lothal: the famous Baron Valen Rudor." The minister pointed out, showing the pilot without a helmet right next to her.

"Yeah so famous that I hardly remember him." Eobard said with humor as he laughed at the man, while a big firework that he recognized without a problem like Sabine's work appeared in the sky.

"It's to sign the Mandalorian." The man Eobard was following surprised him so he knew who it was when Eobard saw Kanan from far away placing something on the Star Fighter TIE while everyone was distracted by the fireworks.

The man stepped on the road with his hands clearing electricity as he drew the attention of the soldiers and the minister himself.

"Where are you and what are you doing on the track?" The minister asked the man as he now drew everyone's attention.

The man then made a movement of the hand as if, he was throwing something while a blue flash came out and hit the Star Fighter TIE the spanking exploding creating a panic movement. The man pulled off his hood revealing a blue face that Eobard knew, with apparent vein.

"I am electricity and I came here to serve as an example to your superiors." The man said, throwing a second flash but this time on the minister pushing Eobard to run to stop him from taking it.

Eobard will run as fast as he can, still leaving his red lightning train behind him. He managed to save the minister and the imperial officer next to her, but not the pilot who caught lightning and died instantly.

"His going?" Eobard asked, his body vibrating and his voice distorted.

"Are you the murderer who killed the stormtrooper and stole the prototype a few weeks ago?" The officer asked.

"Call me Lightning duck. And you Madam Minister. Are you okay?" Eobard asked.

"Yes, but why have we saved?" Asked the minister.

"Because this stupid thing is going to happen soon and you. For the simple reason that unlike other imperials you are a good person." Eobard said before the man spoke.

"Well, look who's here. The lightning, Lightning. I wanted to know who hides behind mask." The man said.

"Apparently Pryce did not reveal who I was. Curious." Eobard said quietly before addressing the man loudly. "I know who you are, though. I would recognize your face even stuffed with silicone prosthesis, Mike." Eobard said in his distorted voice calling the man by the name he thought was his.

"So you know me. I'm posing that I'm not the only one to have crossed the gate when he derailed." The man said to identify as Mike while without one of them realizing it the inquisitor arrived from the ship exploding behind Eobard.

"Apparently not. You must not do that. This is not our province." Eobard said softly approaching Mike.

"If you also crossed this portal, you know that the empire is evil. If we unite together we can annihilate it." Mike offered his hand to Eobard

"Except that unlike you, I let things happen at their own pace and do not change anything important over time. And the fall of the empire is too important for me to let you do." Eobard said before running quickly towards the man and giving him such a strong uppercut that took off from the ground before grabbing him by the ankle and bringing him back to the ground by hitting his face so hard that the ground cracked .

"You remind me of someone I know. He too had such a simple vision of time. And that's what makes you both weak." Mike said, sending a powerful flash to Eobard sending him into the alley where Sabine and Zeb were hiding.

"Lightning. You're okay ?" Zeb asked, helping him stand up as Eobard stopped vibrating with a frowning look on his face almost unable to stand up. "What has he gotten too hard and what?" Zeb asked.

"And Zeb shoots the guy in front of the TIE to explode." Kanan ordered Ezra into the alley, to whom Zeb obeyed and fired at the pre-inquisitor's moped ship.

"What he did he ate something not fresh before the mission." Ezra asked jokingly about Eobard's condition

"Zeb is not in a position to walk on the doors and run with us." Said Sabine, suspecting why Eobard is in this state.

Zeb did what Sabine said and carried it to a point where they lasted this separate and Sabine and Kanan wears it in turn being driven by Ezra into a house to abandon and barricade the windows leaving nothing to be seen inside, which he owns the key.

"So this is where you lived?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"No, I grew up on the street." Entering the house followed by Kanan and Sabine posing Eobard on the couch.

"What exactly is he, Eobard? he took a flash and then he acted as if he had lost consciousness while standing." Kanan asked.

"Because he has lightning. He told me that as a child he took one but miraculously survived. Since that day he has been afraid of it." Sabine explained before shaking Eobard, saying that everything is fine and that there is nothing to worry about, succeeding in making him regain full possession of his means.

He took a deep breath as he removed his mask and looked around knowing where he was and looked at Kanan, who had a stern look.

"Let me guess. You're upset because I talk about Sabine only about my fear of lightning." Eobard said.

"No, I'm pissed off as you say so because you know this person and you do not talk to us about the" portal "that you brought here you and this battery that failed to nearly fail the plan." Kanan said sternly.

"All you have to know is that I have in my power by accidentally crossing an unstable portal, I ended up coruscant with my power and I wonder if I was not the only one. I have an answer to my question and I type I am the only one who can stop it. So, listen to me, Kanan. You have your secrets, I have mine. And if you think I'll stay there doing nothing while this guy puts me in danger the unfolding of things no!" Eobard said standing up and venting his frustration at letting his fear take over him.

"What "flow of things"?" Sabine asked.

"I told you. If I told you about it you would not be ready." Eobard replied, lowering his eyes as Ezra moved the sofa, revealing a hiding hole with a ladder leading to a basement hiding with the Rodian searching through the empire with a device around his head.

"Tseebo, it's me Ezra Bridger." Ezra said, catching the Rodian's attention.

The Rodian went up the ladder and spoke a foreign language before advancing to take the window in his face.

"It's the Rodian that the imperial seeks. You know him ?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"Yeah he's a friend of my parents. But it's weird what's that thing on his head?" Ezra said.

"A cybernetic implant. This allows someone's brain to store more things in their memory so they can remember everything they know as if he had learned it two seconds ago. It transforms them into a living computer with a conscience and a free will." Eobard explained looking at Tseebo.

"The empire is famous for implanting on its technicians little qualified, sacrificing their personality for their productivity." Said Sabine examining the implant while Eobard removing his suit in a flash reveal that he was wearing the same clothes as when he had infiltrated the empire.

"My productivity is 90% higher than the average imperial technician." Tseebo said.

"Tseebo went off to work for the imperial reunification office when the empire took away my parents." Ezra revealed.

"Your parents, but you never told us." Kanan said surprised.

"What could I say? It's been eight years since they disappeared. And I have lived alone since I was seven years old." Ezra said as Eobard went down the ladder with his suit and communicator while Tseebo spoke in another language something that happened 7 years ago.

"What is he saying?" Kanan asked.

"It tells the deployment of the imperial hunters on Lothal." Translated Sabine.

"So that's it. Tseebo has information on which the empire wants to get its hands on. Sabine, could you access it?" Kanan asked.

"Um yes. I should leave me a few minutes". Sabine replied, trying to access the information contained in the Tseebo implant.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Kanan asked his pupil.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ezra said, descending into the basement and saw Eobard making a change to his mask with his communicator. "What are you doing Eobard?" He asked him.

"I integrated the communicator one of the locations for the ears of my costume. It is necessary that the lights on the mask serve something other than agronomy and make pretty. And it does not bother you if I use the machines around to make something?" Eobard asked.

"No, go, but what are you going to do?" Ezra asked.

"An EMP grenade." Eobard finished with his mask and put on his suit in a flash but removed the mask.

"What's an EMP grenade?" Ezra asked.

"A grenade sending an electromagnetic wave cutting any source of surrounding electricity on a radius as wide as desired at the time of manufacture. And with the hardware here I have enough to make one that will cut power all over the city including the oscillator generator for an hour." Eobard explained.

"Why do you want to make that?" Ezra asked.

"Mike is a battery on his feet now. If he does not have any power, I'll kill him." Eobard replied.

"Why kill him?" Ezra asked.

"It is too dangerous for me to let live that which is what it could do to the innocent to attract the attention of the empire and try to destroy itself." Eobard hangs as he builds the pomegranate before going upstairs so that Sabine finds something in Tseebo's implant that begins to speak.

"Ezra Bridger, son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Coming to the world 15 years ago today." Said Tseebo shocking Sabine and Kanan.

"The day of the empire is Ezra's birthday." Sabine said sadly as Kanan lowered his head and Eobard stepped out of the hole and walked over to Sabine, handing him a record he had found inside.

"You could clean up when it's over to give it to Ezra. I think it could help for his morals." Eobard said as Sabine took the disc.

"Okay. I hope you are right." Sabine said before Eobard went back to the basement using his super speed and did not finish the bomb before going back up with Ezra and the Tseebo implant began to show plans.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Imperial plans classify defense secret. The new TIE fighter models... " Eobard began.

"The troop movement, tactical and strategic agendas..." Sabine continued.

"There are even plans to try to recreate my prototype in Tachyon. However, it will be hard for them to see that I distorted the equation that I gave them when I submitted the project." Eobard finishes.

"No wonder his short-circuiting his brain with so much logic makes sense." Ezra said.

The secrets he has in his head must put the empire in danger. It is necessary at all costs the exfiltré of Lothal. Kanan said.

"It would already take the exfiltré of the city. It is only because it is the day of the empire and suddenly they are overwhelmed that it is not found." Thought Sabine.

"We find a box that we can move without problems, we put all 4 in and I take you to the Ghost at full speed for you to exfiltriez from there. I have something urgent to do on my side." Eobard said as Sabine noticed the EMP grenade in one of her hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sabine asked.

"Find Mike. This is the name of the guy I fought. And once you leave to give, I'll use it. It will cut off any current source, and if I just saw it's going to kill him." Eobard explained.

"Oh, we said more dead." Kanan said sternly.

"We talk about TIEs that were exploded with their pilot in when we were chased during some intervention. Mike is as dangerous as the inquisitor except that he is not with the empire and wants to destroy it by all means. I will not let him kill innocents even if for that I must have his blood on his hands. And I especially have to stop running away from my fear. When I run I feel like I can flash but my fear prevents me. It's time for it to stop." Eobard said looking at Kanan with determination.

"Okay." Kanan resigned himself.

Eobard then ran to knock out all the stormtrooper on his way, returning with a crate mounted on casters wide enough for Kanan, Sabine, Ezra and Tseebo.

"Hold on tight. And especially be careful not to make a whiplash." Eobard said before going on a super speed to the ghost and once everyone arrived except Sabine vomited outside the box.

"I told you everyone vomited the first time." Eobard said to Sabine.

"I can ask you something before you leave." Sabine asked.

"Go ahead." Eobard replied.

"Come back all right." Sabine said with a slight smile.

"I promise you. Tell me when you left the planet." Eobard said, nodding to Sabine before putting on his mask and heading to the city where they were earlier.

Once he arrived at the place where he faced Mike for the first time while the imperials faced Mike who killed them one by one for fun.

"Mike!" Eobard shouted, wearing his mask catching everyone's attention, including a droid that was filming everything from a distance and relaying everything directly to all of Lothal's holonet devices, which looked at everything with interest, including the minister who was intrigue by Eobard.

"Why do I feel like I've seen it a long time ago? But where ?" She said behind her post.

On their side Eobard and Mike are looking at each other while the stormtrooper recoil knowing that it's two, there are almost impossible to stop.

"Lightning, so you came back. Why ?" Mike asked.

"To kill you." Eobard replied.

"You, killed me? it is rather me who will kill you." Mike said lightning to Eobard who dodged him by putting himself on the side.

Eobard will then run and hit Mike several times as he tries to retaliate, but Eobard dodges each of his shots before giving it back in a flash.

"You may be as fast as lightning. But I am electricity." Mike said before attacking as fast as Eobard.

A speed fight was then fought with none of the two who begs the advantage. At each punch, the other makes it stronger. Until the two are again motionless one meter apart.

"Take off your mask." Mike said.

"Why ?" Eobard said.

"For I want to see who is the lucky other who is here and who is as strong as me." Mike said.

"Eobard we left the planet." Sabine said in the communicator place in the flash of Eobard's mask.

"Ok thanks for the information." Eobard said his hand on his left flash to activate the communicator before taking it off. "You want to see my face Mike. So I'll show you." Eobard said before pulling off his mask, caring if Lothal sees it.

On the side of Minister Tua recognized Eobard and was shocked to see him turn out to be Lightning.

Back to Eobard and Mike. Mike does not return, the one he considers his best friend is the one who intends to kill him.

"It's really you, R..." Mike started before being interrupted.

"Do not call me that". Interrupted Eobard.

"Why ?" it's your name, nan. Mike asked.

"Not anymore. I gave up this life when I came to this world and gained my powers." Eobard replied.

"So, what's your name now?" Mike asked.

"Eobard Clariss." Eobard replied.

"It's funny, one day you told me that the day you have a child, you'll call him Eobard." Said Mike amusing by his friend's new name.

"You know why I can not let you do it." Eobard said.

"And you why I will not stop." Mike said.

Eobard put on his mask and began to vibrate, shining his eyes red and distorting his voice.

"Then I'm going to kill you my friend." Eobard said.

Eobard will run as fast as possible around Mike with a margin of four meters. Mike, suspecting what Eobard is preparing, threw lightning hoping to touch him or use his fear to stop him. As a voice echoed through Eobard's head as he took courage with both hands to ignore his fear.

"Listen to . Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground, your feet lifting up, pushing you forward, and the lightning Barry, feel the lightning. Feel its power. Its electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, in your body, like a shock. You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater. You're part of a speed-force. It's yours. Now do it." The voice said, motivating Eobard who took his grenade EMP.

Eobard rushed towards Mike, vibrating as much as he could with his hand-grenade and running through it, leaving the activated EMP grenade in Mike's body. The grenade exploded cutting off any electricity supply or any kind of energy throughout the city. Mike fell to the losing ground with all his agonizing forces. Eobard approached him, removed his mask and took his left hand in both hands to signal to him that he was not alone.

"You do not change... always one step ahead of your opponent..." Eobard said.

"Yeah. Do you remember the day when I explode the jaws of the two hooligans who annoy your little sister?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah... you called the cops discreetly... and you provoked them to attack you... and the cops arrive when you block the blows he gives you... You remember the nickname that the have you been given since that day?" Mike said weaker and weaker.

"Echec et mat." Eobard and Mike said at the same time as Mike breathed his last breath.

Eobard smiled at the nostalgia of moments spent with his friend passing him, before uttering a roar of rage against himself. He will then run to where the Ghost was before he takes off the planet. The body of his friend on the shoulder like a potato bag and a shovel in the other. He dug a hole and buried his friend before closing it.

"Rest in peace, my friend." Eobard said before giving his position to the Ghost and waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 07: The Black Answer

As Eobard buried his friend, after escaping the empire and taking Tseebo to safety with the rebellion. Sabine entered the Ghost's left-hand fire station where Ezra was staring at the stars sadly.

"Tough day, not true?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. It was strange." Ezra replied.

"I just have what you need." Said Sabine holding the record that Eobard asked her to clean up and give it to Ezra. "This is the holo record of your house. It was pretty degraded, and Eobard give it to me for cleaning, to give it to you thinking that it was cheering you up. I did it. And I found something that gives him reason." Sabine said, inserting the holo-disc in a Ghost projector that showed an image of Ezra when he was a child with his parents.

"Mom ? Dad." Ezra said surprised.

"Happy birthday, Ezra Bridger. Our share to all the crew." Sabine said before leaving the room and joining Hera and Kanan in the cockpit.

"So new compared to Eobard?" She asked.

"We are still trying to reach Eobard. It's been over thirty minutes that I try but nothing works. Do you think he was captured?" Hera asked suspiciously.

" I do not believe. The grenade EMP that he has made must also make his communicator non-functional." Sabine suggested.

"It's a plausible explanation. He must wait for us where the Ghost was before we took off." Kanan deducts.

"I see. So let's go." Hera said returning to Lothal.

Later on his side Eobard is sitting cross-legged in front of his friend's grave. He pondered at length on his acts. Why does not he just do nothing and watch? Why continue to act this way? But he can not find the answer. He let out a sigh before opening his eyes to look at the sky as the Ghost arrived.

"What do I have to do ?" He said to himself.

He stood up as the Ghost landed and the gangway opened and the crew descended from the Ghost to see the grave.

"Did you bury this Mike here?" Zeb asked.

"Yes. He may be using the wrong method ... but he had good intentions. I had to at least pay homage to him as well." Eobard replied, head down before entering the Ghost and entering his quarters with him and Sabine.

"They had to be close so he would get out like that after killing him." Kanan said.

"Yeah like brothers." Sabine said before joining him.

She went through the main hall to see the costume put on the manikin the prototype Tachyon place on the chest causing him to take a faint red glow. She went to her quarters to see Eobard sitting on his wheelchair, which had hitherto been in a corner of the room. He looked at what was thoughtful.

"You're okay ?" Sabine asked.

"5 years." He replied.

"What?" She asked, closing the airlock in their quarters.

"Since our 5 years Mike and I knew each other. We were real brothers. Whenever one was in trouble, most of the time he, the other came to get rid of him. His family was a second compared to mine." Eboard said staring at the corner of the room.

"What do you mean ?" Sabine asked approaching him.

"My family was full of bully. Spending their time working the physical while I worked the mind. For them I was a pariah without a future because they are:

"The force is the only virtue that governed this world."

Where they lifted weights, I read books at once to educate and to have fun. Even when I caught lightning when I was 6, in their eyes was not the worry that I saw in their eyes. But disappointment." He said before turning the chair to face Sabine.

"So they are very bad parent." she says.

"I know. And it's spoiling when I did studies on quantum physics and other scientific theory. My older brother had even burned my study books to force me to do weight training with him. And two days before the exit to the complex where the incident took place that brought me here they bitterly regret what they did to me." Eobard said getting up from the chair.

"What did you do to them?" Sabine asked.

"I used the knowledge I accumulated on human biology to damage their bodies enough that they could never use their limbs again without removing them. The frustration they must feel to no longer be able to continue their daily life as a big brute thinking of nothing but their own strength. For them it is the law of the strongest. And in full knowledge of the rules governing the human body in relation to them I am the strongest. But they only understood it too late." Eobard finished before looking into her eyes.

She could see in his eyes that he regretted what he did to both his family and his friend. But she also lives something else: uncertainty. Eobard then approached the table she used to sketch to see a drawing of him running in what appears to be a tunnel both blue and white with what appeared to be snow flakes where white dust.

"When did you do that?" Eobard asked.

"Last night hang on while you slept. I could not get to sleep so I wanted to draw you running on something unique." Said Sabine, taking the sketch of her hands.

"In any case, it's very bad." Eobard said, getting a frown from Sabine. "It's true, I'm more beautiful than that." He said smiling, making Sabine laugh.

"You can really be stupid when you put yourself in it." Sabine said as Eobard took the notebook he gave her.

"Tomorrow we get up early, okay." Eobard said.

"Oh yes and why?" Sabine asked as Eobard climbed onto his bed to sleep.

"For tomorrow I will begin to teach you the most spoken language on my planet. And also the understanding of the alphabet of this language." Eobard answered before falling asleep.

A few weeks later Ezra continued her Jedi training while Sabine followed her language learning with Eobard. She quickly assimilated in the first week the structuring of the sentences and my conjugation. Then the more the weeks passed the better she metished the language until no more need of lesson.

"You learn quickly." Eobard remarked.

"I had a good teacher. Why did you decide to teach me the language now?" Sabine asked.

"I'm going to have to be absent for a short time." Eobard replied.

"Why ?" Sabine asked.

"I need an answer and only one place can give them to me." Eobard replied.

"Will it be fast as usual?" Sabine asked.

"No. I will not use my powers. But I promise you that the second time I finish I'll come back." Eobard said taking his ring before leaving his quarters to go to the manikin where his costume was still absorbing the Tachyon.

He removed the prototype before getting his suit in his ring and heading to the exit of the Ghost.

"Where are you going ?" Kana asked as he and Ezra headed for the entrance to the Phantom.

"I need to do something. Alone." Eobard replied, turning to face Kanan.

"And what is it ?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

"Find answers to my questions. I'll take the ship I joined you with. Do not worry, you'll be the first to know when I come back." Eobard said before leaving for his ship.

He took off and programmed the autopilot to go to the planet Dagobah. He remained at the cockpit waiting to reach his destination. He finished a few minutes later and looked at his left hand as red lightning escaped his fingers as the ship landed on land. The planet looked like a misty forest with swamps at a loss. He left the ship and walked towards a cave. He approached the entrance and he heard someone speak.

"Do here, young man, what are you doing?" Said a voice on the side.

Eobard turned to see a little green, old, puny, green, pointed-eared being he recognized.

"I come to find answers about myself." Eobard replied.

"Oh ! Lost, you are. Or guilty, do you feel?" Asked the little being.

"Both. But I'm also trying to find out which way to go." Eobard said entering the cave.

The little being looked at the entrance Eobard had crossed with apprehension.

"Not from here, he is. Like the other." He said before leaving for his house.

Eobard walked in the cave, alone and with only one weapon his speed and only source of light a flashlight. He found nothing more than a multiple path before hearing a sound he knew only too well from behind him. The noise he made while he vibrated. He turned to see someone wearing a suit similar to his but yellow instead of black from the torso to the mask except for the emblem that kept the black. This person vibrated and had eyes billowing with a red glow.

"Thawne." Eobard said.

"Exactly." Said the man identify as Thawne. "Do you know what I am?" He asked

"I am laying an illusion of the cave based on my fears." Eobard replied.

"It's possible. If so, then I must represent rather than your fears what you have been keeping in your mind for some time". Thawne says

"And what do you think I keep in myself?" Eobard asked.

"Your desire to kill everything that gets in your way. All that stands in your way as I killed most of the people who opposed mine." Thawne said. "We agree on that, do not they... Raymon?" Thawne asked.

"Do not call me that." Eobard said.

"Yet it is the name that was attributed to you at birth. You denied what you were before arriving here. Apart from your knowledge, the history of this world. And your friendship for this Mike of which you feel guilty of death. Well Named." Thawne said.

"So you know why I'm doing this." Eobard said, walking in front of Thawne who stopped vibrating as he removed his mask.

"I especially know that your passing will catch up with you one day. You choose new name wisely. First name and last name of Rival. But I would like to ask you a question." Thawne said.

"Put it there." Eobard said.

"If I am the manifestation of your guilt and your desire to overcome what gets in your way and this cave shows your fears. Why did your suit that you left with your friends possessed the color coding of the expensive death performances?" Thawne asked, as the sound of a person coming in using super speed was heard from behind Eobard as a red light came on for a small second.

Eobard froze for a moment before turning around and seeing what in all the speedster represented death. The Black Flash. He wears the same costume with some difference, with a part of his jaw hiding but obviously the face of a corpse in putrefaction.

"Hunter Zolomon." Eobard said as the Black Flash roared in his direction.

"Face it, if you pass this test I'll offer you something that could give you answers." Said Thawne staying away.

Eobard got into battle with Black Flash and prepared to face him. The Black Flash rushed at Eobard who decided not to use his speed and the fight seemed slow for Eobard. The Black Flash was fast but he can not go as fast as Eobard who decided then to take a risk. Eobard remained motionless in the position of a Christic cross to take a Black Flash attack. The Black Flash then vibrated his right hand and made it cross the chest of Eobard who was then taken vision.

He and a speedster wearing shiny armor on some spot of an orange light. Red and orange flashes emanating from the two who engage in a titanic fight in a place similar to the one on which Eobard appeared on Sabine's sketch. And the speedsters he faced holding Sabine by the throat.

The Black Flash removed his hand from Eobard who fell to his knees as the Black Flash disappeared from the place.

"Congratulations, you took the test." Thawne said approaching Eobard.

"What was I seeing?" Eobard asked, breathing heavily.

"An omen of what is waiting for you." Thawne said helping Eobard get up. "You understand what you should do, I hope..." he asked Eobard.

"Yes. Stop running away and deny what I was. Do not shrink from anything when it's necessary..." Eobard said.

"And especially..." Eobard said.

"Protect her." Eobard said, fluttering electricity in his eyes.

"You have understood everything. I have nothing to do here and to teach you." Thawne said disappearing.

Eobard looked into Eobard's hand, where he felt something. He opened it revealing a black crystal shining with a fine white light.

"A black Kyber crystal. I will have to make myself a weapon that all kids would like to have." Eobard said with a grin coming out of the cave without running before returning to his ship and leaving the planet with the little being watching his ship take off.

"Different from each other, it is. Best, his intentions are." He said before turning around and leaving for his house.


	8. Chapter 8:Confession, Devastating Threat

A month later, the crew of the Ghost is in a small survival camp with a green ship just at the edge. They were going to the ship to meet a Green Devonian with a broken horn as he counted the weapons he possessed. He turned to see the crew and greeted them.

"Ah, my friends, what can I do for you?" Said the Devonian.

"We're here for Vizago business. We have weapons stolen from the empire for you." Kanan said as he and Zeb brought him crates with an imperial symbol.

"I see let me see the merchandise and I will see for how much I can redeem you." Vizago said opening the crates to look at the contents.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ezra asked Hera.

Ezra now had a weapon at his belt with a lightsaber with a kind of protection on the front of the handle.

"I know that Vizago is not necessarily reliable but if you want money it's the only way." Hera replied as the Devonian set as Vizago finished watching the weapons.

"They had a little breakage during transport. I can sell them for five hundred credit." Vizago said.

"Are you kidding, I hope?" Says Kanan outrage by the price Vizago offers.

"No. Some of them have suffered damage that I could not repair without taking parts intact in the others that you propose. And business is business. I'm sorry but it's like that. But..." Vizago said with a cunning smile.

"But what ?" Zeb said, suspecting that there was a trick.

"This Lightning who rescued the minister and killed this Mike during the day of the empire. Rumors say he was with you on a lot of missions. I want information about him and I would increase the price of redemption of weapons of course." Vizago said, keeping his smile.

"Sorry Vizago but he's gone for a while without giving us any news. And then we know very little about him." Sabine said as Vizago looks at her.

"So you had to know that during the day of the empire when he faced this Mike he revealed who he was live on Imperial television during his fight." Vizago said surprising the crew.

"No... we did not know, we were busy when it happened." Kanan said.

"Unfortunately his name was not revealed, no one could hear them speak and I only heard from customers that I saw that I was busy when it happened. Just give me his name and I'll pay you double." Vizago said as a new ship that the recognized crew landed nearby before its gangway was opened reveals Eobard who got off the ship.

"I have merchandise for you, Vizago." Eobard said drawing his attention.

Eobard wears the same clothes as when he left with the exception of a trench coat concealing a lightsaber grip resembling that of Anakin Skywalker but with the negative colors attached to the belt.

"I let you think about it while I'm taking care of this client." Vizago said leaving the Ghost crew surprised and thoughtful.

"Why is he doing business with Vizago?" Ezra asked.

" I dunno. Why did not he warn me? He had promised it." Sabine said before looking to see if she had a communicator to see that she was not wearing it. "To her explains everything." Said Sabine.

"So what did you propose to me?" Vizago asked Eobard.

"I'm selling you my ship." Eobard said surprising Vizago.

"But this ship is one of the last small-scale weapon carrier mobiles in the empire. How did you get it?" Vizago asked.

"Let's say that between giving it to me or dying the stormtrooper had no choice." Eobard said. "So why do you take it from me?" He asked.

"In view of the utility he has for someone in my community I sell you a hundred thousand credit." Vizago said.

"It's the price of a food transport vessel. Two hundred thousand and it is yours with the bonus battery that I created that does not require any fuel reserve." Eobard said stoking Vizago's desire to have this ship.

"Sold, but first show me to see if it's a good commodity." Vizago suggested.

"Agreement." Eobard said leaving the inside of the vessel to Vizago.

"Why is he selling his ship to Vizago?" Zeb asked.

"Maybe because he's finished using it and he's coming back with us." Ezra suggested.

"It's possible. He will be asked when it will be done." Kanan said.

Eobard out of the ship with Vizago who displays a satisfied smile. Vizago gave the two hundred thousand credit to Eobard, who immediately went to see the crew of the Ghost, to whom he gave the money.

"I always told my friends that I will make a very good salesperson." Said Eobard giving the credits to Hera. "So who did I miss?" He asked to amuse himself.

"You really are the king of fools." Sabine said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Maybe, but if you leave me in the fuel tank of Ghost no longer need fuel." Eobard said holding a kind of red drums with small pipes shining with an orange light.

"What is it ?" Kanan asked.

"A battery like the one in my wheelchair. It served as a source of energy for my ship and I pulled it under the nose of Vizago without them realizing it. So we should leave before that happens." Eobard said starting to walk towards the Ghost followed by the other crew members.

Once the Ghost to take off Eobard removed his Trench Coat and Ezra noticed the lightsaber.

"That's why you left? Want to take a Jedi training?" Ezra asked.

"Nah, I'm looking for answers. That I found a Kyber crystal on the road and I built it afterwards. It was like a bonus." Eobard said before lighting it reveal a black blade with white outlines.

"Black. I did not think it existed." Kanan said.

"I suspect it." Eobard said before looking at Sabine. "Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que le sabre noir." [I thought there was only the Darksabre.] he said to Sabine using the language he taught her.

"Comment le connais-tu?" [How do you know him?] Sabine asked, surprised.

"Je suis passionné par la culture et la légende des Mandaloriens." [I am passionate about Mandalorians's culture and legend.] Eobard replied as he and Sabine went to their quarters to discuss.

"Do anyone know what they said?" Ezra asked as everyone was confused trying to figure out in what language they spoke.

On their side Eobard is with Sabine in their neighborhood and Eobard lives on one of the walls a drawing of Eobard in his Lightning outfit holding Sabine as a bride in the same setting as on the sketch. Sabine blushed when she saw that Eobard noticed the sketch and tried to hide it immediately.

"Too late, once noticed we can not miss it." Eobard said smiling.

"Do not tell the other people please. It is not finished and I wanted to show it to you on your return." Said Sabine.

"Do not worry it will be our little secret." Eobard said with a sensual tone to tease Sabine about the "little secret" making her blush and bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny Eobard." Said Sabine.

"Your reaction is." He retorted.

"Did you get the answers you seek?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, and what did you do during my absence?" Eobard asked sitting on his wheelchair.

"Nothing special, we just helped a smuggler settle a case for us to return equipment that was stolen and stolen weapons to resell in Vizago before you arrived." Sabine answered as Eobard looked at her with an amused smile.

"I see. You know during my journey I ended up thinking about something." Eobard said.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Ours. You're the only reason I do not do the same thing as Mike. Because I do not want to disturb your future." Eobard replied.

"You will not try to flirt with me?" Sabine asked a smile to amuse herself.

"It's just a question of seeing you." Eobard replied

"Ok. And what do you mean by "do not disturb my future" ?" Sabine asked.

"Because I know a part of it, and if I had the choice I would have already killed Palpatine. But my philosophy is that time is not something that is played with. And I do not want to change yours because I could change what you are." Eobard said.

"You're sacrificing a better future to the galaxy for me. You realize how selfish it is!" Shouted Sabine scandalously.

"Because you think it does not make me angry. I do that because I care about you. More than anyone!" Eobard shouted from the chair.

"You realize what you're saying. You will be able to save the galaxy of the empire! And then you keep us something secret, what is this thing that do not even want to tell me ?!" Sabine screamed as tension mounted between the two.

"BUT SOMETHING OF THE WORST WILL EMERGEN FROM HIM !" Eobard shouted. "A new group following imperial doctrine named the first order will be born from their center. And 30 years after the fall of the empire it will destroy the new republic! leaving the galaxy to make an army of son of a bitch without the slightest remorse in their act! And I do not know how to avoid that! And I do not..." Eobard interrupted his trembling voice and tears coming from his eyes. "And I do not know if you'll be part of the victim or not... so I leave my desire to put the empire in order to protect you ... you the only person I've fallen in love with..." Eobard said before leaving using his super speed to leave the Ghost taking off his suit with him leaving Sabine speechless because of his statement.

Elsewhere in an imperial research station on a planet far from Lothal, a researcher alone in the room watches the video of the surveillance cameras of Eobard's trap when he was working for the empire and the fight between him and Mike with interest. A stormtrooper entered the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Said the stormtrooper.

"Yes, according to your medical file you are the best of your section, only eating and drinking the necessary and the most physical." Said the researcher.

"Yes sir. I'm even close to being promoted lieutenant for all the rebels I've apprehended." said the stormtrooper.

"I see..." said the researcher before he stopped the stormtrooper by the throat and pressed him against the wall. "I will make good use of your energy then." The researcher finished before the stormtrooper screamed in pain and his body became stiffer before his helmet fell and the inside of his suit was just dust.

The researcher returned to his terminal and started a holographic conversation with Governor Pryce.

"What do you want West?" Asked the governor.

"I'd like the notes and the shots obtained from Harrison Zolomon or Lightning or Eobard Clariss or call it what you want. I will try to do it again with some adjustment to make it a weapon of mass destruction." Says the researcher named West.

"I see. I will send them to you but you will be monitored to make sure you are not a traitor like Eobard Clariss." The governor put an end to the transmission.

On Lothal as it began to get dark, on the side of Minister Tua she entered her quarters after a long day of work before she jumped to see that in the main hall she saw Eobard in his suit without his mask.

"Do not be afraid I did not come here to hurt you." Eobard said reassuringly.

"What are you doing here ?" Asked the minister.

"I needed someone I trust to talk to." Eobard replied.

The minister motioned her to sit on one of the armchairs, which they both did before Eobard ran his hand through his hair.

"So how should I call you, Harrison Zolomon, Lightning, or Eobard Clariss." Asked the minister.

"Call me what you want, I would have looked for him. You must think that I abuse your trust." Eobard said.

"No, I'm especially shocked because I thought you could tell me everything. That we were friends." Says the minister.

"We are friends. It's just the empire that I betray. And again I have never been on his side we can say that I used him to meet someone and get the parts I needed. But I can promise you that when discussed for example: the day I arrived on Lothal it was not lies. But here I really need help Maketh." Eobard said to the tears.

The minister felt sorry for Eobard who seemed to despair.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked the minister.

"There is a woman. A Mandalorienne of which I am stiff crazy. She's mad at me for I keep secret things even to her. So that we are close enough for her to be my confidante. But she resents me because I refuse to do anything and give her one of my biggest secrets since I arrived here. What do I have to do ?" Eobard asked.

"I think you have to tell him everything. Even if it makes her a shock at least she will be and will surely understand why you hid her." Replied the minister.

"I see. Thank you Maketh, you are really a good friend. I'll do it for you whenever you want." Eobard said before offering the minister a short hug before setting out in a flash of the minister's home.

Once Eobard arrived in the Ghost he could even in the main hall that the atmosphere was tense in view of the looks that the crew with the exception of Sabine who was not with them.

"Where is Sabine?" Eobard asked.

"Always in your neighborhoods since you left. She does not stop crying and we do not know why. I hope you have a good explanation." Kanan said standing up and facing him.

"I find you very unwise to speak to someone who can bring you unarmed into an imperial complex in a second Kanan. I have a good explanation but I will not give it to you. Now excuse me but I have someone to console." Eobard shook through Kanan, which surprised everyone.

Eobard arrived at the door of his quarters and Sabine before vibrating through the door to enter quietly. There he saw Sabine crying with her sketch hugging her chest. He then decided to sing a song from his world hoping that it would help him before going straight to the heart of the subject that made them disputed.

"Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But I want you in it

Every hour

Every minute" began to sing Eobard.

Sabine jumped at the beginning of the song not having heard the door open before seeing Eobard who continued to sing.

"This world can race by far too fast

Hard to see while it's all flying past

But it's clear now

When you're standing here now

I am meant to be

Wherever you are next to me"

Sabine smiles at Eobard who continues to sing despite the fact that her crying has stopped. As if, he meant a specific thing in the song.

"All I wanna do

Is come runnin' home to you

Come runnin' home to you

And all my life I promise to

Keep runnin' home to you

Keep runnin' home to you

And I could see it right from the start

Right from the start

That you would be, be my light in the dark

Light in the dark

Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you"

Eobard paused in the song, placing her left hand on Sabine's face and taking Sabine's right hand in hers, weaving her fingers and hers as tears of joy ran down Sabine's face.

"All I wanna do

Is come runnin' home to you

Come runnin' home to you

And all my life I promise to

Keep runnin' home to you

Keep runnin' home, home to you

Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But I want you in it

Every hour, every minute" Eobard finished as his face and Sabine's face approached before their lips met in a passionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds before they separated.

"I think you did not need her to make you forgive." Sabine said.

"No, but I wanted to. And you deserve to know what I'm hiding from you. But in return you do not tell anyone." Eobard said.

"Okay." Agreed Sabine.

On West's side he managed to redo Eobard's prototype, but the Tachyon seemed to dance around the prototype unsteadily, forming red electric arcs. A stormtrooper watched the creation of West with interest having been present at the time of using the Eobard trap.

"You have redone the device exactly. Did not you say that you would make a weapon?" Said the stormtrooper.

"Yes, but like Eobard I deceive you. My body has a constant need to eat energy." Said West before quickly grabbing the stormtrooper by the throat. "Before I took the one created by the body of living beings but now I would have an unlimited source related to what gives Lightning his powers." West said as the stormtrooper's body parted in dust leaving his armor.

West put the prototype on his chest. He felt the energy flowing through his body before the prototype overloaded and an explosion made sense. It was so powerful that the whole research center was destroyed and reduced to decomposition.

Back to Sabine and Eobard, Sabine was calm about what Eobard explained to her.

"Well. It's pretty odd, but it could explain what you meant by preserving the smooth running of things." Sabine said in surprise.

"Yeah. And I'm asking that you're not against the idea of being a couple, seeing how you made me kiss." Eobard said, changing the subject.

"You really need to ask." Sabine said before kissing her.

"We are sure of nothing." Eobard said quietly.

Returning to the ruined Stormtrooper Research Center patrols the area in search of a survivor before one of them spots a black clawed hand with red veins visible under the debris. He started the lifter before the hand grabbed him, absorbing all his energy, causing him to fall to dust as he screamed in terror and pain. All the Stormtrooper were attracted by the cry of their comrade now reduced to dust. And from the pile of rubble from which the hand was coming emerged what appears to be a demonic version of Eobard in his Lightning suit.


	9. Chapitre 09 : Remnant…

Several days later, Ezra is training with a helmet blocking his vision and has fired sabine and Zeb baster fire with a lightsaber, while Kanan observes Ezra's learning while giving him instructions. In the main room of the Ghost, as Hera looked at the holographic table that shows Minister Tua reassure the public that Lightning will not hurt them in view of how he protected them during the day of the empire. Eobard looks at her suit wearing the prototype in Tachyon thoughtfully.

" _Will I be able to succeed?_ " Anxiously thought Eobard before Ezra came running.

" You're lucky. You are in time, it has not started yet." Hera said to Ezra who sits next to her.

"He's set like a clock, it's up to this how the empire failed to block its transmissions or locate it." Eobard said.

"What are you with him? You are wary of each of his transmissions." Ezra asked.

."I just think that fishy" Eobard replied as he went to his quarters, leaving the group watching the show before hearing the minister say a sentence that touched him.

"Anyway Harrison Zolomon when he was part of the empire was a good friend, and an exemplary technical service manager." Said the minister before Gall Trayvis hacks the transmission and Eobard resumes his way quickly leaving a lightning red flash in its path that does not escape Sabine.

"Here, Senator in exile Gall Trayvis. I come back to you to say that the empire means by the term "insurgent" anyone who dares to stand against his tyranny. Like those very brave people on Lothal." Gall says Trayvis.

"He's talking to us." Ezra said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know, listen." Hera said.

"And it is to these rebels that I address this message: the sun may have fallen on the old Republic, but a new freedom can be won if we are brave enough to fight for it, today. See you soon my friends." Gall said Trayvis before breaking the transmission.

"He comes here to meet us." Hera said.

"Uh, how do you know?" Zeb asked.

"My contact, Fulcrum, says that the senator hides coded messages in his transmissions. When Trayvis mentions a planet, it's always the next one he visits." Hera explained.

"And the Empire still has not understood it." Kanan said

"Trayvis is too smart. You know, he hates the Empire's own signal, as my parents did." Ezra said.

"And the clues he puts in his messages to meet him are obvious to locals, but go straight over the head of the Empire. Listening." Hera said, before passing the message she recorded to replay the message that is intended for the team.

"The sun may have fallen on the old Republic, but a new freedom can be won." Says the recording of Gall Trayvis before being stopped by Hera.

"He said "the old Republic" and "a new freedom"." Hera said, making Ezra think a few seconds before realizing something.

"Well, everyone on Lothal knows the mural entitled The New Freedom. It is painted on the wall inside the Senate of the former Republic!" Says displayed a hologram of the Senate of the former Republic before talking about the building.

"Hmm. It has been abandoned since the Empire built the imperial complex. Good place for a discreet meeting." Said Sabine.

"Yes, but when will this meeting take place?" Zeb asked.

"Uh, he said "sunset" and "today" in his message. It's pretty obvious." Ezra said.

"Yes, too obvious. We should have insurance, in case the Empire is smarter than we think." Kanan said.

Sabine left in her quarters to see Eobard holding a sheet of paper writing equations.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sabine curiously.

"I think about a theory that has been in my head for months." Eobard replied.

"What theory?" Sabine asked.

"How far I could go. It's true, I can go crazy speeds, but, and if I ended up going so fast that the kinetic energy that I create because of the friction would consume me." Eobard said.

"You mean you could run so fast that you could catch fire or disintegrate." Sabine simplified.

"Yeah. It should therefore in case of ambush that I find a way to go faster without risking my life." Eobard said, before sitting on his wheelchair.

"Why do I feel that it is in connection with Senator Gall Trayvis that you think about it?" Sabine asked rhetorically.

"Because you've known me since time." Eobard replied with a smile on his face.

"I would like to know. Why are you suspicious of him? I mean, it shows that people are fighting against the empire." Said Sabine before Eobard leaves and comes back in a second with a glass of blue milk.

"It's simple: the last time home that someone publicly fought against a government he considered unfair is to install a new, much worse. He started with the force, but was a mess, then he used politics... Eobard said, before being interrupted by Sabine.

"Like the emperor?" Sabine asked.

"Nah... Worse, he's committed the worst horrors... He's gone into the story book as the biggest murderer and bully in history. And all that happened because people living after a while condemned him to repeat the same mistakes and worse." Eobard recounted surprising Sabine with the horrors she had committed.

"It does not really answer the question." Said Sabine slowly, still dealing with what Eobard was saying.

"And yet, that answers it. Some people use the people's desires to gain power and then enslave them. I do not trust Trayvis because he could be of the same caliber as this man I told you about." Eobard said.

"This is a good reason." Said Sabine before she remembered why she came to his quarters. "And Trayvis had concealed a message in his transmission. We will meet him tonight." She said before Eobard got up from the chair and in a second was a millimeter away from her and gave him a kiss.

"Okay. But I maintain it's an idiot." Eobard said, making Sabine laugh.

A few hours later Eobard patrolled the city in civilian clothes wearing a veil over his face without using his super speed. He ends up in a street corner after following Ezra who is being chased by Stormtrooper before they get killed by the man who has emerged from the rubble of the research center. He grabbed Ezra by the throat to press him against a wall.

"Where is Lightning?" The man said to Ezra.

Eobard lost no time and attacked the man to let go Ezra and went with him in the basement of his childhood home.

"How are you?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah and you?" Ezra replied between coughs while the crew that had been there long before them helped them. Kanan helped Ezra breathed properly. And Sabine noticed that Eobard seemed more tired than usual and helped him to sit down.

"Can be OK. I feel weaker, but it's nothing." Eobard replied.

"You're sure if it's fair, you'll be our best fallback solution." Hera asked.

"Yeah, do not worry." Eobard replied.

"I have two bad news guys. The empire knows about Trayvis, and someone is looking for Eobard. And he has the same powers." Ezra said as he caught his breath.

"So what do we do?" Kanan said.

"We continue the plan. And if it slips, we do as usual, we improvise." Eobard said before the rest of the crew except Sabine who stays with Eobard discusses a contingency if Eobard can not handle his part of the plan.

"You're sure it'll be fine." Sabine asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I already have a backup plan in preparation. The hard part will be whether everything will go as planned." Eobard said.

"What is this plan?" Sabine asked.

"For it to work, nobody needs to know what it is. But if he fails, I want you to continue Kanan's plan no matter what. Promise me." Eobard said.

Sabine hesitated as she tried to think about what her boyfriend's plan was, but she quickly made up her mind about it.

"Okay." She agreed before kissing her for a few seconds.

A little later all Ghost crew enter an old sewer system leaving Chopper at the entrance.

"Before, there was too much water to circulate, but since the Empire rations the water, it's pretty dry." Ezra explained as they walk through the sewer system.

"But it always smells bad." Zeb added.

"At least you're not too out of place. Eobard retorted with humor.

"You're taking words out of my mouth." Said Sabine after giggling.

"We can focus, please. Kanan said before climbing a ladder in front of them, causing them to arrive in front of a ship parking lot near an entrance, but to watch with two droids.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked her master.

" Prevention is better than cure." Kanan said before using the Force to distract the droids in the pheasant entered the ship the time of entry into the building. "Wait. You two go on the roof." Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine before he, Hera, Ezra and Eobard entered the Senate of the former Republic where Gall Trayvis was.

"Hello, who is there?" He asked.

"Senator Trayvis. We're friends." Ezra replied.

"Welcome! I was afraid that nobody on Lothal had my message." Salua Gall Trayvis.

"Senator, you are in danger. The Empire knows you are here." Warned Hera.

"It's impossible." Said Gall Trayvis while two tires baster out of nowhere, affecting both droids served as his bodyguard.

Looking in the direction of the shots the foursome and the Senator see five Stormtrooper accompanied by Agent Kallus. Hera and Gall Trayvis shelter behind the two Jedi and the Speedster, Ezra, Kanan and Eobard catch their lightsaber and activate them before being surrounded.

"Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. His Padawan "Jaba". And who is it? A Twi'lek that I do not know." He said looking at Hera. "To see your outfit, I guess you are their talented driver." He said to him.

"Where are the Lasat and the young Mandalorian?" Minister Tua pointed out his presence before noticing Eobard.

"Tell us where they are otherwise you will be executed." Kallus threatened.

"It would be better to obey." Advised Gall Trayvis before Eobard laughed.

"You threaten to kill someone who can go as fast as I do if I do not report my friends. While you know what I can do." Eobard said, putting on his mask as his body begins to vibrate as his eyes glow with their characteristic red glow. "You have forgotten who I am." He said with his modified voice.

The Stormtrooper recoil in fear of Eobard as four smoke grenades fall near the foursome and the senator before the smoke covers the room and Zeb arrives from the roof and begins to fight the Stormtrooper while Sabine shoots them from the roof . Eobard uses his speed to take the minister and bring him to the door.

"Go away, you do not have to risk being killed." Eobard said opening the door and running Tua before being thrown back by a red flash.

He did not even have time for this survey before being blocked by the same person who attacked him and Ezra earlier.

"What do you want in the end?" Eobard asked.

"I want your speed." The man said before vibrating one of his hands before plunging it into Eobard's heart and crushing it with a steady hand as red flashes emerge from Eobard's body to enter the man as he laughs for joy as he pulls his hand out of Eobard's body.

"NO!" Sabine screams before shooting the man who runs away with a red and yellow lightning trainer.

Sabine came down from the roof and removed Eobard's mask to look at his face as he struggles to stay alive despite the lack of blood pressure.

"Hold on, Eobard. I beg you!" Sabine said as the shots continue to rage without touching them.

Eobard removes Sabine's helmet and with the little strength he had left and pulls his face so that his mouth is close to one of Sabine's ears and whisper his last words.

"Leave me... I'm just a Remnant..." Eobard muttered before giving up his last breath.

Holding back from crying, Sabine put on her helmet and started firing at the Stormtrooper while trying to figure out what Eobard meant.

"We have to get Trayvis out of here!" Kanan said while Ezra and Hera stay close to Gall Trayvis.

"Follow us." Ezra said as he, Kanan and Hera escorted the Senator.

Sabine continued to distract the Stormtrooper before throwing an explosive into the room and going out with Zeb just before it exploded.

"Where is Eobard?" Zeb asked.

"He's... He's dead." Sabine answered in an annoying whisper Zeb. "Don't tell them right away... we have to finish the mission." She added as Zeb nodded.

"I was hoping the shuttle was still there." Hera said, not having heard what Sabine was saying as an Imperial vessel showed up.

"And it's certainly not the good ship." Kanan says as the crew and senator enter a manhole that Sabine opens.

"You want me to go down there." Gall said Trayvis with disgust.

"Once you get used to the smell, it's okay." Ezra said with a touch of humor before noticing Eobard's absence. "Where is Eobard?" He asked.

"He stayed inside to make a diversion." Zeb said before blaster fire did not arrive in their direction before.

"He is very painful his diversion despite his speed." Kanan says as the crew and the senator enter the manhole Sabine closes before Kallus and the Stormtrooper have time to enter.

"Bring Lightning's body into the research building." Kallus ordered.

"Sir, there is a problem. Said one of the Stormtrooper.

"Which one?" Kallus asked.

"The body disappeared after the explosion." Replied the shocking Stormtrooper Kallus.

"Anyway, open it. I want soldiers in front of the exits of the lower town." Kallus said.

The crew and the senator continue to run but Senator Trayvis did not seem to have much endurance. And found excuses to justify him despite his habit of being chased as the Stormtrooper begin to catch them by shooting at them.

"We will retain them! Lead Specter-2 and Trayvis to the exit." Kanan ordered Ezra.

"How will you find us?" Ezra asked.

"To your smell, you remember." Sabine joked trying not to look different from usual.

"You'll think of an intelligent answer later. Let's go!" Hera said before she, Ezra and Trayvis.

Kanan, Zeb and Sabine spend several minutes distracting the Stormtrooper.

"But what does Eobard do in the end? He escaped or what." Kanan said starting to question himself before a red flash of light came to them leaving the Stormtrooper in his dead passage with the broken neck, revealing Lightning vibrating surprising Sabine and Zeb as he removed his mask revealing smiling Eobard.

"Sorry for the delay. I had my corpse to hide." Eobard said as Sabine comes to him and slaps him violently before hugging him.

"I saw you die... how is it possible?" Sabine asked.

"I'll explain to you later. But first we must join Ezra, Hera and the other con." Eobard said before following the same path that Ezra and Hera took until they found them with the unconscious senator.

"What happened to the senator?" Zeb asked.

"He worked for the Empire." Hera replied as Eobard vibrated one of his hands as he approached the senator's chest.

"You're lucky that I promised myself to interfere within reasonable limits." Eobard said feeling more and more angry at Kanan's winning promise of suspicion.

"So in this case, he stays here. What is your plan?" Kanan asked Hera.

"We will stop the fan to pass." Hera explained.

"But that's not how we'll get rid of others." Said Sabine.

"We stop it just long enough to get through." Kanan says as he tries to stop the propeller with force as the rest of the crew prepares to face the incoming Stormtrooper.

And once he manages to stop him enough, the entire crew passes the path before the propeller starts turning again, allowing them to sow the Empire. Once back at the Ghost, Eobard Sabine and Zeb go into the common room to discuss and Eobard can recharge with the Tachyon.

"How did you do? To return from death?" Zeb asked, seeing that question tormented Sabine.

"Because technically I did kill myself." Eobard answered, surprising his friend and his girlfriend. "I was not sure I could, but during my patrol I created a good time. A version of me older than a few seconds has managed to travel back in time and is with you since a little before we go through the sewers. I've been spying on you since the Senate, using the vestige as bait to attract this guy. But seeing that thanks to the vestige he had what he wanted I have the impression that we will not see him again." He explained.

"And how did you get rid of the body, seen that the Empire could seek it to reproduce your powers?" Kanan asked arriving in the room, showing that he listened to everything from a distance.

"I put it in the only place where nobody can find it. In the source of my powers." Eobard said, not wanting to give the name. "Sabine you can come with me please." He asked before leaving followed Sabine in their neighborhood.

Once inside, Eobard suddenly kissed Sabine who kissed him before he moved away to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for making you so scared." Eobard apologized before hugging his girlfriend.

"Promise me you will not do that without telling me." Sabine asked, tightening her grip.

"I promise you." Eobard said wanting to help Sabine get better after thinking she was dead.

At the same time in the Senate of the former republic, the man who killed Eobard's remembrance remains in front of the mural before Gall Trayvis before Kallus's ambush.

"I know you're still alive. And believe me, I have not finished with you Eobard Clariss. I can assure you." He said as red lightning went through his body.


	10. Chapter 10: Capture

A few days later, the Ghost crew watches a transmition on the holonet of a statement by Gaal Trayvis stating that they are extremists to discredit his cause and that he will help the empire to capture them.

"It makes me sick to think that Trayvis is working for the Empire." Said Hero Turning Off the Holonet

"And now we're just going for terrorists." Eobard said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What are we going to do now?" Ezra asked her master.

"He calls us a terrorist, so in a way we'll behave like a terrorist." Eobard said, surprising the rest of the crew.

"Don't you think about blowing up people?" Sabine asked with shock.

"No, I'm an asshole but I have limits." Eobard said, sighing in relief at the rest of the team. "We will take the diplomatic option. We will hack their transmission and broadcast a message of rally for all those fighting against the empire." He explained.

"I'm thinking about it too." Kanan said.

" What do you think ? We can't send them a signal. The empire will find us for sure." Ezra said.

"Not if the signal is emitted by one of their turns." Kanan retorted.

"Now I understand." Said Sabine understanding where Kanan and Eobard were coming from.

"You want to control an imperial communications tower, which is virtually impossible, to send a message to the people of Lothal." Ezra said skeptical.

"Not just Lothal. The big towers can spread far." Kanan retorted.

"It's an ambitious plan." Ezra said.

"That's why you like it." Say Kanan and Eobard.

"And what will we say in this message?" Ezra asked.

"What the Empire never says, the truth. We must tell people what life is like here. Will you help us?" Kanan said.

"Yes. I want it." Ezra said.

A little later, Sabine and Eobard are a little further in the valley where the Ghost is located to train to mix his powers and his lightsaber to deflect blaster fire at high speed.

"Do you know what's going to happen with the tower?" Sabine asked, pulling in the direction of her boyfriend.

"I remember it vaguely, but I remember the outline." Eobard responded by deflecting the blaster shots on the sides with his lightsaber.

"Will you make everything happen the best you can?" Sabine asked, continuing to pull.

"I will do what I can." Eobard replied, vibrating his body and sword so that Sabine's shots could pass through him.

Sabine stopped shooting as she saw Ezra and Kanan come out of the Ghost and wave him to join them.

"I have to go help them make the tracking. See you later." Said Sabine starting in the direction of Ezra and Kanan leaving Eobard in doubt as to what he should do tonight.

Later, Hera, Ezra and Sabine tinkered with a transmission device to broadcast their message once the piracy transmission tower.

"If it works, we can use it to broadcast directly through the tower." Ezra said.

"How's it going?" Kanan asked as he entered the room.

"Chopper to the crypter." Sabine answered.

"We enter it, and download it directly into one of the terminals." Sabine said before Chopper made several noises.

"Stop complaining, metal box. You have the easy task." Zeb said to the astro-mechano.

"What is the scope of this encryptor?" Kanan asked.

"As long as the tower transmits, it will work. Everyone will hear our message. In fact, everyone who listens." Sabine answered.

"We'll let you know when the encryptor is installed." Kanan said.

"I'll go get you with the Phantom." Hera said.

"It's the plan." Kanan said.

"And everything is still going according to plan, is not it?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

"She's right." Ezra said in a low voice with pessimism.

"What do you have?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing." Ezra replied.

"Let's go walk." Kanan says as he and his apprentice leave the room at the same time as Eobard enters with the tachyon prototype on his chest.

Once night fell, at the entrance of the tower all Stormtroopers saw Sabine arrived with a motorcycle towing a big box of explosive arriving to them. They start shooting in her direction before she jumps out of her bike, letting her crash into a turret while Zeb and Eobard wearing Lightning gear and armed with his lightsaber take care of other Stormtrooper on turrets. as she fires at those who target her.

At the same time Ezra, Kanan and Chopper arrive and enter the tower accompanied by Sabine who joins them.

While his friends and girlfriend enter the tower, Eobard uses his speed to climb to the top of the tower while running on the wall to monitor the surroundings. When he saw an armed imperial carrier, he got out of the tower and vibrated inside the vehicles to put down explosives, destroying them before returning to the tower.

However, several helicopter-like ships begin to arrive at the same time Ezra and Kanan leave the tower.

"Sabine, we have to leave, soldiers are coming! And Eobard may not be able to stop them this time!" Kanan said.

"You said I had three minutes. Said Sabine in the communicator.

"Now you have one, hurry up!" Kanan shouted as Zeb tried to fire at the ships coming towards them.

"Go tell Zeb!" Kanan said.

"No, I'm staying here!" Ezra said.

"No, go get Zeb and bring him back here!" Kanan shouted before Ezra yielded to his master's request as he picked up his communicator. "Spectrum-One to Phantom. Come get us now." He said.

"It's not a good idea, Spectrum-One." Hera said through the communicator.

"The plan to change. Fly over us, we'll meet you on the roof." Kanan said, taking out his Blaster.

"Well received." Said Hera as Sabine and Chopper come out of the tower at the same time that Ezra and Zeb arrive.

"Not that way. Inside." Kanan said.

"You're not serious?" Said Sabine before she and Chopper reenter the tower.

"Come on up. Hera will take us on the roof." Eobard told the other three members of the team.

"And you?" Ezra asked.

"I will join you. I am the one who can hold the longest with my powers." Eobard said.

"Let's go." Kanan said, starting with Zeb and Ezra in the tower while Eobard activates his lightsaber.

"Kanan!" Eobard told Kanan before throwing him a disc containing an audio recording. "If I get caught, post it after your message. It will be mine to the other rebel cells." He said before closing the door.

Once the ships land Agent Kallus with several Stormtrooper.

"When I think I accepted some of your requests." Kallus said.

"All these times I resisted the urge to blow up the complex." Eobard said destroying the system to activate the door opening mechanism while the Grand Inquisitor enters the scene and activates his double-bladed lightsaber.

"What would you hope to come here?" Asked the Grand Inquisitor.

"You're clever, guess." Eobard said attacking with his lightsaber the great inquisitor initiating a fight between them.

Each attack of the Grand Inquisitor was dodged by Eobard, who in turn attacked his opponent, but it was also blocked by the Grand Inquisitor.

"You're as fast as you say, and gifted for lightsaber fighting too." The Grand Inquisitor said.

"Thank you. You are good too." Eobard complimented.

"Someone would like to meet you. If you go now, he may let your friends live." The Grand Inquisitor said.

In response Eobard deactivated his lightsaber mouse to the Grand Inquisitor.

"That's unexpected." The Grand Inquisitor said.

"We're all full of surprises." Eobard said with a smirk as Hera came in with the Phantom and fired at the ships attacking his friends.

Quickly, Eobard again activates his sword and resumes the fight against the Grand Inquisitor by using a minimum of his speed only to dodge and slow motion the Grand Inquisitor's movements, until the latter uses Force to plummet against the door of the tower.

"Eobard!" Sabine said worriedly as she saw what was going on boarding the ship with the rest of the crew reluctantly.

"Specter-Two, get away!" Eobard said with a hand on his headset acting as a communicator.

"Not without you, Eobard." Hera said through the communicator.

"We have more time!" Eobard shouted as the Phantom was shot by turrets.

"We can't!" Ezra said knowing that Eobard would be sentenced despite his powers that offers him a loophole.

"Hera!" Eobard shouted forcing her to do what he said.

And with regret, Hera closes the airlock of the Phantom and leaves leaving Eobard alone in front of the empire. Once the Phantom was far enough, the Grand Inquisitor stopped using the Force to block Eobard before placing his lightsaber against his throat.

"I'm finally going to meet your friend." Eobard said familiarly as the Grand Inquisitor smiled.

Later, Eobard was handcuffed and knelt by Stormtrooper while a vessel carrying the Grand Moff Tarkin staring Eobard haughtily.

"Well done, Inquisitor. These are the results I wanted." Tarkin said as the Grand Inquisitor gives him Eobard's lightsaber. "So, you're Lightning, that murderer everyone's talking about? You fooled us, Mr. Zolomon. Where should I say Eobard Clariss." He said.

"Coming from you, it's a great compliment Tarkin." Eobard said.

"Sir, we have a problem." Kallus said.

"Explain yourself." Tarkin ordered.

"It seems that the insurgents have taken control of the transmitter of the tower." Kallus explained, handing out his communicator to Tarkin as Ezra speaks.

"They say we are criminals, but that's wrong. We are rebels, we fight for the people, we fight for you. I'm not old and I remember we lived well on Lothal. It was not perfect, but it was better than now. Do not you see what the Empire is doing with your life, your family and your freedom? Everything will get worse unless we get up and fight. It will be difficult. We will live losses and we will have to make sacrifices. But fear should not stop us from acting. We must show courage. That's what my parents taught me and what my new family made me understand. Resist together. So, we will be the strongest, all united." Ezra says through the transmission while Eobard is boarding a ship. "Now here is a message that a friend asked us to pass before being captured to help us leave." He said before letting this message air.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be an emperor, it's not my business." Began Eobard's voice through the transmission before continuing his speech.

"I don't want to conquer or lead anyone. I would like to help everyone as much as possible. Whatever the species or origin. We would all like to help, human beings are so. We want to live the joy of others and not live from their miseries. We don't want to hate and despise each other, there is room for everyone in this world and our good planets are rich can provide for everything, our way of life could be free and beautiful... But we lost the way. Greed has poisoned the soul of men, barricaded the whole world behind hatred, made us in a fit of goose in misery and carnage. We increased speed but we locked ourselves inside. The machine producing abundance left us in need. Our knowledge has made us cynical, our intelligence... cold and cruel. We think too much and don't feel enough. More than machinery, we need humanity, more than intelligence, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and everything will be lost. Vessels and transmissions have brought us together. The nature of these inventions calls for the goodness of man; calls for universal brotherhood, for the unity of all. Even now, my voice and my friend's voice is reaching millions of people across the galaxy, millions of men, women and children in despair, victims of a regime that drives men to torture the weak and imprison innocent people. To those who can hear me, I say: Don't lose hope! The misery in which we are immersed is only the death of greed. The bitterness of man who fear the progress of humanity. The hatred of men will pass, the dictators will die, and the power they snatch from the people will return to the people. As long as men die, freedom will perish bridges. Soldiers! Don't submit to the brutes, to the men who despise and enslave you, who govern your lives and dictate to you what to do, what to think or what to feel, who make you fast, treat you like cattle, use you like cannon fodder! Don't submit to the machine-men against nature, the spirit and the mechanical heart. You are not machines ! You are not cattle! You are men! The love of humanity is buried in your heart. You don't hate! Only the unloved hate, the unloved and the abnormal. Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery, fight for freedom! In the 17th chapter of St. Luke it is written, "The Kingdom of God is within man." Not in a man or a group of men, but in all men! In you, the people have the power to create, the power to create machines, the power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make life free and beautiful, to make this life an incredible adventure. So in the very name of democracy, use that power. Let us all unite! Let's fight for a new world. A decent mon that will give men the chance to work, which will bring a future to youth and safety to seniors. In promising these things, brutes took power. But they lie! They don't keep their promises and will never keep them. The dictators are free, but they enslave the people! Let's fight to keep that promise! In order to free the world! To get rid of racial barriers, to get rid of greed, hatred and intolerance! Let us fight for a world adept of reason, a world where science and progress will lead to the happiness of all. Soldiers! In the name of democracy… LET US ALL UNITE!" And once his speech ended, the communication tower was shot down by an impartial missile.

Several days later, as the Ghost crew tries to find where Eobard is locked up, he is tied to Tarkin's cruiser and tortured by a torture droid in front of him and Kallus. But he vibrated with each attempt of the droid.

"It will run out, it's only a matter of time. And the droid can do its job." Kallus said.

"You made me lose enough time." Tarkin said annoyingly as the Grand Inquisitor enters the room.

"We don't know what the limit of his powers is. Or even if he has resistance to mental probes." The Grand Inquisitor said.

"Surely you have a solution?" Tarkin asked.

"Pain. Every living being feels and at a threshold of tolerance. And once this threshold exceeds, anyone can crack." The Grand Inquisitor replied as he brought one of his hands closer to Eobard and used the force on him, which made him begin to tense as if he resisted an excruciating pain by closing his eyes. "Tell me where your rebellious friends are hiding." He ordered.

"No... Sabine... not her. Not her." Eobard answered before opening his eyes in surprise.

"What do you see?" Asked the Grand Inquisitor sure of him.

"I see..." Eobard started.

"Keep on going." Said the Grand Inquisitor as Eobard begins to think his head towards the Grand Inquisitor that begins to fall back in surprise.

"I see... that you're frustrated... But I see too... that you're afraid of Vader's reaction if you still do." Eobard said as the Grand Inquisitor stops what he's doing and looks at Eobard with surprise.

"Very insightful." The Grand Inquisitor said.

« Malgré ce pitoyable jeu de mot. Peut-être pourras-tu calmer ma frustration. » Dit le Grand Inquisitor en activant avec la force un équipement pour électrocuté Eobard.

But after hours, all he earns from Eobard is a shining laugh.

"Why don't you suffer?!" Tarkin asked angrily.

"Because you just recharged my batteries and tickled me in the process." Eobard says as he stops being electrocuted. "Thank you. Getting tickled after a while is annoying." He said, starting to stop laughing.

"Awesome." The Grand Inquisitor said.

"Yes. He has a will and even if this point is thanks to his powers, a resistance worthy of the Jedi of formerly." Tarkin said.

"Is it possible that he does not know anything about the other rebels?" Asked the Grand Inquisitor.

" Perhaps. I recommend transferring it from Lothal to another place. A place where we get a confession every time. After all, if he has the will of a Jedi. As much brought it where in normal time we arrange them." Tarkin said while Eobard knows where Tarkin is talking.

A little later on the side of the successful crew infiltrated and copying data on Eobard present in an Imperial cruiser, sorts the information obtained to find the information they need.

"I think we have something." Said Sabine while Chopper shows Eobard's criminal record. "Eobard is on Governor Tarkin's destroyer, the Sovereign." He is still above Lothal, but he must leave again shortly." She says.

"To go where?" Kanan and Hera demand.

"To the Mustafar system? I never heard of it. And you?" Sabine asked.

"This is where the Jedi will die." Kanan said, shocking everyone, Sabine in particular.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the length of Eobard's discourse, but it's been a long time since I wanted to put Charlie Chapline's Dictator's speech in this story. I tried to soften it while keeping the impate and adapting it a bit to the universe of Star Wars. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on the story and what you would like to see. Otherwise contact me by private message it does not bother me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

A little later the crew of the Ghost arrives stole an imperial carrier and navigates in space without the empire not remarking.

"The stolen carrier will allow us to approach the fleet of Mustafar. Eobard is known to be aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer." Hera told the rest of the group, looking at a hologram.

"Who is protected by a number of star destroyers." Zeb said.

"Much more. We will need a diversion to cover our entry." Sabine? Hera said looking at the Mandalorian.

"The engine room is there. They feed the whole ship." Said Sabine pointing to where the engine room is on the ship. "If we can enter the hangar, I could dive into the dark. But our carrier is too big." She says.

"We need a ship small enough to cross the door. Too bad we blew the TIE fighter on the base." Hera said.

"In fact, there is one left but it is not based." Ezra said with slight discomfort as Zeb beckoned him to shut up. "Listen, it's for a good cause. It's for Eobard." He said to Zeb.

"Okay." Zeb agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked.

"The TIE fighter we stole a few weeks ago, we got it ... We did not exactly destroy it." Ezra confessed.

"And what do you mean by "not exactly"?" Hera asked.

"We did not destroy it, we rather hid it." Ezra said.

"You all knew about it?" Hera asked Zeb and Sabine who also seems to be guilty. "I should be angry, scold you for disobeying my orders. But I'm glad we have a hunter." She says.

"There is just a little problem of nothing at all." Said Ezra that this time it's only him and Sabine who have a guilty face.

"What kind of problem?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

"Yes, what kind of problem?" Zeb asked.

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb bring Kanan, Hera and Chopper where the TIE fighter was, so the team could see what Sabine did to the ship.

"Yes, it's awful." Zeb said as she saw how Sabine painted the ship, matching it to her artistic style.

"What? This is one of my most beautiful works." Said Sabine.

"It will do the trick." Hera said.

"I thought you were the most reasonable. This plan is as wacky as all these colors." Zeb said.

" Maybe you're right. Maybe it's against good military sense. But Eobard is family. And we have already lost too much family in the hands of the Empire. So saving him makes sense to me." Hera said.

"We don't oblige you to accompany us. But you must make a decision. You come or not?" Kanan said.

"I come." Ezra said.

"I'm coming too." Said Sabine determined.

"Karabast. I come. But what do we do about it?" Zeb asked showing the TIE.

"No time to fix it. The officers will scan it. When they see it..." Hera said.

"It will be too late." Sabine said finishing the sentence of Hera.

A little later in the cruiser of Tarkin, Eobard took advantage that the cell is empty with just two Stormtroopers at the entrance who discuss for the listened hoping to found something of interest.

"Is it true that Tarkin has a room in the ship where there are several trophies of the Clone Wars?" Asked a Stormtrooper.

"I don't know, but there is a room where nobody except him has the right of entry. It's possible it's this room." Said the other Stormtrooper

"Is that so. Where is she?" The Stormtrooper asked.

"At the end of the corridor to the right of the door we are watching." The Stormtrooper said.

"It looks interesting." Eobard said smiling, vibrating to get through his shackles.

He then opened the door and used his speed to kill the Stormtroopers in one second.

"Let's go see this room they talked about." Eobard said as he walked to the room, vibrating through the door to enter.

But what was his surprise to find the lightsabers of ten Jedi killed during the execution of the order 66 as well as those stolen by the separatist general Grivious.

"Hallelujah." Eobard said before taking the most saber possible including a lightsaber he thinks will interest Kanan and put them in a bag of armed clones present in the room. He then trafficked the door open and out of the room.

He then cruises the ship discreetly until he reaches Ezra and Kanan who have managed to enter the ship.

"Nice to see you both." Eobard told the two Jedi.

"How come you're not in a cell?" Ezra asked.

"I used my powers to get out. And Kanan, take that, there's one that should interest you." Eobard said, giving Kanan the bag.

"Where did you get them?" Kanan asked surprised.

"We'll talk about it later. There you have to go. And I have to keep my powers in an emergency." Eobard said before the three accomplices started heading for their evacuation ship through the complex of generator sets.

But unfortunately for them, the Grand Inquisitor was waiting for them.

"Do you intend to go somewhere?" Asked the Grand Inquisitor as he was joined by the person who killed Eobard's memorial remnant.

"You take care of the Inquisitor, me of the other guy." Eobard said taking a lightsaber into the bag before Kanan put it down.

"No problem." Ezra says as he and his master pull out their lightsaber.

"Finally, a fight that will not be a waste of time." The Grand Inquisitor said activating the two blades of his lightsaber before his fight against Ezra and Kanan began as the two Speedster raced toward each other and started a speed fight and Eobard tried to slice. his opponent with the lightsaber he is handling.

The fight was tough on both sides the Grand Inquisitor had the advantage over Ezra and Kanan, and Eobard could not easily reach his opponent who remains on the defensive.

"You are very good with your power." Says Eobard's opponent.

"Who are you?" Eobard asked.

"I am the teacher of this class that you were part of a year ago." Replied the speedster playing fair with Eobard.

"Mr. Carsen?" Eobard said with surprise.

"Well guessed. I'm surprised you didn't forget me after the year that has passed." Carsen said.

"What's happened to you?" Eobard asked, moving away a little from Carsen.

"Unlike you, the powers that gave me the passage in the portal are more disabling than anything else. My body has a constant need to feed on energy and feed on that of all living beings that I touch. I tried to solve this problem with your prototype tachyon. But that's what it did to me." Carsen explained before he suddenly approached Eobard and grabbed his neck. "Don't worry, when I take care of your rebellious friends I will be happy to show the Mandalorian that a speedster is closer to a jackhammer than a precocious one, when I will absorb his energy." He said as he prepared to kill Eobard.

But suddenly, he was pushed as telekinesis before seeing the hand of his opponent tense in his direction.

"Impossible..." Carsen said with amazement.

Eobard's lightsaber clinging to the Grand Inquisitor's belt began to move as he fought fiercely against Kanan after injuring Ezra who fell unconscious on a footbridge below where he was. And the sword ends up being unhooked and left in the free hand of its owner.

"I will not let them hurt. And even less to her!" Eobard shouted before resuming the fight, this time moving even faster to the point where the sword blades were barely visible to his opponent, while Kanan attacked the Grand Inquisitor with his sword and Ezra's sword in hand.

At the same time, Hera, Sabine and Zeb walk through a destroyer corridor leading to the ship hangar to see that the ones they knocked out on their arrival woke up.

"The other soldiers wake up." Hera said as Sabine performs a manipulation on one of her gauntlets.

"There are now double of us and Chopper." Zeb said.

"I think I have a solution." Said Sabine finishing her manipulation.

"Okay." Hera said.

"First part." Said Sabine throwing a fumigated grenade that distracts the Stormtroopers before shooting at them to get noticed and continue.

"And the second part?" Hera asked.

"We're going to deck five." Sabine answered.

"Where is your masterpiece?" Hera asked.

"It has nothing to do with it." Sabine answered.

"Ezra, we're looking for another way out. Ezra? You hear me. Ezra, are you there?" Hera said in her communicator.

"I'm here." Ezra said in a slightly sleepy voice through the communicator.

"Are you with Eobard? He is fine?" Hera asked.

"Yes. I think he's doing really well." Ezra said, seeing how he and Kanan are fighting each other's opponents.

The fight between Eobard and Carsen, continued with Eobard making quick attacks and Carsen dodging, until one of the blades pierced Carsen's throat and his body hit the generator, setting it on fire and triggering a reaction. chain in the room.

Eobard then went quickly to help Kanan by piercing from behind the Grand Inquisitor with one of the lightsabers he has in his hand. The Grand Inquisitor dropped his lightsaber onto the deck as his body drained of his strength before turning his head to Eobard to look at him.

"You don't know what you unleashed today... There are things more frightening than death." Said the Grand Inquisitor despite the pain and agony provoked by Eobard's sword.

"I am only too aware of it. Leave in peace, because you have nothing to fear." Eobard said, turning off the lightsaber and the Grand Inquisitor falls to the ground, closing his eyes.

"Kanan, Eobard." Ezra said now with two scars on the left side of his face as he came towards them with the bag containing the lightsaber Eobard stole.

"I thought I lost you." Kanan said relieved.

"We have to leave." Ezra said, handing the bag to Eobard who picked up the Inquisitor's lightsaber and put it inside before they left the room.

A few minutes later, Hera, Zeb and Sabine leave in the TIE fighter that they used to enter the cruiser.

"Ezra, we're in the TIE fighter. Where are you?" Hera asked.

"We are on the way. Leave!" Ezra said.

"We will not leave without Eobard, Kanan and You." Hera said.

"Listen to the youngster, ok? I watch their ass, there will be no danger." Eobard said with his communicator.

"It's more the opposite because you start to tired." Retorted Ezra.

"Take care of Zeb and Sabine, get out of here. Don't worry." Eobard said before Hera took off.

A second after take-off, Ezra, Kanan and Eobard carrying the bag with the lightsabers inside enter the hangar to see that there is only one TIE fighter left.

"It's the Inquisitor's." Kanan said.

"Yes, he will not use it." Ezra added.

"You know, boy, sometimes you worry me." Kanan said with amusement.

The three accomplices enter the TIE fighter and after having started it, they leave the cruiser in the process of crashing.

Meanwhile, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine are fired at like Lapps by a group of five TIE fighters that they manage to dodge their shots.

"I can't believe that lots of bolts have left us!" Zeb said before Kanan's TIE fighter, Ezra and Eobard caught up with them and destroyed the TIE attackers.

"Why did you paint a target on the TIE, Sabine?" Eobard asked after giggling.

"So that you can save us." Sabine retorted.

"This time it was not me who saved you but Kanan. He's the pilot." Eobard in turn retorted.

"But without Chopper's carrier, we're not going anywhere." Sabine added.

"TIE fighters are catching up with us." Hera said looking at her radar.

"How?" Sabine asked.

" Too much." Hera replied, beginning to dodge the enemy fire.

"I feel we are stuck." Zeb said.

"Hunters are not made for three." Sabine retorted.

"No, you think so." Eobard said through the communicator.

"I'm talking about the fight, not the hunters!" Zeb said.

"I try to concentrate!" Hera shouted.

"I want to say that it was a pleasure to know you." Ezra said before the carrier piloted by Chopper made his entrance.

"Chopper! You came back!" Zeb said while several ships whose Ghost arrives to join the mix.

"Who... who is it?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. But I think they are on our side." Kanan said as the ships attack the TIE fighters, managing to destroy them.

"Kanan, Ezra, Eobard, stow with Chopper's transporter so we can go into hyper-space." Hera said as the two TIE fighter flew towards the carrier to be arimated just like the Ghost before all the ships passed in hyper-space to escape the empire.

Kanan, Eobard and Ezra use the tie-down tie to their TIE to enter the carrier so that the rest of the crew can greet Eobard.

"I have a lot of debt to you all." Eobard tells the crew as Sabine gives her a tight hug.

"With all that you did for us and the risk you took, there is no debt." Hera said before Chopper entered the room.

"If Chopper was in the carrier, who drives the Ghost?" Ezra asked, stirring the curiosity of the rest of the crew as they enter the Ghost before Chopper broadcasts a holographic transmission.

" Hello my friend. I'm happy to see you again, as well as meet your new member." Said the hologram of a person that Eobard recognizes very well.

"I don't understand. We only saw each other once. I do not even know your name." Kanan said.

"This is Senator Bail Organa. And the crews of the other ships?" Hera asked.

"Members of other rebel cells." Replied the senator.

"There are other cells?" Sabine asked.

"Are we a cell?" Ezra said surprised. "Did you know we were a cell?" He asked Zeb discreetly.

"No." Zeb replied.

"We didn't have to meet each other. In this way, in case of capture, nothing could be revealed to the Empire. It was the protocol." Hera explained.

"The protocol has changed." Said the person who flew the Ghost down the ladder.

This person is a Togruta woman with blue eyes, dark orange skin, brownish-gray lips, white markings on the face, white Lekku and montreal with blue stripes. She wears a Jedi outfit with two lightsabers on her belt.

"Fulcrum." Hera said.

"Ashoka. My name is Ashoka Tano." Ashoka said to the rebel group even though Eobard already knows her name without her knowing it.

"Why are you here?" Kanan asked.

"It's thanks to your apprentice and Lightning. Many people in this system and beyond have heard their messages. You gave them hope in those dark times. We did not want that hope to die." Ashoka replied.

"What shall we do now?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. A chapter has just ended for you, Ezra Bridger, Eobard Clariss. A new day, a new beginning." Ashoka said.

"And time I think about it." Eobard said opening his bag to get out of it a particular lightsaber he gave to Kanan who widened his eyes as he saw him.

"It's..." Kanan said as he saw the lightsaber.

"It's the lightsaber of Depa Billaba. I found it with many others in a cruiser room containing various objects of the Clone Wars. I ship the most lightsaber I could, namely all, saw the size of the bag it was easy." Eobard explained.

"Will I be able to see them?" Ashoka asked.

"No problem." Eobard answered as he put the bag on the table in the Ghost Hall so Ashoka and the rest of the team could see what Eobard had collected.

At the same time on Lothal, a shuttle comes out of a star destroyer to land on the main runway of the capital of the planet. The shuttle opened to reveal Tarkin with his impassive face.

"There are signs of unrest in the four corners of Lothal. And rumors of Mustafar. Some say the Empire is weak, vulnerable." Kallus said, greeting the Grand Moff by reporting on the situation.

"Don't worry, Agent Kallus. The Emperor sent the solution to our problems." Tarkin said as a sound of deep breathing is heard from the shuttle from which also emerges one of the Empire's most feared figures in the galaxy...

Darth Vader.


	12. Chapter 12: Met a Sith

Several days later, the crew of the Ghost whose ship is stowed to the ship of one of the rebel commanders, tries with the latter and Ahsoka to decide their next move against the empire.

"Your crew and you are valuable Commander Syndulla. The fuel obtained during your attacks allowed us to anticipate the imperial patrols." The commander said.

"Thank you, Commander Sato. Sorry, the information about the shield presence was wrong." Hera said.

"They may be there at the next attack." Ahsoka said before Chopper arrived with several noises.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Dit le commandant Sato.

« Un message. De qui ? Lance-le. » Dit Kanan de façon décontracté énervant Sabine.

« Masque-nous, message à sens unique. » Hera avant que Chopper ne lance le message en montrant la transmission holographique du Old Jho.

"It's the Old Jho." Ezra said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Eobard said.

"I do not see you, but I can hear you. Time is running out, we absolutely want to talk to you. I said I could not find you but she did not accept that answer. She says she needs your help." Says the Old Jho.

"We always help people in need." Kanan said.

"She's different." Said the Old Jho before disappearing from the hologram to make way for Minister Tua.

"Maketh." Eobard said acknowledging the minister.

"We can't trust, it's an imperial." Zeb said.

"Pity, please, listen to my request." Tua asked.

"Stop the transmission." Kanan ordered.

"No, continue!" Eobard said.

"And why would he do that?" Kanan asked.

"First: when she pissed us off she was just doing her job. And second: She's a friend of mine. And I want to know why she needs my help." Eobard replied. "What's the matter?" He asked the minister.

"My life is in danger. You must make me leave Lothal." Tua answered.

"Don't you think?" Zeb asked, taking the minister's statement lightly.

"Shut up." Eobard told Lasat.

" I am sincere. To prove it, I will exchange secret information." Tua said surprising everyone except Eobard.

"Are you deserting the Empire?" Sabine asked.

"Indeed." Replied the minister.

"She's telling the truth. I feel his fear." Ezra said.

"Yes, but what?" Kanan asked knowing that his apprentice did not have the answer.

"What do you have to exchange?" Hera asked.

"A list. Rebel sympathizers on Lothal. And in neighboring systems." Tua answered.

"Why these sympathizers have not been arrested?" Asked Commander Sato.

"They have powerful friends in the Senate. The Empire watches over them, but can not do anything. You need allies. Make me leave Lothal, and the list is yours." Tua said.

Despite the tempting offer, Ahsoka, Hera, Kanan and Commander Sato remain skeptical of what the minister is proposing in exchange.

"We should not think about it." Kanan said.

"It's a trap." Said Sabine.

"No, it does not have one. I'm sure." Eobard said.

"That's not all. I know why the Empire really came to Lothal." Tua said.

"We already know it. The Empire has a factory, which exhausts the planetary resources." Hera said.

"There is another reason, known by little. Ordered by the Emperor himself. Reveal Tua really gaining everyone's interest.

"We have to do it." Ezra said.

"I agree." Ahsoka said.

"Me too." Kanan said.

"Same." Eobard said.

"Okay, if Commander Sato approves the mission." Hera said.

"It could be worth it." Says Commander Sato.

"We will make you leave Lothal, give us your details." Ezra said.

"Thank you." Said the minister by sending his coordinates while cutting the transmission.

"I guess we're coming back to Lothal." Hera said.

"I imagine." Kanan said as he left the room before being followed by Hera.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Sabine asked quietly to her boyfriend.

"At the moment, we are still in my room for maneuver. But with what happens with my former teacher we are not safe from some surprise." Eobard replied.

"You will have to tell us what will happen." Sabine advised.

"But if I do that it could have a butterfly effect. That's why I don't say anything. I'm content to help everything go well. But for this mission I will really try to change things." Eobard said.

"Okay. Just pay attention. I accepted that you don't tell us anything, but I still don't like it that you hide it from us." Said Sabine.

"I understand. When the time comes, I promise you that I will tell you everything I know. You have my word." Eobard said.

"Be careful, I'll make sure you keep your word." Sabine teased.

"I know I can count on you for that." Eobard said after giggling before quickly kissing Sabine.

Later the crew of the Ghost is on a public transport shuttle with Chopper to the cockpit.

"Don't we take the Ghost and let Chopper fly?" Said Sabine a little skeptical about what will happen during the ride.

"After Mustafar, the Empire must be able to trace it." Hera said.

"Super mission, until then." Zeb said jadedly before Chopper took off the ship to Lothal.

"What is the plan?" Kanan asked.

"The minister must see Tarkin tomorrow. She leaves Lothal by shuttle at 18 hours." Began Ezra.

"We go to the warehouse, we steal the shuttle and we take the minister. I hope you're sure of yourself." Said Sabine.

"After the troubles she caused us, other than being a friend of Eobard, why should we help her?" Zeb asked.

"Because that's what we do, we help those who need it. And his list will be useful. Ezra said while Eobard didn't say a word since they entered the shuttle with a thoughtful air. " Eobard, Are you ok?" He asked, seeing how their friend is.

"Yeah, do not worry." Eobard said before vibrating his hand showing red flashes. " _What have I been feeling since earlier?_ " He thought.

Then after several minutes, the ship arrived in Lothal's system and was allowed to enter and land.

"I didn't think I missed it, but..." Ezra started.

"What?" Kanan asked with interest.

"Do you feel that? I'm so cold." Ezra said as Kanan also began to feel it.

Once the ship landed and leaving the group could see a lot of star destroyer in the sky.

"I've never seen so many star destroyers here. It got worse." Ezra said, seeing the ships.

"All right, Zeb, Chopper, stay on the shuttle if you leak." Hera said.

"Tua leaves wing 23, let's go." Kanan said.

"I expect you in height." Eobard said putting on his mask before running on a wall to reach Wing 23 by killing the Stormtroopers overseeing the high places.

Un peu plus tard il est rejoint par Ezra, Hera et Sabine alors que Kanan déguisé en Stormtrooper entre par la porte.

" Here it is. But she is accompanied." Ezra said seeing the vehicle carrying the minister.

"Who accompanies him?" Asked Hera, who observed the ship they will fly

"Fantastic." Ezra says, watching as she accompanies the minister. "Agent Kallus." He said as the vehicle escorting the minister stops and she and Kallus get off.

"Thanks, Agent Kallus. But I didn't need an escort." Tua said.

"Lord Vader has asked me to make sure you arrive safely." Kallus said.

"I see." Tua said.

"We are never too careful nowadays." Kallus said, stepping forward with Kanan without noticing it before Sabine came down to stage a diversion.

She started shooting the Stormtrooper and Kallus to lure them.

"Minister, shelter yourself." Kallus said as he pulled out his blaster to shoot Sabine while the minister hid behind several crates.

As Stormtrooper approaches Sabine, Kanan locks my door and shoots the opening system to prevent it from being opened.

"Surprise." Kanan said before shooting at Kallus.

"The rebels." Kallus said, firing at Kanan, who dodged the fire for hiding where the minister was hiding and distracted Kallus by shooting at him before being joined by Eobard, Hera and Ezra.

"Shoot the droide who's next to him." Eobard told the Jedi.

"You're sure?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Eobard says before Kanan does what he says and destroys the droide in one shot.

"Go to the shuttle, we follow you." Ezra said.

"Okay!" Tua running towards the shuttle as Sabine uses the vehicle that transported Tua to take the height before jumping on the roof to let it crash into the Stormtroopers.

Minister Tua runs after being followed by Kanan, Ezra, Hera and Eobard. The latter tries to use speed to enter before it and remove the bomb placed by the empire, but he caught a red flash that sent him against a wall before the shuttle explodes surprising everyone.

"It's your work." Kallus said as he fired at the crew as they fled.

"Zeb, we need a taxi now." Said Sabine still at the top of the building.

"Received, we arrive." Zeb said.

Once the transport shuttle they use arrive, they quickly board the ship before the ship leaves by being shot, damaging the reactor forcing it to crash.

"Come on. Everyone stands, we move!" Said Sabine while apart from her and Eobard, the whole crew is sounded because of the crash.

They quickly leave the shuttle and run in their only hiding place nearby. Later in the old house of Ezra, the Ghost team are hidden in the basement and light the holonet there to find out what the Empire is doing against them.

"A beloved citizen of Lothal. The life of Minister Tua has been cut short by rebel criminals." The presenter said before an image of the team is shown to be shown. "If you see them, call the imperial authorities. Troopers were mobilized so..." He said before Hera turned off the device.

"They did that to return Lothal against us. We can not do anything here anymore, we have to leave for good." Hera said understanding the plan of the Empire.

"We can't run away. People must know the truth." Ezra said.

"I don't think the Empire gives us the choice." Sabine said before they heard Chopper watching the door open.

"We're bored." Ezra said.

The party party quietly through a hidden passage in the basement to go on the roof before the Stormtroopers exploded inside the house.

"If they know this hideout they know the others." Ezra said.

"We can't hide anymore. It takes a ship. One can try one of the imperial aerodromes." Hera says.

"They are closed and we will never leave the capital." Said Sabine while Chopper watches a map with the various imperial aerodromes of the city.

"The Empire is looking for us everywhere." Zeb said.

"Not all." Kanan said showing one that is not closed.

"The imperial complex? You're crazy?" Hera asked in surprise.

"This is a real question? It's playable as something extra." Eobard asked, knowing that this plan was cheap.

"He is right, this deployment has spread the troops in the city. It looks crazy, but the less guarded area will be there, near the factories. There are landing platforms. This is our best chance." Said Sabine.

"I already have the costume." Kanan said.

They quite easily managed to infiltrate the building with Kanan and Ezra disguised as a cadet and all the others hidden in crates they carry. Once in a room where boxes and helmet are stored, Sabine, Hera and Eobard come out of the first box and Zeb came out violently from the other where he and Chopper.

"Can you be silent?" Hera asked.

"I have to breathe. Have you ever felt me?" Zeb asked, taking Chopper out of the box.

"It doesn't matter if you're noisy. There is nobody, it was a good plan." Said Sabine after checking.

"Obviously, it was developed. Now we go. Kanan said after removing the Stormtrooper uniform they were wearing.

They manage to quickly make their way to an air of landing.

"A shuttle. I was right." Kanan said showing the shuttle he just saw.

"Well done." Hera said before Sabine saw something that caught her attention.

"Hera, here." Said Sabine catching the Twi'lek's attention.

"Shield generators." Hera said.

"Of military quality. Sabine added before she and Hera took one each.

"Take everything you can. It could improve our day. The fleet could use them." Hera said before Eobard uses his speed to charge six in a few seconds. "At least it's done." She said, continuing to move hers.

The rest of the team arrives to the shuttle before Kanan and Ezra stop.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked her master.

"Cold." Kanan said turning to see Dark Vader at the main entrance of the airstrip lit his lightsaber.

Eobard put on his mask, turned on his lightsaber and rushed to Vader for the attack but he blocked the blow with his own sword.

"I would have liked to meet you in other circumstances." Eobard said.

"Your speed is impressive." Vader said before using his physical strength to try to weaken Eobard. "But not impressive enough." He adds before Eobard steps back and Stormtrooper arrives to support the Sith Lord.

However, Eobard broke their necks in one second before attacking Vader, who fired all his blows while retaliating.

"I feel a lot of anger in you." Vader said to his opponent.

« Je ressens la même chose en toi. Mais je ressens autre chose… du regret. » Dit Eobard en voulant déstabilisé Vader avant de reculé et qu'Ezra et Kanan ne se joigne aux combat.

« Hera, pars, on vous couvre ! » Dit Kanan en la regardant.

« Attention ! » Dit Hera en voyant Vader se préparé à attaquer.

Vader tries to attack Kanan but Eobard interferes with his sword. He was later joined by Kanan and Ezra. Despite Eobard's strength and speed, Vader retains the advantage because of his physical strength and his free hand allowing him to use force in combat. He sent Kanan away from a box and slammed Ezra against the foot of an AT-DP and used force to bring his own lightsaber closer and closer to slit his throat.

"Your master has deceived you into believing you could become a Jedi." Vader said, continuing what he did until Eobard intervened by punching Vader's hard-hitting helmet, making him stop what he was doing.

"We'll see if you'll find the right one." Eobard said before he went so fast that he was able to create illusions of himself around Vader to gain time so that Hera and the others could steal the ship.

Vader struggled but after concentrating, he used force to project one of the many Lightning turns out to be the real one, making the projections disappear.

"Do you know what I'm doing in desperate cases?" Sabine asked Zeb as Vader confronted the armed lightsaber trio.

"You're exploding things." Zeb said knowing what Sabine will do when she gives him grenades.

"Aim for the walkers." Said Sabine throwing grenades before being followed by Zeb who did the same.

The grenades hit their target and after Ezra and Kanan was pushed with the Vader force who took an AT-DP that fell because of the grenades destroying their supports. The team takes the opportunity to take the shuttle while Vader raises with force the AT-DP that crashed.

"If it does not kill him, what will he do?" Ezra asked.

"Not us." Kanan said as he watched Vader's prowess.

"Chopper, go!" Hera said before the shuttle started to fray.

Sabine fired at Vader, who deflected the shots and two of them touched Sabine's armor and dropped her into the shuttle. Kanan, Ezra and Eobard get on the shuttle as much as they can and leave as far as possible from the city.

"It's okay?" Eobard asked his girlfriend, helping him get up.

"Yes, I am fine. My armor resists blaster, you forgot." Sabine replied, removing her helmet.

"I have not forgotten, but I worry all the same." Eobard retorted as the group recovered from their confrontation with Vader.

"Make sure you are untraceable." Hera tells Zeb who runs.

"Kanan, what was it? Another Inquisitor?" Ezra asked.

"It was much worse." Kanan replied.

"Worse." Eobard said, removing his mask. "A Sith Lord. The opposites of the Jedi. And this one is the second of the Emperor, Darth Vader. He is the one who trained the Inquisitors." He said.

"How do you know that?" Kanan asked.

"I searched the imperial archives when I worked there." Lied Eobard.

"How are we fighting him?" Ezra asked.

"We are lucky to have survived." Kanan said.

"It's settled then, I go into orbit for the jump." Hera said.

"Bad idea. He will have planned a blockade of destroyers for us." Kanan said.

"This shuttle is slow, barely armed and protected. We will have to go through contraband, we reverse the roles." Said Sabine climbing a ladder to the cockpit.

"It's not a bad idea." Hera said.

"What do you mean." Kanan asked.

"We know the smuggler to export us." Hera said as she and Eobard climb the ladder.

"Not him." Say Kanan and Ezra at the same time.

A little later in the cockpit with Eobard, Chopper and Kanan, Hera called via the holonet a smuggler that Eobard knows quite well without him knowing, Lando Calrissian.

"Good evening, Commander Syndulla." What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? Lando asked.

"It's not a courtesy call, but a business call. We need you for traffic from Lothal." Kanan said.

"Beyond the imperial blockade." Hera said.

"If the Empire learns my involvement, it would be over for me. It would be a huge risk to take." Lando said.

"What do you want?" Kanan asked.

"You have what?" Lando asked in turn.

"An Imperial Shield Generator, Military Grade." Eobard replied.

"You must be the famous Eobard, aka Lightning Sabine had told me about. I am very impressed by what you did on the day of the empire. But to come back to the main subject. It's interesting commodity. But you're not a player, Eobard. Tell me you had one, that means you have at least two. Give them to me to compensate my services well." Lando said.

"Deal." Eobard replied quickly.

"I'm not on Lothal, but my droid, yes. Go to my farm, he will provide you with everything you need." Lando said before cutting off the transmission leaving Hera and Kanan watched Eobard with his mouth wide open.

"Rule number one smuggling: Always say a lower number than half of the goods in stock for leeway for negotiation." Eobard said before leaving the cockpit leaving the two adults still surprised by his initiative.

Several hours later, the sun rises and the shuttle lands on the Lando farm to be greeted by his droid, while Eobard and Zeb bring the two shield generators into the farm.

"You must be Lando's droid." Hera said.

"Yes, miss, welcome. I have everything prepared according to Calrissian's instructions. One of you is mechanic?" The droid said.

"Yes, me." Said Sabine before Chopper starts peeping. "Certainly not you." She retorted, following the droid to search the farm and find what could help them.

The group began to move towards the area of exploitation where all the necessary equipment was stored when Ezra, and Kanan notices a city being burned away and uses motorcycle jet to approach it in order to better the distinguished .

A little later they come back and Sabine has found what will help them from Lothal.

"What's happened?" Hera asked.

"The Empire has reduced Tarkinville to ashes. Kanan replied.

"Are there survivors?" Sabine asked worried.

"The inhabitants were captured." Ezra replied.

"Let's go save them. Where is my rifle?" Zeb said.

"Bad idea." Eobard said. "It's a provocation to go head-on into a trap, Zeb." He explained.

"And how are you so sure." Zeb asked.

"I used this technique to bait you with my tachyon prototype." Eobard said.

"He is right. If we put something attractive enough within the reach of someone he will not pay attention to what can go wrong." Hera said.

"We have no choice, we have to leave." Kanan said.

"For the good of Lothal." Hera said.

"What's the plan to go?" Ezra asked.

"Lando had these old transponders. Sabine will set their codes to match the shuttle." Hera said.

" It looks like Lando's crazy plan." Kanan says of a mocking laugh Zeb.

"It's Lando's stuff, but it's my plan. Transponders sending the same code as the shuttle, we should be able to pass unnoticed." Said Sabine.

"It looks like Sabine's crazy plan." Zeb said.

"It's better than Lando's." Kanan retorted.

And the plan was a success. By flipping the transponders so that they are spaced enough apart so that the empire can not prevent them not knowing on which place it is focused and its entrance in Hyper space to escape the imperial blockade.

"I never thought I'd say that, but thank you, Lando Calrissian." Hera said as he descended the ladder leading to the cockpit. "And thanks to Eobard for playing Lando so we keep a maximum of shield generator." She thanked.

"If we can not go back to Lothal, where are we going?" Kanan asked.

" What are you talking about ? We belong to rebellion." Hera said.

" Really ? Are we sure?" Kanan asked.

"We could take the Ghost and keep a low profile." Sabine suggested.

"I like to fight with the Phoenix Squadron, it reminds me of the Honor Guard. In addition, they rely on us. It would be wrong to abandon them." Said Zeb.

"Ezra what do you think?" Hera asked.

"We can help Lothal more, but the rebels can help us become stronger. To go back and change things. We should stay with the rebels." Ezra said.

"And you Eobard?" Hera asked.

"When we left to begin the mission, I felt something strange during the trip. Then when I wanted to make sure that the shuttle was safe, I felt a lightning hit me and I was thrown away from the shuttle. I think staying with them will be more likely to identify this thing." Eobard said.

Later the shuttle arrives where Commander Sato's fleet is.

"Pheonix Home, here the crew of Ghost. Enabling Code 1-2-1-8-1-5." Hera said, giving the crew identification code.

"The code is good, welcome, Ghost crew." Pheonix said.

Once the shuttle docked to Commander Sato's ship, the crew entered the ship but once in the corridors Chopper began to speak.

"According to Chopper, the shuttle has been broadcasting recently." Said Sabine before Her runs to the main room of the ship.

"Does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"That the Empire has followed us so far." Kanan said before the rest of the crew followed Hera.

"Commander Sato. The fleet must go into hyperspace, we tracked our shuttle." Hera said as he entered the room as the Commander spoke with Ahsoka.

"Commander a ship enters our area." Said one of Sato's officers.

This Eobard ship knew who it was. The personal TIE of Vader.

"There is a target, no other ships have entered." Another officer said.

"Let Phoenix Squadron intercept him." Sato ordered.

The pilots board their ship and take off to intercept the ship by shooting at it. But the TIE dodging perfectly shots and managed without problem fired on the squadron's dungeon ship and blown it up.

"He's too fast. Raise the shields." A member of the squadron said before the team heard the communication between the squadron's ships.

"We lost Phoenix-1 and 2." Another squadron member said as the crew of Ghost, Ahsoka and Saton watched the TIE move.

"He's going towards us." Ezra said before the vessel started shivering as the TIE fired at the ship.

"How can a fighter defeat our entire squadron?" Sato said.

"Your drivers are outmatched." Hera said before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked.

"I get involved." Hera said as she walked out the door.

"Certainly not without me." Kanan said, leaving with Hera.

"Let's go." Sabine said before the rest of the crew followed them.

"Can I accompany?" Ahsoka asked Eobard.

"No problem." Eobard replied before he and Ahsoka followed the rest of the crew.

The crew sailed into the ship with Hera, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Eobard at the cockpit, Zeb at the back tower, Sabine at the top turret, and Ezra at the front turret.

"Very good, make your parents proud." Hera said while preparing the Ghost to interfere in the battle once disarmed.

"Here it is." Kanan said as the TIE approached the ship and shot him.

"Shields off." Says an officer of Sato.

"Ghost, ready to engage the fight." Hera said as the Ghost is disarranged.

Sabine had the TIE in her line of sight she shot him but he ducks them with ease while Ahsoka feels something strange.

"His assault damaged the hyperdrive. We are in perdition. Phoenix Home at Ghost. We will not resist another assault." Says an officer of Sato.

"Well received, Phoenix squadron, training and focus your shots." Hera ordered the members of the still active squadron.

"The force is strong with him. Kanan, find out how much." Ahsoka said.

"What can I do?" Kanan asked.

"Remember your training." Ahsoka replied.

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, they close their eyes and extend a hand forward. Eobard remembering what he did to get his lightsaber fit like Kanan and focused on Vader and like the two Jedi to his surprise, he felt the strength of the Sith Lord. He also felt different emotions, fear, anger and hatred.

Vader felt that and focused on them, feeling a familiar sensation.

"The apprentice is alive." Vader said.

Suddenly Ahsoka opened her eyes and screamed before falling unconscious on the floor.

"Ahsoka?!" Kanan and Eobard say trying to wake her up.

"Commander Syndulla, continue what you are doing. The fleet will follow! You must move the fleet. I will not give up the command ship." Said Sato as the assault that Vader attempted failed.

"I take care of her. You, you continue to charge yourself with Vader." Eobard said, carrying Ahsoka and bringing him into the Ghost's common room.

He put it down on a seat and pulled off his suit to put on a more casual civilian outfit after putting the suit on a mannequin. He then sat on his wheelchair with his prototype in Tachyon on the torso of the suit.

He then let the events go as they are supposed to happen while he remains in his chair thinking.

"How could I feel that? I can't be. I come from a world where it doesn't exist." Eobard thought anxiously.

"Eobard." Ezra told Eobard out of his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Eobard asked.

"Ahsoka wants to talk to you." Ezra replied.

Eobard nodded and got up from his chair to join Ahsoka who was seated on the seat of one of the Ghost turrets.

"Do you want to talk to me about what?" Eobard asked.

"You're sensitive to the Force, are not you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't believe." Eobard replied.

"You helped Kanan and me earlier, and he told me that against the one you called Carsen to get your lightsaber from the Inquisitor's belt. You used the Force." Ahsoka said.

"Without training. I'm just thinking about it and it came to me like that. And for that I do not think it's strength." Eobard said.

"I see. I have not seen anyone use force by accident. It requires concentration and technique. I would like to offer you something." Ahsoka said.

"What?" Eobard asked.

"When you do not have a mission, I'll teach you what you need so that you can use the force properly." Ahsoka offered.

Eobard thinks a little about Ahsoka's proposal, but thinks of the benefits he could have made.

"... Okay, but I have a condition to impose." Eobard said.

"Which?" Ahsoka asked.

"I want a bonus, you give me a lightsaber training." Eobard said.

"Time to do, it seems to me resonable. With your speed, Jedi techniques will be useful." Ahsoka said.

At the same moment Vader entered a room, where he found himself alone kneeling in front of a hologram of his master, Emperor Palpatine, aka Dark Sidious.

"Lord Vader, did you meet the rebels in the Lothal system?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Master. They are broken." Replied Vader.

"And yet I feel in you something else in addition to victory." Palpatine said.

"The apprentice Anakin Skywalker would be alive and in cahoots with these rebels." Declared Vader.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked.

"It was her." Replied Vader.

"This is an opportunity we can not miss, the Skywalker apprentice can lead us to other missing Jedi." Palpatine said.

"Like Kenobi." Vader said.

"Maybe, if he's alive. Be patient, my old friend. For now, send another inquisitor to chase them." Palpatine said.

"As you wish, my master." Vader said as Sidious's hologram disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: The Crucible

A few days later, Eobard wakes up in the bedroom that he and Sabine share to see her finish with a version of her armor completely covering her body except for her head which she once again dyed the hair in a blue a little lighter with green on the ends.

When she heard Eobard get up, she turned to face him and smiled.

"What do you think?" Sabine asked.

"It suits you very well." Eobard answered before Sabine kissed him quickly.

"Apart from you all the team on a mission to recruit new member." Said Sabine.

"Why not me?" Eobard asked.

"Ahsoka to a mission especially for you. But she didn't tell us what it is." Sabine explained.

"Wait, what time is it?" Eobard asked surprised that Sabine already has this kind of info.

"10 o'clock am." Sabine answered.

"Shit, I slept so long." Eobard said placing a hand on his forehead.

"It surprised me too. But I had planned to wake you up after I finished putting on my armor after modifying it." Said Sabine amused by the reaction of her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch you quietly while you're naked when you wake up?" Eobard asked with a seductive humor.

"You will not have an answer to this question. And you should put on your suit and go see Ahsoka. It's been a while since she's waiting for you." Said Sabine."Ok. Good luck for your mission." Eobard said before using his speed to greet the other members of the crew and put on his suit before joining Ashoka.

He found him seated on a shuttle cockpit seat that the Ghost crew flew to flee Lothal.

"Hi." Eobard said as he entered the cockpit.

"Hi." Ahsoka said when Eobard sits next to her.

"What is the mission we are going to do?" Eobard asked.

"We're going to explore the wreck of an old republic ship that crashed several years ago. I thought to myself that since you got a lot of lightsaber in the Tarkin cruiser you wanted to go." Ahsoka said before untied the ship.

"What ship is this?" Eobard asked hoping it was accurate.

"The Crucible." Ahsoka answered.

"Ok, here you're interested. And what is the mission to my friends?" Eobard asked, looking at Ahsoka.

"They will look for a friend of mine who can help us find a base." Ahsoka replied as he entered the coordinates of the planet where they are heading.

"It's Rex, is not it?" Eobard asked, surprising Ahsoka. "I've read all there is to know about the clone war, as well as the entire Coruscant library." He said.

"All books?" Ahsoka asked even more surprised.

"The advantage when you have my powers is to do everything super fast. I spent a whole week reading everything. And still, since Aurebesh is not my mother tongue, I had to memorize what the letters were for mentally translating what I was reading." Eobard explained.

"It must really be practical as power." Ahsoka said as the ship comes out of hyperspace making them see the planet.

The shuttle landed near the wreckage to see a red and black ship far away.

"Someone seems to be around too." Eobard said.

"Yes, we'll have to be careful." Ahsoka said as they begin to move towards the wreckage they begin to explore.

Once inside, the duo could see that the ship lighting system no longer works since the time it was stranded on the planet. They activate their lightsaber to use them to light up. Eobard could see the white blades of the lightsaber of Ahsoka before they began to explore the ship until he observed automatic doors that were closed at the time of the crash now open with traces of scratches on the ends.

"It's not normal." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, you have to be damn tough to open that door. And seen the marks of claws shows that it is not with the Force that they were opened." Eobard said as he watched the door.

"We must be on our guard." Ahsoka said.

The exploration continues until arriving in a room that brought back memories to Ahsoka. The memories of the day she brought Padawan found their Kyber crystal and built their own lightsaber.

Eobard let her relive this memory inwardly, as he sees the room as it is: room, dusty, and all the drawers containing lightsaber components removed from their support and lay on the floor. He looked at all the drawers and noticed that there was a lack of enough component to make a specific type of lightsaber: a Crossguard lightsaber.

"Fuck." Eobard said, noting that.

Suddenly they hear a noise from the hallway through which they entered the room, making Ahsoka leave his thoughts. They begin to move slowly, remaining on their guard to be near in case of attack of the person present with them in the wreckage with them. This person watched them in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Stay on your guard. If he searched the compartment of the lightsaber piece, he may have one." Ahsoka warns.

"After the Grand Inquisitor and Darth Vader, it will make me a good training for tag team this time." Eobard said looking around him.

"Yes, a possibly fatal training." Sarcastically said Ahsoka.

"Like the other two." Replied Eobard.

Then they hear something of metal falling on the floor and footsteps around two. They can not see it until they see red eyes like those of a droid heading straight for them. And once close enough, two lightsaber blades, one blue and the other green, light up and are blocked by the lightsaber Eobard and Ahsoka allowing them to see their opponent to their surprise.

A robotic body measuring 2 meters tall with a tall and thin silhouette, a skull whose face resembles a Kaleesh mask whose holes show a head of IG-100 MagnaGuard, clawed feet. The inside of the rib cage is protecting the mechanisms and the energy source allowing the body to function behind a small glass box adapted to the shape of the ribcage. At the waist is two other lightsaber hung at his waist with a purse to cook on the left of the belt.

"Impossible... Grievous... But he's dead!" Ahsoka said.

"Look at his eyes." Eobard said, leaning his lightsaber a little more on the one he was blocking.

"Droid eyes." Ahsoka said, looking closely at Grievous's eyes.

Grievous remained silent and divided his arms in two to take two more and activated them. Eobard and Ahsoka stepped back and took their distance from Grievous to an open automatic door that Ashoka closed with the Force with a little help from Eobard.

"You're doing a little better in the use of force." Ahsoka complimented.

"Thank you." Eobard says before they start running as Grievous uses his lightsaber to go through the door and also closes the doors still open for time.

"How do you think he's here and with a droid head under his mask?" Ahsoka asked.

"The most plausible is that someone recovered the body after his death and used droid parts to make his little doggie." Eobard said.

"It seems logical." Ahsoka said before realizing something. "There was the lightsaber flying Grievous among those you stole?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think. But if they were all there, where do you want this Grievous droid to use?" Eobard asked as he realized what was going on.

"Grievous droid? You didn't have a better name?" Ahsoka asked lightly.

"You got better for a Grievous whose parts that was organic, but now are droid pieces?" Eobard asked while thinking about a plan.

"Good point. But looking back, if he already has lightsaber with those used by this Grievous droid use. Why is he sending it to this wreck?" Ahsoka said.

"Maybe to build his own lightsaber in my opinion." Eobard said.

"Possible. Do you have a plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to distract the Grievous droid, while you put the maximum of lightsaber component in a minimum of drawer while I distract the Grievous droid." Eobard said.

"Why don't we reverse? You're faster than me so you can even just carry the drawers in the shuttle." Ahsoka asked.

"… It is not false." Eobard said, feeling silly.

Eobard then goes to the room they left before being in front of the Grievous droid. Ahsoka stayed where she was, ready to face the Grievous droid. When it arrives the fight begins and despite her four lightsaber, she used her speed to compensate for that. Meanwhile Eobard brought all the drawers into the shuttle and once that was done, he joined Ahsoka in the fight.

But it was then that Eobard began to feel tired because of the use of his speed without putting a tachyon in his costume during the night in addition to having used it in the duel. And it was at this point that the Grievous droid fled the fight after being pushed violently against boxes sounding a little.

They followed him quickly until they reached the entrance to the wreckage to see him enter the red and black ship at a distance that they better distinguish to see a TIE similar to that of Vader as he begins to take off. and leave the planet.

"Good point, we have the lightsaber component blind." Eobard said trying to relativize.

"You're right, we have to see the positive side. But I would have liked to know by searching his memory that did that." Ahsoka said as they leave for their shuttle.

"Me too, but I feel we'll see him again." Eobard says as they enter the shuttle and Eobard wonders why the Grievous droid flew what to do with a lightsaber like Kylo Ren's.

Later on the Moraband planet, the Grievous Droid TIE lands in front of an ancient monument. He leaves his ship and enters the monument to see that the interior is more modern than a few years ago, the tomb of Darth Bane replace by a throne where there is a masked man not a shadow area whose eyes and some body element shines with a red glow.

Beside the throne is a Dathomirian with long brown hair, yellow eyes with tattoos whose ones visible on the face resembles a bat with a line on the first ends coming down from the cheeks to the chin, she wears a traditional dress of the sisters of the night as well as a kind of crown.

Around him and the Dathomirian is two groups of three guard identical to the Praetorian Guard but completely black with a red line on their helmet representing a visier.

The Grievous droid approaches the throne by unfastening the purse from its belt and kneels before the throne and hands the purse to the man on the throne took purse in one hand, tearing it from that of the Grievous droid.

The man on the throne looked at the contents of the purse with the Dathomirian smiling at him.


	14. Chapter 14: Two New Inquisitors

A few weeks had passed since the crew had recruited Rex while playing with Zeb while Kanan and Ezra entered the hangar with Eobard in civilian clothes.

"Finish today's training session by levitating Chopper." Kanan told his apprentice.

"If so, can I drop it?" Ezra joked, making Eobard laugh and grumbling Chopper with annoyance at what Ezra was saying.

"Of course." Kanan said with a slight smile.

"Lock yourself." Sabine whispered to Chopper as the astromech loved herself on the floor.

But Eobard knows what his girlfriend Mandalorian had told Chopper. Ezra tried to lift Chopper but didn't succeed as he moaned in frustration.

"I can't do it!" Ezra said defeated.

"Counsel, while you are looking through strength, make sure you look with your eyes. He had his feet on the floor." Rex said.

Sabine and Chopper laughed together, proud of their bad turn.

"It's cruel, Sabine." Eobard said.

"Yes, I know." Sabine replied, still laughing, while Eobard had a devilish smile on his face as he recalled a lesson from his training with Ahsoka that week.

"Chopper may be able to block his feet on the ground. But you, that's another story." Eobard said using the Force to lift Sabine from her seat and levitate her.

"Woah! Hey, put me down!" Said Sabine surprised just like the other people in the room.

"Not until you apologize to Ezra." Eobard says

"Never!" Said Sabine.

"Ok, you searched for it." Eobard answered, twirling Sabine in the air for a few seconds, then stopped when Sabine began to have her head spinning.

"Now, will you apologize?" Eobard asked.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." Said Sabine trying not to have her head spinning anymore.

Eobard stopped then and gently put Sabine down.

"So it was so difficult?" Eobard asked with a smile on his face.

"I hate you." Sabine said with a mischievous grunt.

Hera then entered the room.

"Sorry to stop the party, but I have a mission for Eobard, Sabine and Chopper." Hera said. "Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base that allows us to obtain essential medical equipment, Zeb. You should go too." She says.

"Better to find medical supplies quickly." Kanan said.

"So that's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from." Rex said after laughing sarcastically.

"You say I lack discipline?" Kanan asked.

"That's exactly what I say." Rex replied.

"Not yet, I'm running." Eobard said following Sabine and Zeb into the Ghost and Phantom while Ezra followed him.

"Hey, you were not assigned to this mission." Zeb said.

"I assigned myself." Replied Ezra

"If you come with us to escape Kanan and Rex, I don't blame you. They have a gift for giving us trouble when they bicker." Eobard said.

"I prefer the dangers there than their dispute here." Ezra says

"You say that now." Sabine said, untying the Ghost Phantom and flying into hyperspace.

"By the way, when I think about it, you never told us that you're mastering the Force, Eobard." Sabine said as her boyfriend's head bent over her right shoulder.

"Ahsoka trains me when we have time since our confrontation with Vader." Eobard explained.

Later, the group came out of hyperspace and found the base they were looking for.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked.

"This is a former medical post of the Republic, abandoned after The Clone Wars." Said Sabine.

"It's really a good place to get a lot of medical supplies." Eobard observed.

Sabine stole the Phantom to the entrance of the station when she entered a code that opened it.

"Wow. Rex codes work." Said Sabine.

"Don't seem so surprised Sabine is a veteran of the republic." Eobard said.

"Good point." Sabine said as she disembarked from the Phantom.

The crew and Chopper came out of the Phantom as they looked around. Chopper was starting to rave about.

"Oh go Chopper, it's not that scary. There is nothing to fear." Ezra said.

Then Eobard sneaked quietly behind Ezra and...

"BOO!" He shouted, screaming Ezra in terror as he turned to see Eobard laughing with Sabine and Zeb.

"It's not funny Eobard!" Ezra said.

"You're right, it's hilarious!" Eobard said.

The rest of the crew laughed, Zeb placed his arm around Eobard's shoulder.

"You are a genius." Said Zeb as Sabine pushed the button on a door but it didn't open.

"Yeah, that's what I feared. No power." Said Sabine.

" I understood." Zeb said before using his strength to force the door to open and saw a dark and scary corridor in front of them as they entered the hallway as the door closed behind them.

Sabine knelt in front of a wall and painted with the Phoenix squadron symbol on it.

"You know, we'll see better if you make it our property if it's on a wall." Eobard Pleasure.

"In that case, make me think of having you tattooed my signature." Sabine retorted as she heard a sound. "Huh?" She said pointing her flashlight at the source of the sound.

"What's the matter?" Eobard asked.

"Have you heard that?" Sabine asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Lied Eobard to follow the script.

"I thought I heard something." Said Sabine.

"Well, it's an old Sabine station, there must be a beast." Eobard said.

"Yes, you're probably right. Let's go." Said Sabine.

The two teenagers met Ezra and Zeb who had taken a little advance when they entered the command center.

"Well, that must be the command center or what's left of it." Said Sabine looking around her.

"This could be a good foundation for us." Ezra said.

"I don't know, it seems a little cramped for a whole fleet. In addition to being fragile. Eobard said looking around him.

"I'm with Eobard on that one. This place seems to be falling apart. Chopper, turn it on." Sabine said, taking off her helmet.

Chopper then hacked the generator and turned on all the lights in the station.

"I didn't mean the whole station, I meant this control panel." Said Sabine.

"We don't care, it's a lot less scary with the lights on." Eobard said.

Later, Sabine ordered Chopper to turn off the lights and search the computer.

"I have the inventory, but it is corrupt. It is illegible Impossible to say where the medical reserves are or even if they exist." Said Sabine.

"It looks like we'll have to find them old fashioned." Eobard said, lighting his lightsaber.

"I'm with Eobard." Ezra said, lighting his own. "Chopper stays here and repairs the files while we search for all the medical supplies." He said.

"Well, it's worth a try." Said Sabine putting her helmet on and walking with the others out of the terminal room.

As the team walked down the hall, Zeb began to get impatient.

"Why not use your Jedi powers to find medical funds so we can get out of here." He said.

"That's not how it works, strength." Eobard said.

"Besides, we don't need to use them to find them before you." Ezra said with a good tone.

"What is it supposed to mean?" Zeb asked.

"Well, that means I'll find the reserves before you." Ezra said.

Zeb grunted at the teenager as Sabine got in between them.

"I don't care who finds them as long as we find them." Said Sabine.

"I'll find them! Erza said starting to run while the others followed.

Halfway, Ezra pushed crates over Zeb.

"That's cheating!" Exclaimed Zeb.

"The fights are rarely settled." Ezra said.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Ezra." Eobard warned.

"Yeah, of course." Ezra banged his head on an obstacle and fell on his back as Sabine and Eobard approached their friend.

"I told you." Eobard laughed as he lowered his eyes to help him get up.

Later, the Rebels continued walking down the hallway until Chopper contacted Ezra on his with his communicator.

"Why do you need help, Chopper?" Ezra said.

"What is going on?" Sabine asked.

"It looked like Chopper needed help." Replied Erza.

"We'd better go back to the command center." Eobard said.

"Why not take a shortcut?" Ezra said jumping into the vent pipe above him.

"Can not we just turn back?" Zeb asked.

"It will last a long time, it will be boring." Ezra said.

"He scored a point." Eobard declares as he jumps into the air vent and Zeb raises Sabine.

The three teenagers crawled into the vent and then found a way out.

"Chopper?!" Ezra called but no answer while he, Eobard and Sabine came out of the vent and looked for their astromech friend. "Chopper, where are you?!" He called again.

Then the teenagers saw a little red eye coming from another droid and there was someone or something behind.

"What is that?" Ezra asked

"It looks like a probe droid." Sabine answered.

"My pet told me you were here." The person said in a slightly distorted voice. She was obviously wearing black armor with imperial symbols on the shoulder plates. She also wore a helmet and a visor covering her face. "I have been looking for you for some time." She says.

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra asked.

"I don't think so, Ezra." Eobard said sternly, knowing who's standing in front of them.

"Keep looking." Said the woman activating a lightsaber with a red blade.

"She's an inquisitor!" Eobard said to light his sword while Ezra lit his.

"Oh, well, so I don't have to explain to you." The Inquisitrice said, slowly approaching adolescence. "You know what comes next, is not it?" She said.

"Run!" Sabine said as she began to fire on the inquisitrice's droids.

"I'll take care of her, you take care of the droids!" Eobard said attacking the inquisitor while Ezra and Sabine were busy with the droids.

Eobard and the inquisitor exchanged blows until they entered a saber lock.

"Hmm, you're strong, are not you?" Said the Inquisitrice in a seductive voice.

"I've defeated a person as fast as I am, standing up to Vader, and killing the Grand Inquisitor, so I'll have no problem fighting you if I don't want to take advantage of it to improve myself!" Eobard said, separating their sword.

"Oh, so you are the one that Lord Vader sent me to find. He wants to confront you again." Said the Inquisitor.

"I am flattered. Besides, I admire him in certain respect." Eobard said putting on his mask before vibrating, leaving his eyes glowing with a red glow.

The two fighters began to exchange blows until they came back into contact.

"If your boss wants me to confront him, tell him to pick me up himself!" Eobard said.

The Female Inquisitor repelled the speedster and activated her second blade, then her blades began to spin.

"I really have to think of making a second one for myself." Eobard said before the two were fighting again.

"We have to find Zeb and Chopper?" Said Sabine to Ezra.

"And Eobard?" Ezra asked.

"He can fend for himself!" Said Sabine before she and Ezra run, letting their friend fight the Inquisitor...

But then they ran back.

"Eobard, there is another!" Ezra shouted.

"What?!" Eobard asked, looking at his friend.

While he was distracted, the Female Inquisitor gave Eobard a kick that made him fall further and Ezra and Sabine helped him up.

"Run!" Said Sabine as the three teenagers were fleeing the two Inquisitors.

They were stymied until Sabine managed to open a door when she and Ezra came out, but Eobard was not so lucky because the inquisitor used the force to bring him back to her. his droids helped.

"No!" Sabine shouted as she turned to help her boyfriend.

"Run!" Eobard said, stabbing the control panel by closing the door.

He heard Sabine shout his name through the door as he turned to the inquisitors.

"Such a noble act." The Inquisitor said, pinning the speedster to the door with force. "Worthy of a Jedi." She says.

"It's one of the rare things I appreciate at home." Eobard said as the inquisitor took his lightsaber and asked his droids to hold him back.

"Interesting." Said the Female Inquisitor.

Then the other Inquisitor threw himself on Eobard until the woman blocked her attack.

"I was surprised to see you here." The woman said to her colleague.

"The kill is mine!" The other Inquisitor said.

"You don't think, we will use it to attract the rest. Find the girl." The Inquisitor said.

"No!" Eobard said.

The Inquisitor left as the woman's droids released him as the woman slammed him against the door.

"You and I are going to talk, don't be afraid to use your powers. And if you're wise, your friends may survive." The woman said as she removed Eobard's mask and slid her hand over Eobard's left cheek, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"All right, let's talk. My name is Eobard Clariss. And what is your name and that of the colleague?" Eobard asked, very hurtfully pretending to flirt.

"They call me Seventh Sister. And the heap of muscle is the Fifth Brother. Now that we know what we're called, let's go somewhere a little better." Replied the Inquisitor.

Later, Eobard and Seventh Sister were at the command center, while Eobard was handcuffed to the ground.

"You handle the lightsaber well." Says the Seventh Sister.

"Hey, if you wanted a lesson, all you had to do was ask." Eobard said with a smirk.

The Seventh Sister turned off her visor when she turned out to be a Mirialan as well as her eyes are black with yellow pupils.

"You have great potential. But I can make you stronger in the ways of the dark side." She said in a normal voice, but she looks slightly deep.

"No thanks. I'm just learning the basics like telekinesis and that's enough for me." Refusa Eobard.

"You are well trained." Said the Seventh Sister as she sat on a chair. "If I had to guess, I would say your Master is or was a Jedi." She says.

"I guess you're not as stupid as your colleague." Eobard said as the Seventh Sister chuckled at his last remark.

"And as for this lightsaber." Said the Seventh Sister, activating it, "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a crystal like the Darksaber." She said.

"Yeah. It's cool, nan." Eobard asked.

"Do you know that many Inquisitors are looking for you?" Asked the Seventh Sister. "To kill you. "

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already." Eobard said.

"Kill you?" Asked the Seventh Sister. "I don't intend to kill you, though..." She said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Eobard asked.

The Seventh Sister reached out as she tried to get into Eobard's head for answers, but he resisted.

"Why do you have to resist." The Seventh Sister asked as Eobard moaned in pain but continued to resist "Why do you support such pain?" She asked.

The Mirialan approached Eobard by increasing his power.

"You know we'll find them, so tell me now." Says the Seventh Sister.

"Get out of my head!" Eobard growled as the Seventh Sister continued. Then Eobard rallied his forces and did as he faced the Grand Inquisitor.

Now the roles were reversed Eobard leaned forward as the Seventh Sister struggled to repel him.

"You are afraid." Eobard muttered to Seventh Sister. "You are afraid of not being strong enough against some Jedi." He said.

The Seventh Sister retreated as she tried to catch her breath as she watched Eobard smirk.

"Why are you afraid? I didn't even use my powers where the Force does to you. Is it because some Jedi alive are more gifted and resourceful than you without a strong connection with the force. As for example Ahsoka Tano." Eobard laughed.

"QUITE!" The Seventh Sister shrieked as she pointed the blade in Eobard's face and groaned.

"I think I touched a sore point?" Eobard said.

"If you know who she is, then she must be your master now, where is she?!" Asked the Seventh Sister.

"Like I'll tell you." Eobard said.

Just then, the Fifth Brother came in with Sabine as he pushed her to the ground.

"What did the boy say?" Asked Fifth Brother.

"Nothing that I want to share. Contact your rebellious friends and bring them here, that's all I ask." Says the Seventh Sister.

"Let me think about it... nope." Eobard said.

"Contact your friends!" The woman said pointing her blade over Eobard's face.

"I said no!" Eobard replied sternly as his eyes shone with red light and his voice sounded like it vibrated. "Sabine, where are Ezra and Zeb?" He asked as his eyes and voice returned to normal.

"We tried to fight but Zeb and Ezra didn't have a chance." Declared Sabine.

"What are you saying?!" Eobard asked.

"Your friends are dead." Says the Seventh Sister.

"You lie!" Eobard said, playing perfectly pure anger.

Just then, Eobard's communicator activates.

"Specter 5 is Commander Mayluma. You receive me." The voice said in the communicator.

Both teenagers immediately recognized Zeb's voice.

"Uh, Commander Mayluma. Yes, we welcome you." Said Sabine.

"You have not reported to us yet, do you need help?" Zeb asked.

"Say yes!" Says the Seventh Sister.

"No Commander, we're fine." Said Sabine at this moment.

The Seventh Sister then grabbed his head and placed his sword by the throat.

"Commander, we changed our minds, sent Kanan and Ahsoka." Eobard said as the Seventh Sister released Sabine.

"How are you, Sabine?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sabine answered.

"Very good, go to bay 6. Keep your head up." Zeb said before cutting the transmission.

Later, the inquisitors took Eobard and Sabine to Bay 6.

"Once we have the others, we will designate them both very slowly." Said the Seventh Sister, opening the door of the shed.

A shield radius appeared to prevent them from being sucked into space.

Eobard looked up and saw Zeb and Ezra hanging in the Phantom.

"Oh." Eobard muttered and then grunted at Sabine and nodded up, indecisive to look up when she saw the phantom too.

Then the Phantom broke off the ceiling and started firing at the Inquisitors.

"Run!" Said Sabine as Eobard and they went away.

Then Eobard used force to bring his lightsaber, then used it to cut his handcuffs while Sabine and him entered the Phantom.

The Inquisitors tried to hold the Phantom and closed the door at the same time.

"Zeb activates the hyberdrive!" Eobard said.

"Are you crazy?!" Zeb shouted.

"Do it!" Eobard shouted back.

Zeb then activated the hyperdrive which forced the inquisitors to release them and they were soon out of reach and Eobard and Sabine could see that in addition to saving them, Zeb and Ezra had recovered the reserves they were looking for. based.

"Well done." Eobard said.

"Thank you, but why didn't you use your speed?" Ezra asked.

"I underestimated them." Eobard muttered, but Sabine doubts why he didn't use it.

Later, they returned to the Ghost and met the others while Eobard found Ahsoka at the command center.

"Ahsoka!" Eobard shouted to his master who turned to him.

"How was the mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was good, we have medical reserves." Declared Eobard. "But there is a small problem." He added.

"What else has happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to talk in private." Eobard said, leading his master to an empty room where they could speak privately.

"What's going on Eobard?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Empire sent two Inquisitors drives us all." Eobard replied.

"Oh no." Ahsoka whispered.

"One of them is a woman, and she has it after you." Eobard said.

"Why?" Eobard asked.

"I don't know." Eobard replied.

"We must stay on our guard." Ahsoka said in fear.

"I may need more training in the handling of the Force." Eobard said.

"We will focus on it during the next sessions. But before I have to know. Why are you fighting with us?" Ahsoka asked.

Eobard just smiles at Ahsoka's question before giving it a look that for some reason she doesn't know, reminds her of her former master: Anakin Skywalker.

"Jedi, Sith... Separatiste, République... Rébellion, Empire... Premier Ordre, Résistance... Tout cela n'est qu'une immense Guerre des Etoiles." (Translation: Jedi, Sith... Separatist, Republic... Rebellion, Empire... First Order, Resistance... All this is a huge Star Wars.) Eobard said in the language he learned to Sabine before leaving the room.

"What did he say?" Ahsoka wondered.

At the same time, on Moraband, the man in armor rose from his throne and made his way to a room where there are various Sith and Jedi artifacts where the Female Dathomirian observes a piece of lightsaber known to Emperor Palpatine. , the second piece of the lightsaber cut from Dark Maul. The man used the Force to bring the piece of lightsaber into his hand, pointing out his presence to the Female Dathomirian and lighting the sword revealing his red blade.

"You will like to have this saber as a weapon. Is not it Onee?" The man asked in a deep, distorted voice.

"Yes, this sword is a part of the one used by our leader's son when my clan was still alive. For me it would be a tribute to their memory to use this weapon, my lord." Respectfully replied Female Dathomirian named Onee.

In response, the man levitated with the Force the lightsaber and used it to dismount it. He took the Kyber Crystal in one of his hands and red lightning runs through his entire arm before falling back into the hand that shines a second of a red. He opened his hand to show that the crystal has turned black with a red aura surrounding it.

He replaced the Crystal where he was, and the sword was rebuilt before it was levitated to Onee who caught it.

"Consider this, as a present." The man said as Onee turned on the sword whose blade had turned black but emitted a red light and extinguished it.

"Thanks..." Onee said, kneeling in front of the man. "Lords Kaminega." She said, calling the man in armor by name.

Then Kaminega uses the Force to draw a Sith Holocron into his hand.

"Soon I should make myself known. But I need you to do something for me." Kaminega said.

"Whatever you want, my lord." Onee said.


	15. Chapter 15: New costume

Several days later, Eobard and Ahsoka are still in the stolen shuttle, and travel to a planet in which Eobard dreamed to go but it is private for this concentrate on his scheme to join the crew of Ghost: Crait.

"Imagine if there are Kyber Crystals here." Eobard said.

"It will surprise me." Ahsoka said.

"Me too, but seen that this planet has a lot of crystal, it's a possibility to be considered." Eobard said.

"We'll see." Ahsoka said as the shuttle came out of the hyperspace to let them see the planet Crait.

"So let's recap, a rebellious cell is on this planet, intercepted some delivery of the Empire that passed through and delivered them to us. But an hour ago we received a transmission where they said they were attacked by the Grievous droid." Eobard said.

"Exactly. It only has to hope that they managed to retain him." Ahsoka said.

"In the worst case, we will have a base." Eobard said.

"It's monstrous to have that mentality." Ahsoka said.

"I know." Eobard says as the ship approaches the rebel base more closely than they see the TIE used by the Grievous droid near the door. "Oh shit. We have to hurry." He said as he saw the ship.

"I thought that if they died we would have a base." Ahsoka said.

"That doesn't mean we're going to leave them dead." Eobard said.

The landed ship has a reasonable distance from the TIE like the Grievous droid but bigger, they approach the door of the rebel base to see it open forcibly with a light saber hole. They enter the base and see the Grievous droid fight with a lightsaber against a rebel armed with a purple blade lightsaber, that of Mace Windu. She looks as young as Egobard, has tanned skin, long hair, green eyes, and a light-hearted outfit reminiscent of a pilot's outfit. And looking closely at the woman's face, Eobard recognized her immediately.

"Marie." Eobard said before running to the girl and the Grievous droid. But suddenly, he was sicken by someone going as fast as seeing him anymore, and slammed him violently against a wall. This person is Kaminega. "Who are you?" He asked Kaminega.

"I am Kamineg. The god of the negative speedforce." Kaminega said.

"Why are you wearing armor like Savitar's?" Eobard asked.

"You do not need to know it." Kaminega said before being attacked by Ahsoka armed with his lightsabers. "The apprentice of Chosen One. I will be able if you are so strong against someone faster." He said.

"Go help the girl. I take care of him." Ahsoka said.

Eobard knew it was ridiculous, but he was forced to accept and run to and the girl named Marie he helped confront the Grievous droid blocking the Grievous droid's lightsaber who would use it to kill the girl.

"You." Marie said, recognizing Eobard.

"We will discuss later. There we must take care of the Grievous droid." Eobard said before focusing on the fight.

His fight with Mary against the droid Grievous, the fight was more advantage from the moment Eobard used his speed to break the sabers at the waist of his opponent. Marie merely made sword movements to parry or deflect the Grievous droid's blows and tried to damage the torso unsuccessfully because of the armor-resistant lightsaber.

Ahsoka she despite her speed-focused fighting style her opponent's armor seemed to be made of a stronger and more flexible alloy than the one that made up the Grievous droid's body. And this coupled with his speed the Ahsoka shots were almost useless.

"I will be lenient and fight at the same speed as you. But in return..." Kaminega said, making a blade rise from one of his wrists. "I'm better off attacking." He said before they rushed towards each other.

From now on, the fighting was uneven. None of the fighters had the advantage over each other until Eobard had an idea. Suddenly, he pushed Marie back and turned around the Grievous droid as quickly as possible.

Kaminega understood what Eobard thought and did the same around Ahsoka. But what he did not know was that Eobard at the same time vibrated one of his hands while the other seems to be preparing to use the Force.

Once they were near, the speedsters threw themselves each one a flash as they caught each other, and Eobard used the force to bring the Grievous droid in front of him to catch the light in Eobard's place doing so malfunctioned. Kaminega quickly decided to take the Grievous droid and departed into the TIE before taking off and leaving the planet.

"Fuck." Eobard said hoping to use the droid as a diversion while Ashoka goes to a computer to look at the data from the base.

"It's really you?" Marie asked Eobard as they turn off all their lightsabers.

"Yeah. I changed my name, but it's me." Eobard said. "I can't believe you're here." He said.

"I thought so too, until I saw you on the holonet. I really engaged in rebellion. I told myself that I could see you and the others again." Marie said.

"And this saber?" Eobard asked, pointing to Marie's lightsaber.

"I found it in a dump. It surprised me but we can say that it was lucky." Mari answered.

"At this point it's more of a stroke of luck." Eobard said. "All that apart, are there any survivors?" He asked.

"They all left, by a hidden exit after the distress call. It's only me that Christi stays here." Marie answered.

"Christi? Eobard said, wondering who she is talking about.

In response, Marie hissed and a Vulptex came over to her, jumping on him, wagging his tail.

"A Vulptex. He's pretty cute." Eobard said as Ahsoka continues to search the computer.

"She. It's a female." Marie said, stroking the animal. "And you, how did you get your lightsaber?" She asked.

"In a nutshell, visit Dagobah's cave, and look for gear before assembly." Eobard answered quickly before looking at a crate near them to see if there was any interesting coin. "Oh fuck." Eobard said before a smile appeared on his face.

"What's the matter?" Ahsoka said joining them.

"Silica-based quartz is the same composite material used by NASA to protect spacecraft when back into the atmosphere." Eobard said looking at the amount in the crate and those around.

"There are plenty on this planet." Marie said.

"It's great, just in this crate, with the necessary equipment, I could master my suit to make it even more effective for me to protect me from extreme temperatures." Eobard explained.

"I will tell the other members of this cell to come back and help me finish what we were doing before they arrived. You can take what could help you." Marie said.

"Thank you." Eobard said, activating the case-shifting system to get him to the ship.

"You know her?" Ahsoka asked her pupil.

"She's my cousin." Eobard replied.

"Oh, I see. And you have an idea who this Kaminega is? You seem to have the same powers." Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea who has gone. But seeing that he seems to be the one who made the Grievous droid, we're not in shit." Eobard said. "And you, do you have information about neighboring planets in their computer?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could find some planet that would be useful but we will need to find a waypoint." Ahsoka said as they enter the shuttle after Eobard gave Marie a way to call him when needed.

Several days later, Sabine enters a room where Eobard is locked up to prepare his new costume. She finds him in a new suit more like an armor than his old suit.

"What do you think?" Eobard asked his girlfriend.

"You look closer for the fight than with your old suit." Replied Sabine, looking more closely at the costume, vaguely reminiscent of Mandalorian armor except for the helmet.

"I am vaguely inspired by Mandalorian armor. On the other hand, I can no longer hide it in a ring." Eobard said.

"In return, you seem able to resist the blaster with that." Said Sabine, giving a touch on one of the suit plates.

"Yeah. Is there a mission I could do? I want to test the suit." Eobard said.

"There is a carrier that contains secret information that I have to go to pick up in a hangar, you can come. The only thing is that we have to keep a low profile." Said Sabine.

"It works." Eobard said.

A little later, Eobard and Sabine are shown in a shuttle and go to the coordinates of the carrier.

"I just thought about it, but your training with Ahsoka is going well?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, we focus on the use of force so I can be on a better level with Vader and the Inquisitors." Eobard said, removing his mask.

"You could go further in your training to become a Jedi." Said Sabine with a hint of humor.

"Know one thing, I will never become a Jedi. It is by some, the rest are just a band of con." Eobard said deliberately excluding some Jedi including Kanan.

"Why are you saying that?" Sabine asked.

"Since their disappearance, the Jedi are idealized, idolized. But if we forget the myth and judge the acts, their inheritance is a failure. Hypocrisy. Pride." Eobard said.

"I don't think that's true." Said Sabine taking Kanan and Ahsoka as an example.

"If that's it. At the height of their power, they let Dark Sidious create the Empire and eradicate them." Eobard said firmly. "Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra are good Jedi because they do not leave the code and their ego veiled their face, but you have to face the truth. The prominent members of their order are nothing but bellicose hypocrite to the biased view of things." Eobard said.

"What do you mean by a skewed vision?" Sabine asked.

"For them, the second you passed on the dark side, you are lost. That's why some Sith managed to get Jedi into their camp." Eobard replied. "Yet I am one of the best people to say that it's not because you use something bad." He whispered so that Sabine could not hear it as the ship they were using finally arrived at the hangar containing the carrier.


	16. Chapter 16: Old Friend

The two teenagers pose their shuttle in the shed and go out to search for the carrier.

"Do you remember the coded sentence?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, "It's a long way to Allderon", I know." Eobard still said with his mask removed.

"Okay, let's go." Said Sabine.

The teenagers walked around saying the phrase for hours but no one answered and they ended up stopping in front of a shuttle surrounded by cash.

"Ugh, this carrier is obviously not there." Eobard stated sitting on one of the crates.

"That can't be the case. Hera said he is on board." Said Sabine. "Are you sure you say the right words?" She asked.

"Yeah, "Its a long way to Allderon"." Eobard said, just then, the crate on which he was sitting began to move and walk.

"Woah! What is happening?!" Eobard asked, getting up from the crate as his lid opened and a droid.

More precisely a protocol droid, an RA-7 unit.

"Wait a minute, it's the carrier. And I think it's the droid that has the information it gives us. He must have been inside and hid in a crate until we found him." Said Sabine seeing the shuttle in front of which they are, as well as the droid.

"I didn't expect it to be a protocol droid." Eobard said as Sabine read her identification number.

"According to his identification number, his name is T1-PD." Said Sabine as Eobard almost burst out laughing. "What's the matter?" Sabine asked not understanding why her boyfriend was holding back laughing.

"Nothing. Nice to meet you T1. I can understand why the rebellion wanted to give it information, no one would suspect a protocol droid of hiding stuff." Eobard said as he received dumb noise from the doïde, as when there were transmission problems.

"His voice mailbox must have a problem." Said Sabine seeing that the droid is damaged in the neck and lower part of the head.

"So even if he wanted to talk, he can not. Good to go on line." Eobard said.

"Too bad." Said a voice from above, as the owner of this voice stood high before releasing his point of support and let himself be seen by Eobard, Sabine and the droid. It is obviously a woman in a combat suit wearing a purple mask and a rifle with a blade on her back. "Because I ship it." She says.

"Ketsu Onuo I saw your mark old friend." Sabine growled, looking at the woman.

"Friend, it's a generous term given what happened." Ketsu said as the two women faced each other.

"You two know you?" Eobard asked.

"I see you're still a bounty hunter." Said Sabine ignoring Eobard.

"Dare to tell me that you don't miss it." Ketsu said.

"Ah yes. I forgot you were a bounty hunter. Looking back, it does not surprise me." Eobard said.

"I don't think Ketsu is here for a former colleague meeting." Said Sabine.

" You know me well. I'm here for the droid." Ketsu said.

"Yeah, but it's not going to happen." Eobard said as Ketsu turned to him and then returned to Sabine.

"Who's Sabine, your boyfriend?" Ketsu asked, lightly blushing the two teenagers.

"At the last news, it does not concern you." Say the teenagers at the same time.

"Too bad for me, you're pretty cute." Ketsu said.

"I take the compliment, but anyway you're not my type." Eobard told Ketsu, before looking after Sabine. "Sabine, how do you know her?" He asked.

"She never told you how we got out of the imperial academy?" Ketsu asked.

"It was a long time before you became greedy and left me for dead." Sabine said as Ketsu laughed.

"You would have been better off than joining this rebel group." Ketsu said, looking at Eobard. "I didn't believe it until the Empire put a premium to your head, Eobard Clariss. I don't know why but it's the figure I do not care. " She says.

"Cool, despite the new costume, I'm recognized." Eobard said.

"Are you going to deliver it?" Sabine asked, catching her blaster.

"I'm not decided yet." Ketsu said. "I'm working for the black sun right now and I have a job to finish first." He said.

"I can't let you do that." Said Sabine.

"Correction, we can not let you do that." Eobard said putting on his mask as black lenses and a gas mask-like bottom appeared before Stormtroopers approached them.

"What's happening citizens?" Asked the commander. "This shed is under curfew, you have to leave." He said.

"Do not interrupt us!" Ketsu shouted as she slaughtered two soldiers and took cover, followed by Eobard and Sabine as she shot two more.

"Nice shot, you did not lose your hand." Ketsu said, slaughtering two more soldiers.

"It's a good thing you did not lose it either." Said Sabine while the women slaughtered the soldier, Eobard makes sure that T1 is safe from shooting.

"Sabine, come on!" Eobard said before Sabine rushed aboard the shuttle and took off into space.

Later in the space, the two teenagers tried to head for Alderaan.

"Your friend looks nice." Eobard says

"Not when you know her." And what else do you know about me? Sabine asked.

"A little bit of your past and a lot of your future." Including your clan. Eobard said, gasping Sabine. "But don't worry, I will not say anything to others. They will learn that if you tell them." He said reassuring her a little.

"Thank you." Said Sabine after sighing with relief.

"You're welcome." Eobard said, taking his hand making Sabine blush under his helmet before taking his.

Suddenly the transport shuttle shook as if something had shot at him.

"We have been touched!" Said Sabine.

"Let me guess Ketsu?" Eobard asked.

"Yes, and she touched our hyperdrive, I know the rest! brace yourself." Said Sabine, what Eobard is tying T1 on a seat before hanging on to something.

Ketsu then fired at the door of his ship, then a huge gust of wind came out to try to suck them into space vacuum. Sabine lost her grip and was about to be sucked.

"Sabine!" Eobard shouted as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her inside, then sealed the hatch when the two friends collapsed on the floor with Sabine over Eobard.

"Are you okay?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Sabine said before interrupting herself as she realized how close her face was to Eobard's, if there was no mask and helmet she would have taken the opportunity to kiss him.

"Uh Sabine, not that the position in which you are bothering me, but you can get up, please. You crush my balls." Eobard said with a little pain at the end of the sentence.

Sabine realized where to place one of her knees and got up quickly.

"Sorry." She said quickly, helping Eobard up.

"It's good." But the next time you steal a ship, make sure it has weapons. Eobard said, removing his mask after the glasses and the lower part disappears.

"I take note of it." Said Sabine, taking off her helmet, looking out the window and seeing Ketsu's ship in front of theirs as Ketsu contacted the teenagers.

"Without hard feelings Sabine. This for business, nothing personal. Speaking of business, here is the market. You give me the droid and I will let you and your boyfriend live." Ketsu said.

"What if we refuse?" Sabine asked.

"I'm going to blow up the shuttle and get it back in the wreckage." Ketsu said.

"I'm going to make a better one." Eobard said advancing. "You let Sabine live and I'm going to make sure you get a bonus for capturing Lightning." He said what shocked and worried Sabine.

"Lightning?" Ketsu said skeptically.

To show Ketsu that he is not lying, he put on his mask and vibrated his entire body, making his eyes shine so that she can see it through the hologram. And to surprise her he took his lightsaber and activated it.

"That's enough for you as proof that it's me?" Eobard asks.

"Hmmm, you'd be worth more than this droid... And your lightsaber might be useful for the job... That's okay." Ketsu said before turning off the conversation while Sabine looked at Eobard worriedly.

"What are you doing?!" Sabine asked.

"I have a plan ok, follow my example." Eobard declared.

The two ships then connected when the teens and the bounty hunter met inside.

"So your boyfriend is Lightning and has a lightsaber, Sabine?" Ketsu asked with amusement "You've always had good taste in men. She said advancing before Sabine moved in front of Eobard. "You're not going to give it up, are you?" She asked.

"No, you'll have to take it from me." Sabine said with her fist raised.

"You care a lot." Ketsu remarked.

"Of course I care about Eobard, my boyfriend." Said Sabine with great confidence, to hear that made Eobard smile.

"Oh, Sabine." Ketsu said, taking off her helmet, she had light brown skin with purple eyes. "We were friends, tell me what you give me to the droid and Lightning, and we'll share the bonuses like in the good old days." She offered.

"I do not do things for money anymore." Said Sabnie

"That's right, now there is the cause." Do you really think that your little rebellion can handle the Empire? You can not be so stupid." Ketsu said.

"The only idiot I see here is you." Eobard said, getting closer to her. "You are so blinded by your greed that you do not see the situation as a whole if you fail a mission, Black Sun will kill you but the rebellion will not." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ketsu asked.

"I say you should join us." Eobard said as he removed his mask to look at her face to face as Ketsu and Sabine looked shocked at their faces because of this proposal.

"You can't be serious after I try to shoot you." Ketsu said.

"That may be true, but I know that deep inside you, you still care about Sabine and want to protect her, much like a big sister, and I know she will forgive you and make you trust." Eobard declared.

"Forgive me for what?" Ketsu asked.

"For leaving me for dead." Sabine answered. "He's right, I always trust you." She says.

"And you are wrong both." Ketsu said.

"No, I met people who gave me a second chance in life and that's what we give you." Said Sabine, holding out her hand.

"It's not too late Ketsu, the rebellion will not care about what you did in the past, no matter what you do now." Eobard said, holding out his hand.

"Imperial cruiser on the commuter shuttle registered 11-8-6-7-19-18-8-13-7, your shuttle was stolen, get ready for boarding." An Imperial officer said from the dashboard of Sabine and Eobard's shuttle.

"It looks like we're all friends now." Said Sabine, shrugging her shoulders.

"We don't really have a choice." Ketsu stated as the group returned to the shuttle, and they saw an imperial cruiser coming directly from the window.

"Keep your position, any attempt to escape will result in your destruction." Said the Imperial officer.

"Now what are we doing? Time is moored, the hyperdrive of my ship is unusable." Ketsu asked.

"I have an idea." Eobard said, unhitching the droid before passing under the shuttles control panel. "If I can overload the hyperdrive, it will activate self-destruction. Then let's all go to your ship, Ketsu. But for me to have the time to do that, I need you to gain a little." He said.

"I take care of it." Said Sabine contacting the cruiser to warn them of the risk of explosion of the hyperdrive.

"Well received, we give you two minutes to stabilize it before boarding." The officer said before cutting the transmission.

"You have two minutes, hurry up now." Said Sabine.

"I'm almost there... here!" Eobard declared as the self-destruct alarms went off and the three arrived in Ketsu's ship with the droid and managed to unstack before taking off before the cruiser could capture them as they went into hyperspace.

Later, Ket's ship went to Alderan and landed at a place where a well-known Eobard Astromech: R2-D2 was waiting for the droid while the ship was landing. Eobard and Sabine went out with T1. R2 was excited when he saw Eobard and beeps like crazy while driving. Around Eobard in circles making the hybrid laugh.

"Wait, do you know that astromech?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, but it surprises me that he knows me." Eobard said, vexing the astromechano a little. "You can tell Senetor Organa that his order is coming, please." Eobard said.

R2 made a beep, and the protocol droid went away as well and the teenagers returned to the ship.

Later, Ket's ship landed on Garrel where Ezra and Hera were waiting for them with the Phantom beside their shuttle as the group of three headed towards them.

"Bravo for your mission is a success, you two." Hera said, turning to Ketsu. "And thank you for supporting our cause." She says.

"Well, it was mostly an accident." Ketsu said.

"You know, my offer is still valid. Eobard said. "I can talk to a friend and see if I can find you a place among us." He said.

"Thank you, but no thanks Eobard. I do not think I'm ready for a full fight with the Empire for now." Admitted Ketsu.

"I understand. Eobard said. "But if you ever change your mind..." He said before being interrupted by Ketsu.

"You will be the first to know. But promise me something." Ketsu said.

"Of course." Eobard agreed.

"Take care of her for me." Ketsu asked.

"Promised." Eobard said.

" Thank you." Ketsu said kissing Eobard gaining Sabine's burning look of jealousy.

"See you next time." Ketsu said, heading for his ship and leaving.

"It was a sacred mission." Eobard said.

"Yes..." Answered Sabine.

"Now that I think about it, there's something we've never really done even though we're in a relationship." Eobard said.

"What?" Sabine asked with interest.

"An appointment." Eobard replied with a smirk.

"It's a good idea, plus we're quiet for a moment after this mission." Said Sabine as they enter their shuttle and follow the Phantom to the fleet. "Now that I think about it, you're really going to tell me why you stopped laughing when I said the name T1-PD." She adds, stammering Eobard.


	17. Chapter 17: Save a child

A few weeks had passed since Eobard had met Sabine's old friend, Ket, and now he was training with Ezra outside the Ghost as they clashed with the sword until Eobard pushes back, making it fall to the ground.

"You have to learn to keep this defense, Ezra." Eobard says

"I tried but I'm the type to attack." Ezra said standing up.

"Me too, but I'm also thinking about defense." Eobard says

"Hey, is not Ahsoka there?" Ezra asked as he looked over Eobard's shoulder as he turned to see his teacher in the direction of the Force heading for Kanan.

"What is she doing here?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Eobard said as both teenagers listen to the adults talking.

"It's unexpected. Don't misunderstand me, it's always a pleasure to see you both, but that usually means there is a problem." Kanan said to the commanding officer.

"It's to talk about Jedi deal." Ahsoka said.

"Then I guess I qualify." Kanan said.

"More than me." Ahsoka said as the two adults entered the Ghost while the teenagers were watching.

"I can not believe they have a Jedi conversation without us. Come on Eobard." Ezra said slightly offended as he ran towards the Ghost.

In normal time, Eobard would not have followed. But with what is happening with this Kaminega that he and Ahsoka have faced, he does not let any information escape him.

Meanwhile, in Kanan's room, both users of the force were talking about something important.

"I watched transmissions from Mustafar to learn more about Vader." Ahsoka said.

"And?" Kanan asked.

"Until now, we have learned very little about him. But it is much more powerful than the Sith I fought against years ago." Ahsoka said.

"Okay but do you have any idea why he wants your apprentice so much?" Kanan asked.

"Well, Eobard seems to think that Vader want to know who is the stronger of the two since their fight Lothal. But I think it's something else." Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"You have felt it too. When he uses his speed in combat there is this strange sensation, like a mixture of anger and euphoria. And I think he feels it and wants to somehow make it his apprentice." Ahsoka said, explaining his hypothesis.

"We have nothing to fear on this side. He's a good guy and he sees that he wants to know only the basic things of the Force, the dark side will certainly not interest him." Kanan said.

"You're probably right. Anyway, we did some research on his inquisitors. It seems that their secondary mission is to perform recoveries." Ahsoka said.

"Well we know they are chasing the Jedi, so what else?" Kanan asked.

"If I had to guess, probably, children sensitive to the Force. They probably want them to be trained to become the future inquisitors of the Empire." Ahsoka said.

"I managed to decode two locations, I'll check first." Ahsoka declared.

"And you want me to check the second one. It's okay with me." Kanan said.

"You should probably take Ezra and Eobard with you." Ahsoka said.

"Ha, they're already on their way to the mission." Kanan said, slamming his fists on the controls, opening the door Ezra fell to the ground, while Eobard leans against a wall.

"You should take Zeb with us, he has already proved himself against the Inquisitors." Eobard said. "And Sabine, she did as well." He said.

"Unfortunately, Sabine has already been assigned another mission." Ahsoka said.

"Fuck." Eobard muttered.

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asked.

Later, the three Jedi and Zeb took the Phantom to the planet from which the second transmission originated and landed at the nearest spaceport and exited the ship.

"Ahsoka said what we were looking for?" Zeb asked

"No, she just said we had to get it before the inquisitors." Kanan replied.

"And knowing her, she always misses something." Eobard said.

"Chopper, so you have the coordinates?" Kanan asked as Chopper uploaded them into his system and projected a hologram.

"Housing units? What would the Inquisitors want there?" Ezra asked.

"I doubt they are looking for a house to rent. Eobard said.

"Zeb glances around the spatio port for the Inquisitor ships, I'd like to know if they're there." Kanan said.

"It works, if I find them I warn you." Zeb said.

"Bring Chopper with you, we will stay in touch." Kanan said as he and the two teenagers walked away.

Later, Kanan, Ezra and Eobard were still searching for inquisitors until Eobard's communicator received a transmission.

"Eobard, are you receiving me?" Ahsoka's voice said through the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm getting you, what's going on?" Eobard replied.

"Have you already located the Inquisitors?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet, why?" Eobard asked.

"I discovered what they are looking for, they are looking for babies." Ahsoka replied.

"Sensitive to the Force I bet." Eobard said.

"Exactly, keep searching, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ahsoka said.

"Okay." Eobard said, turning off his communicator.

"That's what the inquisitors were looking for." Ezra said.

"We'd better hurry up before we have another on our hands." Kanan said, as they made their way to the unit looking for Inquisitors. Until Kanan notices a particularly broken door.

"That's it." Kanan said pushing the door and seeing the place completely destroyed.

"Guys, I think it was too late." Ezra said.

"Look over there." Eobard remarked, seeing an Ithorian woman resting on the ground as the three Jedi approached her.

"It's good, you have nothing to fear, what's your name?" Kanan asked, as she had told them in her own language while Eobard was translating.

"She said her name is Ooda." Eobard said.

"Keep your strength Ooda." Kanan said.

Then Ooda started saying something while Eobard was translating again.

"She said they came after her child, but they did not get it, she gave it to a droid." Eobard said helping Ooda get up. "Ooda, as soon as you can, head to docking bay 12." He said as both jedi and speedster set off in search of the droid.

Later, Zeb contacted Kanan and told him that he had found the baby, just like the two inquisitors. The trio went to Zed's location and entered the building. They looked for Zeb and they finally found him.

"How's the baby?" Kanan asked.

"Quiet for the moment." Replied Zeb

"Well, let's see it." Ezra said.

"I would not do that if I were you." Zeb warned when Ezra approached the baby and he started yelling again. "I warned you!" He said.

"I was trying to be nice!" Ezra said.

"Let me try." Eobard said, approaching the baby and taking him in his arms. "Hi, now it's good. These wicked Inquisitors scared you?" He said soothingly.

The baby began to calm down and smiled at Eobard.

"Don't be afraid, boy, we'll protect you." Eobard said, cooing the baby with happiness.

The other three were surprised to see him cope with a child as well. Until suddenly, red blades began to stab the room and the baby was panicked again.

"Great, what do we do now?" Zeb asked.

"Only one thing to do!" Ezra said as he and Kanan dug a hole in the ceiling and jumped in with Eobard as Zeb went through it.

"I have something that they can receive." Zeb said before dropping a detonator while the four rebels managed to escape the building, but the Inquisitors too.

"Ezra takes the baby, I'll hold them back." Eobard said, giving him the baby.

Eobard then activated his lightsaber and fought with Kanan against them." Kanan attacks the Fifth Brother while Eobard fights the Seventh Sister.

"I was waiting for that day, the apprentice. Once I have defeated you, Lord Vader will take care of you." Said the Seventh Sister.

Both blades touched him repeatedly until they entered a saber lock.

"We'll see that, sweetie." Eobard said as they start exchanging blows again.

But the Seventh Sister pushed him away and was sure to have won until the opening of the hangar doors. A person was visible from the light of the shed. As she went out, it turned out to be Ahsoka staring at the Inquisitors as she turned on her lightsabers.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome." Said the Seventh Sister to the surprise visitors.

Eobard then looked up at his master and smirked knowing that the inquisitors were screwed.

"Ezra takes the child to the ship." Ahsoka said winking at adolescence as Eobard gets up and puts on his mask while the gas mask part then appears active again his lightsaber.

"I take the big, you you take the sly." Eobard said, gaining a glare from the Seventh Sister.

Ahsoka nodded as she jumped high in the air as Eobard used his speed to attack the Fifth Brother. He went so fast that the Inquisitor could not fight back in time when he fell to the ground.

The Fifth Brother looked up at Eobard and only charged him so Eobard could easily deflect each attack and throw him to the ground.

"Are these the qualities required for the empire to send you hunt down the Jedi? I was hoping for a challenge." Eobard said with a bit of disappointment.

The Fifth Brother shouted and started attacking Eobard again. But he continued to block using his speed and talent, then managed to turn the Fifth Brother's lightsaber off and forcefully pushed him back to the Seventh Sister whom Ahsoka had already defeated, waving his sword to the Inquisitor.

"You are beaten." Ahsoka said as the Seventh Sister chuckled.

At that moment, a stormtrooper was approaching.

"Looks like you're beaten." Said the Seventh Sister as her sword turned towards Ahsoka and Eobard who jumped just in time.

"Your capture will please the Lord Vader." Says the Seventh Sister.

At that moment, Ahsoka and Eobard saw the Phantom flying above them and smiled.

"Tell your Master that you will have to wait." Ahsoka said.

"And if he wants to confront me, it will have to wait." Eobard said as he and his master jumped inside the Phantom and flew away.

Later, inside the Ghost once the Phantom stowed, Ooda found his baby full of joy.

"I'm happy to see that his baby is safe." Ahsoka said.

"Me too. There is nothing worse for a parent than losing their child." Eobard said, removing his mask.

"You still have not told me how was your date with Sabine." Ahsoka said with amusement.

"At the last news, I do not have to tell you." Eobard said, moving away from her with his speed.

"I will not let the case go." Ahsoka said following the trail of lightning let by Eobard.


	18. Chapter 18: Onee vs Eobard

It had been a month since the Ghost crew had rescued the child from the Inquisitors and they were still searching for a planet to hide from the Empire, but it was still difficult to find a safe way to reach the planets than to find Ahsoka in the Crait base computer. The crew was in one of the transports with Rex, Sato, and Ahsoka.

"So far, the planets we went to have been invaded by the Empire and we have run out of options." Hera said.

"And even when we find one, we find ourselves facing the Empire. Very soon, we will have nowhere to go." Kanan said.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help. I met him a few months before he infiltrated the Empire for my tachyon prototype, her name is Maz Kanata, she runs a bar, I'm sure she'll help us. In addition she owes me a favor for getting rid of a guy a bit too boring lying in his bar." Eobard said.

"Where can we find it?" Hera asked.

"Takodana." Eobard replied.

Later, the Ghost crew came out of hyperspace and found themselves facing the blue and green planet. They enter the planet and land in front of a large castle and exit the ship.

"Ok everyone, Maz runs this bar for 1000 years, if you need information, it's up to her to speak." Eobard said as the crew entered the castle full of bandit and other smuggler. In the middle was a humanoid extraterrestrial whose height was 1.24 meters. She has brown eyes, white hair and misty, burnt orange skin, and her face was wrinkled.

"Eobard Clariss!" Maz cried as he saw Eobard catching everyone's attention in the bar.

"Oh, damn... Hi." Eobard muttered.

Maz went to the group of small rebels and watched them all.

"It's nice to see you again." Maz said.

"Me too, it makes me happy, here are my friends Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Chopper." Eobard said, introducing the rest of the crews to Maz.

"I guess you need something... desperately." Maz said.

"Yeah... unfortunately." Eobard said before the rest of the crew informed Maz of what was happening in recent months.

"A war against the empire?" Maz asked perplexed.

"We really need your help to find a waypoint, Maz, we are desperate." Eobard said.

"Eobard, you've been in this fight for too long, come home." Maz said.

"I don't have the home you've been talking about for a year. The rebellion is my house, Maz." Eobard said.

"Wait, what fight is she talking about?" Ezra asked.

"The only fight worth the trouble of taking my child. The one between the bright side and the dark side. Over the centuries, evil has taken many forms. Today it is the Sith, the Separatists, and now it is the empire." Maz said.

"Ok, of course, she does not help us. I say we have..." Sabine said before she stopped speaking, noticing that Maz adjusted her goggles and stared at her while she crawled over the table and moved closer to her.

"Uh Eobard, what is she doing?" Sabine asked.

"I do not know, but it can't be good." Eobard said.

"When you live long enough, you can see a person's life just by looking in the eyes." Maz said looking at Sabine in the eye. "I am looking into the eyes of a young woman trying to flee her past." She says.

Sabine froze with fear as Maz continued to speak as her heart beat faster and louder.

"But I also see a glimmer of hope in your life that is close to your heart, your heart wants it, your heart longs for it even if you already have it." Maz said as Sabine rose angrily.

"You don't know anything about me or what I've lived!" Exclaimed Sabine as she left the castle.

"I take care of it." Eobard said as he got up to follow Sabine when he saw her sitting on a rock looking sadly at the lake.

"Hey." Eobard said to point out his presence.

"Not now Eobard." Said Sabine without looking at her boyfriend.

"Listen, I know you do not like talking about your past. But Maz only said what she saw in your eyes." Eobard said.

"They think I'm a shame for them Eobard, a traitor." Said Sabine.

"I do not think that's the case." Eobard said.

"For them it is! You don't know, nobody knows." Said Sabine.

Eobard looked at his girlfriend with sadness as he felt his pain and suffering as Sabine watched him.

"I don't like talking about these things! How can I face them?!" Sabine shouted.

"I know you think you're alone in this universe but you're not. You have friends, allies who will always be by your side, whatever, you are not alone Sabine." Eobard said.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone. Nobody can hurt you." Says Sabine

"Sabine, I'll never hurt you." Eobard said looking at Sabine.

"And I do not want to hurt you." Sabine said as she and Eobard leaned closer to each other.

"And you will not do it. I trust you for that." Eobard said as their faces continue to move closer.

As the two teenagers were about to kiss, Eobard felt something familiar in the force as he stopped dead.

"Someone is here. And has a connection with him..." Eobard said standing up.

"With whom?" Sabine asked.

"Kaminega." Eobard said before running to the entrance to Maz's bar where Onee was waiting for him with half of Maul's lightsaber in her hand.

"A sister of the night..." Eobard said as she saw Onee before remarking on the lightsaber she was holding. "Where did you have to slash?" Eobard asked.

"My lord gave it to me." Onee answered before activating his surprising lightsaber Eobard at seeing the color of the blade.

Eobard lit his lightsaber, the Speedster and Female Dathomirian looked at each other while Eobard was using speed to attack Onee while the Female Dathomirian easily deflected the attack and pushed him back as he slid down the ground.

Eobard then joined Onee when they could not take advantage of each other. As if she had been trained to fight against people like him. The fight continued despite Eobard being baffled by his opponent's fight and entering a saber lock.

"Your Master has taught you that you have control over your anger. But I feel it. You can be in the same strength as my master." Onee said as they exchanged the shot again, then locked themselves in another sword.

"You get in the negative speedforce." Onee said before deactivating his sword to dodge Eobard's and activating it again to try the attack from behind.

But Eobard quickly turned around to attack. Suddenly Onee was attacked from behind and she could see Kanan and Ezra helping their friend.

"We will dream." Onee said before disappearing into a green smoke screen.

"Are you ok Eobard?" Kanan asked as the crew approached him.

"Yeah." Eobard said as Sabine approaches them.

"What is this thing she was talking about?" This negative speedforce. Sabine asked.

"... As I told you, I'm connected to something called speedforce that gives me my powers. But I lied slightly." Eobard said.

"What do you mean by " lied slightly "?" Sabine asked.

"Like the force on one dark side, the speedforce has something similar. The negative speedforce. This absorbs Tachyons to develop its speed as a parasite. It is she who gives my flashes and at times my eyes that color. But I did not log in for nothing. This speedforce allows me to exist even if I get erased from the timeline." Eobard said.

"I suppose there is a counterpart?" Kanan asked.

"Not really. It has a little altered my psyche but nothing very bad. I'm just more angry when I use it." Eobard said.

"And you hid that from us!" Kanan said.

"Because I only use it for that. And nothing else." Eobard said.

"But you could have told us." Ezra said.

"We all have secrets. And someone is after my ass and is connected to the same speedforce as me." Eobard said understanding that the situation is starting to elude him.

"But you hid from us that the source of your power is bad." Kanan said.

"A power is bad only when you decide that it is. Everything else is a question of will." Eobard said.

Kanan decided instead of arguing to leave. He was followed by the rest of the crew and they leave the planet to return to the fleet.


	19. Chapter 19: The Protector of Concord Daw

A few weeks after the rebels stole Sphyrna-class corvette with Leia's help. The Ghost crew came out of the hyperspace and boarded one of the transport vehicles and entered the hangar.

"We had the necessary supplies." Kanan said as he entered the room with Zeb, Ezra and Eobard. "We were lucky enough to escape. The Empire makes our travels more difficult." He said.

"Yes, we need a new hyperspace road, a road connecting the Lothal region." Sato said.

"I can have a perfect shortcut. The Concord Dawn system is a Mandalorian colony and is not under imperial control." Said Sabine.

"Why not wrap up just about every other place." Ezra said.

"Why not wrap up just about every other place." Ezra said.

"Concord Dawn is known for his elite warriors. They were brought to form clones in the war, the empire thought twice before attacking them." Rex said.

"The question is to whom are they faithful? The empire occupied its native world of Mandalore so that the imperial influence could be a factor." Sato said.

"Years before the clone wars, the Mandalorians were already at war with each other. This group has been called the protectors, they play according to their own rules." Said Sabine.

"So we come in with force. We will send scouts into the system to see what we will face." Sato said.

"Or we could try to request the deployment permission to use their system." Kanan offered.

"It will not help, warriors like those understand only strength." Eobard said.

"And what makes you say that?" Kanan asked with a hint of anger still not digesting that Eobard had hidden from him what he drew his powers from.

"He has a point." Said Sabine.

"But we should not make enemies of them, we do not need them too." Hera said.

"Very good. Captain Syndulla, the mission is yours." Sato said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ask Sabine and Eobard.

"I was hoping you would ask." Hera said.

Later, Hera led a group of A-Wing to Concord Dawn and it seemed like it was a hell.

"So, it's Concord Dawn. Obviously, it looks like it was a battlefield." Hera said.

"Hey, this system lasted more than 100 wars." Said Sabine.

"From what you said, I'm surprised there's nothing left." Eobard said.

Suddenly three Mandalorian fighters came from nowhere and approached the A-Wing team. Hera tried to negotiate with them but The Protectors did not listen and started shooting A-Wings one by one. There remained only Hera, Sabine and Eobard.

"Spectrum 5 and Lightning, came out of here!" Hera ordered.

"We will not leave you Hera! Eobard said.

"Follow Eobard orders!" Hera said.

"Ugh! Well received captain!" Eobard said as Sabine and he jumped in the speed of light leaving Hera behind.

Later, Eobard and Sabine came out of hyperspace near the fleet.

"Eobard, Sabine, what's going on where is Hera?" Kanan asked in a communicator.

"She was right behind us, Kanan, we were lucky." Said Sabine.

"It turns out that these Mandalorians also work for the Empire." Eobard replied.

Just then, A-Wing from Hera came out of Hyperspace. They were completely upset to see their friend's ship in a deplorable state. Sabine gasped as she slammed her fist against her control panel.

"Fuck!" Eobard said when he saw his friend seriously injured.

Later, Hera received medical attention while Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Eobard waited in front of her room while Sabine paced and the door opened as the others entered the room.

"How is she?" Sabine asked.

"Her vital signs have stabilized, she should do it, she needs rest." Replied the medical droid.

"It's all our fault. We should never have left her alone." Eobard said.

"There was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad you're all back in one piece. I'll tell Sato what happened and Eobard, your parents want to see you now." Kanan said.

"Ok." Eobard said as he went to see Ahsoka.

Later, Eobard joins her master as she turns to face her apprentice.

"We heard about what happened. How is she." Ahsoka said.

"The doctor says she's going to recover completely." Eobard replied

"It's good. But you, I feel that you suffer." Ahsoka said.

"I should have stayed and helped him! As if Kanan who made me mouth because I did not talk to you about the negative speedforce, was not enough." Eobard said trying not to get angry.

"I wish you talked to me about it too. But in fighting you during our training I felt a thing when I felt the anger rising in you. Restraint. You do your best to stop your anger so that it doesn't take over you. And you followed orders there was nothing you could do." Ahsoka said.

"But... it's just... RAAAAHHH!" Eobard roared as he slammed his arm against the wall, creating a big hollow in the wall.

"All I want is help without too much weather. But nobody knows how to know the future is frustrating. I knew she was going to end up in this state, but I did not have the guts to warn her. I am almost ready to change the course of time much more deeply than I will." Eobard said.

"I understand how you feel. You already told me about your knowledge about it. But the fact that you do not want to change too much things that you are aware of the responsibilities that entails." Ahsoka said. "She risked her life for you and Sabine, the best thing to do is not to make it useless." She says.

At that moment Eobard understood what he had to face the protector.

Later in the Ghost, Eobard with his mask raised and Sabine wearing his helmet enters the Phantom as they opened the hatch, they stood behind Kanan.

"What do you mean by asking him?" Kanan asked Chopper.

"He means I'm standing right behind you. Better to block these signals." Sabine said with her helmet as Kanan turned to see the two teenagers.

"What are you doing here, both here?!" Kanan asked.

"You must be distracted enough to notice that we have sided." Sabine answered.

"So what are you really preparing?" Eobard asked.

"You have heard Sato's orders, we are going to destroy these fighters before they attack us." Kanan said.

"We know you better than that." Said Sabine.

"Do you still want the Mandalorans on our side, even after they tried to kill us and kill Hera?" Eobard asked.

"It's true." Kanan said.

"What are you thinking about? You are crazy?!" Exclaimed Sabine.

"I think we can always give them a chance to change sides. Everyone deserves a chance." Kanan said.

"They got their chance when we asked them the first time and they attacked!" Eobard said.

"You know that Jedi philosophy does not always work for everyone." Said Sabine.

"That's why we are at war." Kanan said.

Kanan sent the Phantom to the moon on which the Protectors were hiding, while he and the teens threw themselves outside, Chopper was flying with the Phantom. The rebels climbed to the top of a cliff and saw the base of the Protectors.

"Well, how much are we against?" Kanan whispered.

"Including the 2 ships on patrol, 8 ships in total. But they are distributed so that it takes some time to set up the charges." Sabine answered.

"I will help you. But first we have the company." Eobard said.

The three rebels lay on their stomachs as the Imperial shuttle landed on the Protectors' platform.

"It looks like the Empire is buying their loyalty." Kanan said.

"You see whoever gets the credits?" Sabine asked as the Jedi and Speedster looked at the person she indicated. "It's their boss, Fenn Rau." She says.

"It's the son of a bitch who attacked Hera!" Eobard growled.

"It looks like the negotiations are going well." Said Sabine sarcastically. "What do we do if diplomacy fails?" She asked.

"You two give me a chance to recruit them. And if I fail, you can destroy the ships. Okay with you?" Kanan said.

"Very well, but not only the ships, Rau has to pay what he did to Hera." Said Sabine.

The rebels sneaked around the base for a moment until they saw Fenn enter his tent.

"You place the bombs and wait for my signal." Kanan said.

"Very well." Sabine said as the rebels parted.

Eobard and Sabine hid and bombed fuel cells and ships. Everything went wrong until Sabine banged her head in a loud noise, some of the Protectors went to check, but the teenagers hid before they could find.

"A little stronger next time, I don't think they heard you." Eobard sarcastically whispered.

"Oh shut up it was an accident." Sabine whispered

The teenagers got up until they heard a blaster sound and realized that they had been caught.

"How are the boys?" Sabine asked as other Protectors surrounded them.

"Where did you steal that armor from bounty hunters?" A Protector asked Sabine.

"I'm not, lately. Sabine asked as she and Eobard jumped on top of a fighter "I made this armor with my family." She says.

"Your family? It's a bold statement. What is your house?" Asked another Protector.

"I'm from the Wren clan. House Vizla." Said Sabine.

All the protectors were shocked to hear what Sabine said.

"She's part of the Death Watch! Traitor!" Said a Protector.

"My mother was one of them, not me. I came here to settle my account and I invoke the code to obtain justice by a singular fight." Said Sabine.

"Nobody has invoked it since the Empire reigns." Says a protector

"Who reigns here, the Empire or Mandalore?" Sabine asked.

"No matter how long you pay for your family's crimes." A Protector said as he pointed his blaster at Sabine, but Eobard used his speed to get to him and broke his grip before returning to his original location in a second with the Protector's balster.

"She is not responsible for the crime committed by her family." Eobard says as his voice is distorted and his eyeballs and the skin covering them shine bright red without his body vibrating.

"Who are you?" Asked a protector asked

"My name is Eobard Clariss, I'm also known as Lightning." Eobard said taking his lightsaber and activating him in front of the Protectors.

"This sword is like the black sword." A Protector said surprised as Eobard's tails returned to normal and he turned off.

Just then, Kanan and Fenn rushed out of the tent.

"Sabine, Eobard, I thought we had an agreement?" Kanan said

"They started that!" Said Sabine.

"Your house is an enemy of the protectors. Call your opponent to the fight to the death." Said a Protector.

"I thought you would never ask." Sabine said, taking off her helmet. "I call Fenn Rau, you'll pay for what you did to Hera!" She says.

"As I said, the rebels accept fights they can not win." Fenn said, stepping forward. "I suppose Hera is the pilot I reduced to a piece. She didn't have to cope." He said.

"She is alive. More or less." Eobard said.

Fenn Rou glared at Eobard and smiled.

"Eobard, get away." Said Sabine, who turned to him.

"No, Sabine, I will not let you be killed for revenge!" Eobard said. "That's not what Hera would like." He said.

"I don't plan to die." Said Sabine.

"Sabine, if you do that, you're not better than him." Eobard said.

"I will not ask you again, Eobard, get away!" Said Sabine.

"Sabine..." Eobard said taking his lightsaber. "Don't force me to use it..." He said.

"Do you want to dance my beauty?" Sabine growled. "So let's dance." She says.

Sabine then unsheathed her blasters and started shooting at Eobard who activated her sword and deflected the shots on the ships, which made them explode, making Eobard and Sabine smile.

"You were right Eobard, there are alternatives to murder." Said Sabine.

"Come!" Kanan said, activating his sword and deflecting the shots of the Protectors blasters as they ran inside the tent.

"Are you happy now? You blew things up." Kanan said.

"I thought you would be happy to have killed no one." Said Sabine firing at the Protectors.

"I am delighted!" Kanan said.

"Well, bad news, Sabine and I didn't have time to land bombs on Rau's ship before getting caught!" Eobard said.

"Do you mean you can't blow them up?!" Kanan asked

"Yes, for the first time today, we agree on something!" Said Sabine.

"Good, but we still do not kill anyone." Kanan said, lighting up his sword again

"You like doing that hard for me." Said Sabine while she, the jedi and the speedster managed to have an opening.

They get out of the tent and Eobard had a Protector blaster on his head so that if he moves and the Protector fires right after, Sabine is hit. Which forces him to remain motionless while Sabine watched in horror.

"Eobard!" Said Sabine with fear.

"Let go of your weapons!" The protector ordered, "Or I blow his brains out!" He said.

"Sabine does not listen to him, shoot him." Eobard said.

"I can't..." Sabine said trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry about me, shoot him!" Ordered Eobard.

Sabine raised her blaster but she dropped to her knees.

"I can't. I can't risk seeing you die..." Says Sabine.

Tears ran down Sabine's face as she cried until the Protector, who was holding Eobard hostage, was electrocuted and fell to the ground unconscious while Eobard coughed and sucked.

The teens turned to see that Chopper was the one who had electrocuted the Protector.

"Thanks Chopper, I owe you one." Eobard said.

"Come on, let's go to the Phantom help Kanan." Sabine said before they got into the Phantom and Kanan managed to capture Fenn Rau and take him prisoner as he returned to the fleet.

Later, in the fleet, Eobard wears a more casual outfit is in a room reserved for him, passing a shot of water on his face when he heard some knock on the door.

"Come in." Eobard said turning to Sabine.

"You wanted to see me?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, we must speak." Eobard said, "Why didn't you shoot?" Eobard asked.

"I was scared." Said Sabine. "I was scared to lose you." She says.

"You will not have to. If I moved, it was you who might get shot at. I do not care. Because I am not." Eobard said holding Sabine's hand.

"You are for me..." says Sabine.

"… I know. And you are for me. I don't want to lose you... If that happens, I can't guarantee what I will do." Eobard said.

"You will not lose me. And I will not lose you. Said Sabine taking her hand.

"I know. But with what is happening, this woman on Takodana, Kaminega who is connected to the same speedforce as me, but is much faster than me. I have the impression that I released something dangerous by intervening. And that could hurt you. And it scares me." Eobard said anxiously.

Sabine took a deep breath and grabbed Eobard's collar as she pulled him over and kissed him on the lips.

To say that Eobard was surprised by the initiative was a euphemism. His eyes were wide, but he closed them as he wrapped his arms around Sabine and dismissed the kiss that lasted a moment until they separate because of lack of air and they smile.

"You don't have to worry." Said Sabine hugging her boyfriend.

In return Eobard tightened the embrace before kissing him passionately.


	20. Chapter 20: Reconnection

A few weeks had passed since the events on Concord Dawn and Eobard told Sabine the year he arrived in this world and set up his plan to join them.

Eobard and Ezra were on a planet hoping it would be a good place for a base, but unfortunately, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister managed to find them and engaged them in fights.

"I'm starting to think that this planet will not work for a base after all!" Ezra said fighting the Fifth Brother.

" You're sure ? I don't see where the problem is." Eobard sarcastically asked, fighting the Seventh Sister. "Where is Chopper?" He asked.

"I sent him a signal! Either he is lost or he ignores us." Ezra replied.

"Oh, he is not lost!" Eobard said as he was still fighting the Seventh Sister as she entered a saber lock.

"Your master can't save you this time, darling." Said the Seventh Sister in an amusing and seductive tone.

"If I wanted to see you dead, I'll have killed you already." Eobard said, pushing the inquisitor away.

"EOBARD!" Ezra shouted when the Fifth Brother pushed him away but Eobard caught him by the arm just in time.

"I'm holding you buddy." Eobard said but he felt the inquisitors come closer.

"Ezra, I could really use your help here!" Eobard shouted.

"Hold on, I'm busy right now." Ezra said using force to summon creatures for help.

The Inquisitors were about to strike until Eobard pulled Ezra back to his balance and used force to repulse the inquisitors.

"Are we going up to three?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah. One." Ezra says.

"Two." Eobard said.

"Three!" They say at the same time.

Eobard and Ezra jumped off the cliff and headed for a flying creature before flying off.

"Did you really succeed?" Eobard asked with surprise.

"Yeah, not bad, huh?" Ezra asked.

"Kanan taught you well." Eobard said as Chopper stole the ghost in front of them, jumped inside and the ship took off into space.

"Whew it was close." Ezra says

"Yeah too close if you ask me." Eobard said.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Wherever we go, we meet these guys and I do not like that. If this continues, we will never find a base." Eobard said.

"So what do we do?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know Ezra." Eobard replied, "I'll talk to Ahsoka about it and see what he has to say." He said.

Later, the teenagers met the rest of Ghost's team when the Phantome got in and the boys went down the ladder and went to the hangar.

'Well, you're both fine." Hera said. "How is the ghost?" Eobard asked.

"I don't know it was Chopper who flew it." Ezra said when Hera turned to Eobard.

"Ahsoka is here as you requested." Hera said.

"Thank you, Hera." Eobard said, as Ezra and him walked into a room where Ahsoka was sitting on her legs and knees as she listened to a holocron of Ahsoka's former master, Anakin Skywalker.

"It's amazing." Ezra said, "I watched these recordings to help me train in the sword." He said.

"You should have seen him in person. Anakin Skywalker, he was my master." Ahsoka said.

"Eobard told me about him when we were training once. He was one of the greatest warriors of the Jedi." Ezra said.

"The last time I saw Anakin, he was hurrying to save the Chancellor while I fought to free Mandalore. So everything changed, the war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason, one by one." Ahsoka said.

"By the inquisitors." Ezra said.

"Or by Vader." Eobard said as Kanan entered. "Ok now that everyone is here. Ahsoka, what do you think about what we should face the inquisitors?" He asked.

"When Eobard killed one, two more came." Ahsoka said. "Who can say that they will not multiply?" She says.

"And there is Vader." Ezra said.

"I don't disagree. But the fact remains that we can not protect our friends from Vader and his inquisitors." Kanan said.

"The fact that he is after me makes the situation even worse." Eobard said.

"In times like that, Anakin and I were going to someone like Obiwan or Master Yoda, they always seemed to have the answers." Ahsoka said.

"Well, unless you have the means to bring them back from the dead, they can't help us." Eobard says

"Maybe we can talk to Master Yoda." Kanan said while Eobard and his master looked confused even though Eobard was simulating the confusion.

Later, the four Force users took the Phantom, then came out of the hyperspace and approached Lothal.

"Okay, I've been working with you for months, and none of you talked about a Jedi temple in Lothal." Eobard said as if he did not know about the temple.

"You never asked us." Ezra said with a smug air.

"Mind you where you'll see what it's like to kick in the ass at Mach 2." Eobard's Pleasure while Kanan had landed Phantom in front of the Jedi Temple.

"It's the Jedi temple?" Eobard asked. "It looks like a giant rock." He said.

Ahsoka approached her apprentice and put her hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Remember Eobard, everything is not as it is." Ahsoka said.

Eobard hailed the shoulder and approached the temple with the others.

"Here it is." Ezra said. "If you two and Kanan stay here, you can use force to open the temple." He said.

"I can't." Ahsoka said.

"Why not?" Ezra asked.

"Because Ahsoka is no longer Jedi, do you remember?" Eobard said as he and his master came forward and looked at the temple.

"It's probably better if you open all three." Ahsoka said as she recoiled.

"Ok then Kanan, Eobard." Ezra said as the three Jedi used the force that made the temple turn until there was an opening.

"Ok, it's new." Ezra said.

"This is not the same entry you used last time?" Eobard asked.

"No." Ezra replied.

"Well, new problem, new door." Kanan said as the four force users entered the temple from the center as the door closed behind them.

"How did you contact Master Yoda here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he contacted us a little." Kanan replied.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard Master Yoda's voice." Ezra said.

"And I was meditating." Kanan said.

"So maybe that's the way we'll contact him." Eobard said as the other got down on his knees and began to meditate until Kanan saw a bright light as a door opened.

"I see a path and a door." says Kanan

"Where I don't see anything." Ezra said.

"Me neither." Says Ahsoka

"If Kanan is the only one who can see him, then that's his way. Eobard told Jedi. "Then you have to go alone." He said.

Kanan nodded at Eobard as he stood up and walked out the door, leaving both teenagers and adults alone.

"Where did he go, he just disappeared?" Ezra asked.

"As you know, these temples can be difficult." Ahsoka replied.

Eobard turned and behind him is a portal like the one he crossed to get into this world.

"I see a portal." Eobard said, getting up and running through him as he closed.

Eobard saw that they are in what appears to be a version of Mustafer switch to a blue filter, specifically where the duel between Anakin and Obiwan in Star Wars 3 to begin.

"We were desperate to see you again." Said a voice identical to Sabine's behind him.

Eobard turned to see Sabine in her appearance of season 3 of Star Wars Rebels with gleaming green eyes, as when in that season she was possessed by the spirit of one of the sisters of the night , the darksaber in hand.

"I too missed you. I see that you have taken the form of a person who puts expensive. Is not speedforce." Eobard said, realizing that he is in speedforce and that she took the form of Sabine.

"Try to fight, and you will fail. The rebellion will be destroyed. You will die, and the girl you love will join you by falling into battle because of your connection to the negative speedforce." Said the speedforce pointing it with the darksaber.

"What are you talking about?" Eobard asked.

"This god of the negative speedforce. He is more powerful than ever. He will take everything you have, before killing you and forever changing the fate of this world. And he was born because of your desire to want to change things so that they go in the direction you want." Said the speedforce activating the darksaber.

In response Eobard activated his lightsaber to prove to speedforce that he is stronger than it imagines.

"Don't underestimate me." Eobard said.

"And you, don't overestimate yourself." Retorted the speedforce before they got the Jedi-style salute and started a duel with the starting sequences that are almost identical to those of the mythical duel of episode 3 - the revenge of the sith.

Back with Ezra, Ahsoka and Zack, the three soldiers of the force were still meditating.

"Did you know Master Yoda?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. He taught all the little ones of the temple at one time or another." Ahsoka replied.

"Kanan described it to me. Small, green, wrinkled, with pointed ears. But he did not know him." Ezra said.

"Nobody really knew him. He was wise and kind, but when I was younger, he seemed happier. As the wars of clones continued, he carried a heavy burden." Ahsoka said with closed eyes. "A deep sorrow. As if he had sensed that one era ends and another begins." Ahsoka said, opening her eyes and seeing that Ezra had disappeared leaving her alone.

Back with Eobard, he fought a continuous speedforce exchanging exchanged blows until he entered a saber bolt again.

"It's all you can do without your speed." Said the speedforce.

"At the last news even without my speed, it's convenient." Eobard said before breaking the lock and chained the saber strokes.

"So let's increase the difficulty a bit." Said the speedforce as illusions of Anakin and Obi Wan appear to support the speedforce.

"Ah!" Eobard said with surprise before resuming a fighting position and the fight resumed.

At the same time, Ahsoka was sitting in the middle of the floor, still meditating with her main sword in front of her as she heard a weak voice.

"Ahsoka." The voice said.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked around without seeing anything as she closed her eyes again.

"Ahsoka, why did you leave?" The voice asked.

This time, Ahsoka recognized the voice of his former master Anakin Skywalker as he spoke to her forcefully and a ghostly image appeared behind her, but she did not look at her.

"Where were you when I needed you? Anakin asked.

"I made a choice. I could not stay." Ahsoka said.

"You were selfish!" Anakin said.

"No!" Ahsoka said.

"You abandoned me, you let me down!" Anakin said.

"No!" Ahsoka said.

"Do you know what I have become?" Anakin asked.

Then Ahsoka heard mechanical breathing as the image of Anakin was replaced by Darth Vader.

"No..." Ahsoka said as tears streamed down his face "NO!" She shouted, activating her lightsaber and turned around to see nothing as she started crying.

As for Eobard, the fight continues but is even more difficult for him, trying to keep up with the two Jedi knights and the speedforce without being able to use his speed because of the speedforce. Forcing him to use force to ward off his opponents and attack the most isolated.

But he was still submerged and ended up on one knee by blocking Anakin and Obiwan's swords, which was pressed hard against his blade.

"You can't fight forever." Said the speedforce.

After a second of thought, Eobard deflected the blades of Obiwan and Anakin before deactivating his lightsaber.

"You are right. I can't fight forever. Where even always protected my friends and all the other people I love. But I still want to continue. I can not save everyone, but that will not stop me trying to save the ones I care about. And if it's going to create more trouble... do what you have to do." Eobard says

The speedforce put the darksaber as if it was ready to attack, and Eobard accepted it. But instead she placed the blade at Eobard's left shoulder.

"As they say. By the right of the Council, "Said the speedforce, then raising the blade to place it at Eobard's right shoulder level. "By the will of the Force," it said, lifting the blade to place it at the level of her head. "Eobard Clariss, get up." It said, removing its blade, surprising Eobard who got up.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Eobard said as the eyes of the speedforce become like Sabine's in its normal state.

"We had your connection to the negative speedforce cut off, and reconnected to us. But we also made you, assuming it's in our right, a Jedi Knight." Said the speedforce as the projections of Anakin and Obiwan disappear. "You'll have to leave, join your friends. And don't forget that the damage you have caused can only be repaired by you." It said, showing a portal.

Eobard looked at the gate, then the speedforce before nodding and crossing the gate.

Just then, Eobard was left with Ahsoka when he felt exhausted.

"Eobard!" Ahsoka shouted as she ran towards him. "I'm glad you're fine." She says.

"Me too, Ahsoka." Eobard said.

At that time, the temple itself began to shake when both users of the force felt a dark presence.

"The Inquisitors are here!" Eobard said.

"There is still a path. Follow me!" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka started to go out a door while her friend followed her.

Later, Ahsoka and Eobard met Kanan and Ezra.

"You will not believe what just happened! Ezra said.

"We'll talk about it later, Ezra, we have to get out of here!" Eobard shouted.

The three users of the force then started running again to make their way.

"Go, a way out!" Kanan said as they continued to run.

Just then, Ahsoka stopped as she turned to see Master Yoda smiling and waving her hand as she returned his smile.

"Ahsoka, swarm!" Eobard said as her friend caught up with them.

They managed to escape the temple and boarded the Phantom, then took off.

"I saw Master Yoda." Ezra said."I didn't see him, what did he say?" Kanan asked.

"He said to find Malachor. Who is Malachor?" Ezra said.

"Malachor is not a person, it's a planet. A Sith planet." Ahsoka said.


	21. Chapter 21: The Base Is Found

A month has passed since the discoveries at the Lothal Temple, and during this time, the rebels have found a planet on which they could build their base, on an abandoned rocky planet called Attalon.

Meanwhile, in Ghost and Sabine watched Kanan and Ezra practicing saber training.

"Keep your blade up! It is easier to lower than to raise it." Kanan said.

The master and the apprentice exchanged blows until Ezra uses the blaster mode and tries to stun Kanan, but he deflects the shots.

"It's my dodge." Kanan said.

"I steal only the best." Ezra said as the two continued clashing until Ezra held his blade against Kanan's neck. "I've got you." He said.

"Me too." Kanan says as his blade points to Ezra's belly before the two Jedi holster their blades.

"Ugh still a draw?" Ezra said with annoyance.

"There is no match. When you die, you die." Kanan said sternly.

"Yes, and win you by killing an inquisitor." Ezra said.

"No, you win by surviving." Kanan said.

"You're pairing both." Sabine said.

"But not enough to fight Vader for the moment, he will not be so easy to beat as an inquisitor." Eobard said.

"What are you saying?" Ezra asked.

"I think they mean you improved." Hera said.

"It's okay with me." Ezra said blocking a sneak attack from Kanan.

"Never turn your back on an enemy!" Kanan said.

"Okay, but since when are you my enemy?" Ezra asked.

"We start again." Kanan replied as the two continued to train while Hera had a sad look on his face.

Later, the Ghost crew met Rex to discuss the base.

"I admit, it does not look like anything. The good news is that we found an underground source." Rex said.

"We place detection tags. We will know if someone goes unannounced." Sabine said .

"This planet may be dry and unpleasant, but at least nothing is trying to kill us." Rex said.

"Do not say that, we'll have something that will definitely try to kill us if someone says it." Eobard said, making everyone laugh.

The group then separated and Eobard felt a presence around. As if he were being watched.

Later, Eobard went to Sabine and hugged her as she smiled.

"Hi beauty." Eobard said kissing the back of his girlfriend's neck, which earned him a small groan.

"Hi handsome." Sabine said facing him. "Everything is fine?" She asked.

"A little worried, but it's okay." Eobard said. "I have the impression to make me observe for a little while." He said.

"Once the tags are in place. We will be fixed on the fact that someone spies on you or not." Sabine said , then her face became sad.

"What's wrong?" Eobard asked worriedly.

"It's just... everyone says you go to Malachor with Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka. And that you may not come back." Sabine said worriedly.

"Hey, do not say that like that." Eobard said. "I promise you to come back to you and I intend to keep that promise." He said.

Sabine smiled and kissed her boyfriend who kissed immediately.

"I love you." Eobard said.

" I love you too." She said in return.

At this point, a rebel pilot approached the couple

"All East beacons are in place." The pilot said.

"Well, are all the pilots registered?" Sabine asked.

"Lieutenant Dicer is not back yet." Replied the pilot.

Later, Rex tries to contact Dicer but without reacting.

"Nothing." Rex said.

"She was on the north side, we should go check." Sabine said .

"I'm coming with you." Eobard said.

"Take the Phantom." Hera suggested.

Later, Rex, Sabine and Eobard took the Phantom to the place where the missing rebel pilot was supposed to have searched. Sabine tried to contact the driver on this link.

"Spectrum 5 at Phoenix 6, do you receive me?" Sabine asked, "Dicer answer!" She says.

But no answer.

"Whatever happened, it happened after the tagging." Rex said, taking the pilot's helmet.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Eobard said.

"Someone's here." Sabine said .

"Or something else." Rex said "Behind you!" He said.

The two teenagers turned around and saw a rock emerging from the ground to turn out to be a spider-like creature, with the difference that it did not look like a spider, but Sabine pulled out her blaster while Eobard ignited her sword.

"Do you think it's aggressive?" Rex asked.

"I don't wait to know it!" Sabine said as Rex and she started shooting at them, but it did not work and they were soon surrounded by others.

"There are others that happen." Eobard said, keeping his courage.

"Go to the ship!" Rex said.

The teenagers tried to enter the Phantom but the creatures blocked their way.

"Spectrum 5, we are under attack, we need help!" Sabine said , but then a caterpillar attacked her and knocked her out.

"Sabine! Eobard said before running to his girlfriend. " It's okay ? He asked.

"I'm fine..." Sabine said weakly as she saw one of the creatures take Rex away. "They have Rex!" She says.

"He can fend for himself, we have bigger problems!" Eobard said as more creatures began to approach, he was trying to cut the insect's paws, but they kept coming until he stabbed one in the eye and that one die.

"Sabine is targeting their eyes!" Eobard said as he continued to kill more creatures while his girlfriend did the same, but the creatures kept coming as teens ran toward the beacon as the creatures tried to attack but retreated.

"What are you waiting for?" Sabine said mockingly. "Go!" She says.

At that moment, the Ghost flew, while Zeb and Kanan fired at the creatures while the rest of them withdrew while the Ghost landed.

"Argh, I hate multipodes!" Zeb growled as he and the others walked out of the ship.

"Where is Rex?" Ezra asked.

"We're fine, thank you for asking." Eobard said sarcastically.

"These creatures took him away. And I think they also had Dicer." Sabine said .

"Chopper locate Rex's position." Hera ordered as Chopper scanned the area and discovered something.

"He indicates this direction." Sabine said as the Ghost team ran in the direction of the place that Chopper pointed out and Kanan activated his lightsaber to light the way inside the cave where the creatures were hiding.

"Be vigilant and stay together." Kanan said.

"They have strong armor. Aim for the eyes." Sabine said .

Ezra and Eobard then turned on their lightsabers to add more light as the crew continued to search for the war veteran.

"We have to separate. Ezra goes with Hera." Kanan said.

"No." Hera said sternly. "Ezra and Eobard go with Kanan, Sabine and Zeb you're with me." She says.

Both Jedi and Speedster walked in one direction while the others went in the opposite direction.

Later, Kanan and the two teenagers continued to search for Rex until a creature approached them, ready to attack.

"Let me try to link to it." Ezra said, disabling his sword.

"Bad idea." Kanan said.

"Trust, I manage." Ezra said and tried to use force to bind himself to the creature, but he tried to attack before Kanan stabbed her, killing her.

"I should have taught you common sense." Kanan said.

"I was sure you were my master!" Ezra retorted.

"You can argue later. We have to find Rex!" Eobard said before he and the Jedi ran into the tunnel until Sabine contacted Eobard with his communicator.

"Eobard, we found Rex." Sabine said .

"Good job, we see each other." Eobard said.

"In fact, I think it's time to go." Sabine said.

"What do you mean?" Eobard asked without receiving an answer. "Sabine? Sabine, answer me!" He said worriedly.

Later, Sabine and the others were trying to fight the creatures until the three users of the force.

"It's very nice of you three to pass." Hera said sarcastically, still pulling on the creatures.

The crew of Ghost and Rex managed to escape the cave but the creatures pursued them until they entered Ghost. But they failed to take off because the creatures used their canvas to prevent them from escaping.

The creatures kept going through the Ghost, the crew was trying to understand why they were attacking them now and not before.

"Ugh these things have never attacked us before why now?!" Kanan asked.

"You're right, they could have attacked the base but did not do it." Hera said.

"I understood." Said Eobard instantly "Sabine do you remember when we got closer to the sensor and the creatures retreated?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sabine said .

"They probably don't like the waves they are probably sending signals that scare them." Eobard said.

"If we can get one, we can hold them while we clear the ship." Hera said.

"But how to have one?" Sabine asked.

"We have a breach! They enter through the airlock!" Rex shouted trying to push back one of them.

"We need a plan to reach the beacon!" Sabine said .

"I think I have an idea." Ezra said.

"What is your idea?" Hera said as she came out the main hatch and pushed the creatures away.

"Ok Zeb and Hera, front for a cover fire. Sabine, on the ramp, Kanan and Eobard, with me." Ezra said as everyone got into position.

"What am I doing on the ramp?" Sabine asked.

"Eobard, Kanan and I are going to throw you to the beacon." Ezra said.

"Do you have other ideas that do not involve killing my girlfriend?!" Eobard shouted.

"Trust me!" Replied Ezras replied

Sabine glanced to see how far the beacon is.

"It's in times like this that I would have really liked having a backpack reactor." Sabine said .

"Ready?" Kanan asked.

"Yes." Sabine answered.

"One, two, three!" Say Ezra and Kanan.

Sabine got off to a good start as both Jedi and Speedster lifted her with force, but they sent her a bit too far and she was close to falling.

And for the first time since her visit to the Jedi Temple Eobard used her speed to reach her and everyone could see that her lights are now blue.

While Sabine was about to fall into the void, Eobard grabs him and brings him with the beacon in the Ghost.

"Hera, prepare for takeoff." Eobard said as he used the tag to hold the creatures apart and cut the canvases.

And once that gets everyone on the Ghost taking off far to the base.

"We inform Commander Sato that our site does not do it. Rex said.

"Not necessarily. If you use enough tags you can keep them away from the base." Eobard said.

"He's right. So you keep your base and yours at a distance." Hera said. "I'll tell Commander Sato what to do." She said leaving the cockpit leaving the crew alone.

"Eobard, how come your lightning has changed color?" Ezra asked, ahead of Sabine.

"I was waiting for Malachor to finish telling you. But during our visit to the Jedi Temple, my connection with the negative speedforce was cut off. And my connection with the original speedforce, the one we could call "positive" has been restored. I was not sure it had any side effects, so I have not used it since that time." Eobard explained.

"Are you going to change your costume so that it fits better with the costume?" Sabine asked, expecting the answer to be yes, to help change the costume.

"I don't think so. I think the black and red suits me well." Eobard replied with a smirk as she saw Sabine's hint of disappointment that her attempt to repaint Eobard's costume was still unsuccessful.

The next day, tags are placed all around the base and Sabine discusses with Eobard who tinkers a handful of lightsaber look identical to that of the lightsaber of Revan.

"Are you sure everything will be fine?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, I know everything that's going to happen, do not worry about me. Everything will be fine." Eobard said as he continued tinkering with the lightsaber handle.

"I hope you're right." Sabine said with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure we all come back alive." Eobard said, finishing the lightsaber and activating it for the test, revealing a blue blade.

He then deactivates the lightsaber and poses before hugging Sabine for comfort as she embraces her tightly again before kissing Eobard.


End file.
